como ser su mejor amiga sin morir en el intento
by bitha-granger
Summary: Edward y yo fuimos los mejores amigos desde que tengo uso de razón. Solo debo seguir tres simples reglas: Reír de sus chistes. Aguantar su excesiva protección... Y jamás revelar que estoy profundamente enamorada de él.
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Lo conozco desde que su familia se cambio a la casa de mi vecino hace 18 años. Yo tenía solo cinco y él era un joven de siete. Sus padres fueron a mi casa a presentarse y yo me escondí tras las cortinas. Se hizo muy buen amigo de mi hermano… ambos tenían la misma edad. Aunque la amistad entre ellos termino cuando yo tenía 13 años… mi hermano y su novia estaban demasiado juntos… la pelea, tratándose de chicos de quince años, no fue nada agradable. Ese fue el fin de la solidaridad entre vecinos… pero Edward era mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo para ser más exactos. Y aunque ahora no podía estar en mi casa, nos las arreglábamos para ir juntos al colegio y pasear de vez en cuando.

Eran terrenos gigantescos, rodeados de bosques, donde podíamos correr sin miedo a que alguien nos descubriera.

Mi infancia fue soportable gracias a él. Edward fue mejor que mi familia en todos los sentidos posibles…

Era mi mejor amigo, solo tenía que seguir un censillo sistema pre- elaborado para no romper nuestra amistad. Una fácil planilla de tres notas imposibles de romper.

Primero; siempre debía reírme de sus chistes. Pero no se confundan, Edward no es tan mal humorista… quizás, con el paso de los años, me he convertido en su aburrida amiga que se ríe por todo.

Ese paso no es tan imposible de romper… después de todo, la risa ayuda al cuerpo y al alma, como él dice.

Segundo; jamás debo ocultarle información del chico con él que salí la noche anterior.

Ese muchacho tenía un serio problema con mi "protección". No es que sea una inútil y no sepa cuidarme sola… pero él insiste que los chicos con los que salgo, no tienes "buenas intenciones". ¿¡Cómo si yo las tuviera? Tengo 25 años…. Andar de la mano y darse castos besitos cerca de la boca no era mi atracción principal. Quería más… ellos querían más. Pero Edward seguía pensando que tenía 14 y era su deber defender mi honra.

Y tercero; Edward jamás… jamás de los jamases, debía enterarse que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.


	2. CAPITULO 1: propuesta de infarto

Capitulo 1: propuesta de infarto

Oficialmente me declaro psicológicamente alterada.

Y no me refiero precisamente a ver a una persona idéntica a mí que dice ser mi conciencia. Esa misma que grita "_SI, OH DIOS, CLARO QUE SI_" en este mismo momento. He vivido los suficientes años con ella para saber que todo lo que diga, mi boca debe, por obligación, emitir lo contrario.

¡¿Y cómo se pretende que este en una situación como esta?

-¿Qué me dices?- preguntó él bastante alterado.

¿Se supone que debo responder inmediato? Por Dios, me ha pedido que sea la ¡madre de sus hijos! ¿Qué le digo?

_Que si… es lo que siempre haz deseado_- menciona esa parte de mi cabeza personalizada mientras mira a mi mejor amigo como si fuera la última gota de agua en medio del desierto.

Edward jamás había tenido esa expresión en su cara. Y juro que si no me hubiera sorprendido con esa pregunta tan… tan de repente, hubiera podido controlar mi expresión y no parecer una loca psicópata de ojos salidos.

-¿estás… bien?- fue lo que mis labios dijeron a modo de escape.

-¡no!- dijo él exaltado- ¿ENTIENDES LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESO?

-no; es el término que ocupamos generalmente para negar algo…

-¡NO BROMEES CON ESTO BELLA! ES SERIO…

-vaya, eso si que es peligroso viniendo de ti-mencione, acomodando mi trasero en el molesto asiento del bar y mirando de reojo como mi "conciencia" evaluaba las remotas posibilidades de suicidio con un vaso plástico.

Edward empezó a explicar, la razón fundamental de su petición de paternidad.

Tanya, la zorra con la que salía, había metido locas ideas en su cabeza sobre el matrimonio, el futuro y la paternidad. Y por alguna razón, que personalmente aún no entiendo, ellos comenzaron a intentarlo.

Hubiera botado el contenido líquido que se hallaba en mi boca, de no ser porque ya había atravesado mi garganta. En su reemplazo, una estrepitosa tos inundó el bullicioso local.

Edward dijo que la zorra y él habían ido al ginecólogo y este había dicho que la asquerosa rubia era absolutamente fértil, Y que si había algún problema, ese debía provenir de MI mejor amigo.

Fueron a un especialista que los revisó a ambos ¡y le dijeron que si quería ser padre, tenía un año!

Mi rubio amigo me dio toda una larga y consistente explicación de qué le ocurría a sus testículos, pero eran pensamientos demasiado prohibidos para mis oídos para tomarlo en cuenta.

-pues… ¿te felicito?- dijo algo enojada- si tienes un maldito año… ¿qué haces aquí en vez de estar crujiendo la cama con la otra?

-Es por eso. ¡Quiero ser padre!- exclamó él, mientras tomaba mi mano- ¿quién no querría? Pero no sabía si estaba preparado…

-y con esto ¿lo descubriste?- dije, omitiendo la descarga eléctrica que iba desde la punta de mis pies, concentrándose en mi bajo vientre y subiendo hasta mi cabeza.

-No lo sé. Solo sé, que si estoy listo para ser padre es con una sola persona… tú

Y aquí llegaba mi momento de shock. ¿Lo volvía a decir como si fuera tan simple?

_¡Solo dile que si de una maldita vez!. Lo amas desde que los 15 años ¡Por Dios! T-I-R-A-T-E-L-O,_ eran las sanas y castas exclamaciones de mi conciencia mientras hacia toda una seria de bailes pélvicos.

- Edward … yo…

-Bella, eres mi mejor amiga. Solo piénsalo. Las cosas seguirán igual entre nosotros… seremos los mejores padres existentes porque nos amamos- y la frase hubiera sido perfecta si él no la hubiera terminado- como amigos.

-estoy es… extraño.

_Tíratelo. Sexo. Pasión. Follar. Calor. Desenfreno. Pene…_ era lo que mi conciencia saltaba alrededor nuestro cantando.

-tengo serios problemas mentales…- dijeron mis labios sin que me diera cuenta.

-¿por qué? ¿Vas a aceptar? ¿Serás la madre de mis hijos? ¡Por favor Bella! El plan es perfecto. Te dejo embarazada. Te cuido como siempre lo he hecho. Tu sales con quién quieras y yo con quién quiera. No me involucrare en tus relaciones… solo… tendremos una hija.

-Ya pensaste hasta en el sexo del bebe- susurre

-¿Por favor?- dijo él, uniendo sus manos y arrodillándose a mis pies.

-oh cariño, mira que hermoso. ¡Le esta pidiendo matrimonio!- menciono una chica que pasaba. Me puse tan colorada como un tomate y él apenas lo tomo en cuenta.

-¿y que pasara con Tanya? Porque no creo que acepte de la mejor manera que quieras tener ese bebe conmigo.

-terminaré con ella ahora mismo si me dices que si. No creo estar listo para esto con nadie más que no sea contigo.

La zorra me caía mal. La detestaba tanto como el olor a zorrillo. Pero era una estúpida feminista que aunque la odiara como los mil demonios, no creía correcto hacerle esto…

-yo… yo… voy a ir al baño.

Me levanté de un salto de la silla y mi sexual conciencia caminó con los brazos cruzados atrás mío, girándose de vez en cuando para mirar a Edward y hacer morbosos movimientos pelvicos.

-no lo haré- le dije a mi reflejo.

_Lo harás… oh si, claro que lo harás si no quieres sufrir mi ira_- dijo esa cochambrosa mujer idéntica a mi.

-soy su mejor amiga. Él esta pasando por momentos difíciles y no sabe lo que hace… o lo que dice…

_Y como su mejor amiga, deberías aconsejarlo mientras tienen una acalorada noche de pasión y ese bombón reparte sus mil espermatozoides dentro de tu apretado orificio._

-¡eres una pervertida! ¿Estás segura de ser mi conciencia?

_Y tú una mojigata… ¡debo cambiar de empleo!,_ gritó ella, elevando sus manos y golpeando su cabeza contra el lavado

-¡en serio! Deberías haberlo escuchado. Es tan tierno que crea todo lo que le dicen- escuché al otro lado de la puerta.

Corrí a esconderme a uno de los baños. No sin antes asegurarme de tener una buena visión. Era imposible que el mundo fuera tan pequeño. Pero era aun más imposible que la mujer que entraba al baño era la zorra de Tanya.

-en serio amiga, si lo hubieras visto, te habría dado un orgasmo con su cara

-¿se lo creyó todo?- dijo la chica pelirroja que la acompañaba.

-si. Él jura que tiene un año de fertilidad…

-¿y cuanto te cobró ese tipo por la mentira?

-muchísimo, pero por atrapar a Edward, pagaría millones- dijo la zorra que quería embaucar a mi mejor amigo.

Pero esto era perfecto. ¡Tenía más tiempo! MI mejor amigo no estaba desesperado.

Llegué corriendo a la mesa donde estábamos. Él bebía las últimas gotas de su copa y me miró esperanzado cuando llegué.

-¿y? ¿Qué me dices?

-de acuerdo- dije… ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ DIJE?

-¡GRACIAS CARIÑO!- dijo él abrazándome al tope de asfixiarme

-espérame aquí… no, espérame en tu casa. Iré a terminar con Tanya y hoy mismo empezamos a crear a mi hija. ¡Te amo Bella! Eres la mejor amiga del mundo.

Edward salió corriendo y yo quede en medio del bar, con la boca abierta y a punto del colapso neuronal.

Estoy loca, oficial y rotundamente loca. Seré la mejor amiga del mundo que hace todo por él. Pero cuando él se vaya, voy a ser una estúpida embarazada del hombre que ama, pero que él ve como su mejor amiga… bonito futuro me he pintado.

_Si, si, si, si, si, si, ¡OH SI! GRACIAS DIOS_, decía mi conciencia revolcándose en el suelo de felicidad


	3. CAPITULO 2: EL primer intento

Capítulo 2: El primer intento

Amor, sexo, pasión; eran palabras que había jurado jamás mezclar en una oración que incluyera a mi mejor amigo. No simplemente por el hecho de "_ser mi mejor amigo_", sino porque sabía que terminaría con el corazón hecho pedazos.

_No puedes ser tan descarada, haz deseado tenerlo en tu cama millones de veces. ¡Genial! Ahora él quiere que le ofrezcas tus servicios. ¿Quieres seguir esperando?,_ dijo mi amable conciencia, mientras abría MI closet y elegía cual era la pieza más sensual para vestir.

-no puedo hacer esto. Es Edward. Me dejará embarazada ¿cómo les explico eso a mis padres?

_Mamá, papá, estuve follando con Edward y… ¿han escuchado la historia de la abejita y la flor? ¿¡Pues qué creen! Si la abejita pincha a la flor, la flor termina con una panza circular y un bebe dentro. ¿Quién diría que lo de las cigüeñas era pura blasfemia?,_ dijo mi conciencia.

-¡no te lo estas tomando en serio! ¿Cuál es la parte que no entiendes? Edward quiere acostarse con nosotras ¿no estas por lo menos un poquito alterada?

_Yo, no lo llamaría alterada. Esto que siento se llama: ¡Estar caliente!_

-¡Es Imposible que tú y yo tengamos algo que ver!- le grité mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la chimenea… mientras ella solo se tiraba sobre el sofá de dos cuerpos

_Cariño, soy tu "verdadero yo" o como quieras llamarlo. Deseas a Edward, lo quieres como Dios lo trajo al mundo y cubriendo su cuerpo con chocolate derretido. No camuflemos lo incamuflable._

-¿y los chicos? ¿Cómo le digo a Emmett que me acuesto con Edward? ¿Te imaginas cómo reaccionará?

_¿Desde cuando tu hermano se entera de tu vida sexual? Ah si, ya lo recuerdo; ¡JAMÁS HAZ TENIDO VIDA SEXUAL!_

-no me estas siguiendo…- dije, incitando, de la manera más estúpida, el cambio tema.

_Querida Bella, te lo voy a explicar fácilmente_- dijo mi conciencia levantándose del sofá y deteniendo mi continuo caminar al poner sus manos en mis hombros_- Amas a Edward, pero él te ve como una amiga_ – yo asentí_- bueno, tienes mucha suerte, porque él quiere acostarse contigo. ¡Quiere estrenar tu virginal cuerpo! Ahora, esto es lo que haremos. Dejaremos que Edward nos folle como condenado a muerte, cuantas veces sea necesario para calmar mi, digo, nuestra pasión por él. Antes de eso, te tomas la pastilla que haz tomado durante todos estos años para regular la menstruación. Luego le dices que esto no esta resultando, ¡y San se acabo! Tú y yo estamos felices por el sexo. Y de modo adicional, no perdemos a Edward como mejor amigo. ¿Feliz?_

-Seguimos con el mismo problema- ella tomo asiento y cruzó sus piernas- Él se quiere acostar conmigo porque cree que tiene poco tiempo. Y eso… ¡no es verdad!

El timbre de mi casa sonó tan de repente que por poco me da un infarto.

_Es una pena cielito, él ya esta aquí. Y le diste tu palabra. Ahora, solo relaja la pelvis_- fueron sus sucias palabras antes de desaparecer de mi vista

-claro, y ahora te vas. ¡Jamás estás cuando realmente te necesito!- queje en susurros mientras caminaba hacia mi perdición.

No es que exactamente el hombre de cabello cobrizo fuera a violarme o algo por el estilo. Él solo cumpliría con la promesa que yo había echo estando en todos mis cabales. Y era raro, no tan solo para mí sino para él.

Había visto a mi mejor amigo en "acción" con una mujer… bueno, no tan "acción" en sus términos específicos, pero si lo había visto coquetear y salir del brazo de alguna rubia de piernas de dos metros y dejando atrás a muchas estiradas esperando por su numero. Edward era tan seguido como Gandhi, tan idolatrado como Michael Jordan y tan reconocido como Charles Chaplín. Él simplemente era… lo máximo.

-¿Qué tal unos tragos para amenizar el ambiente?- preguntó mi mejor amigo, sin esperar la respuesta, sirviendo la cosa más fuerte jamás probada para mi inocente boca.

Él se la bebió sin apenas rechistar, de un solo trago… yo, imitándolo, hice la peor decisión de mi vida. Mi garganta ardía como los mil demonios, y si eso no había alcoholizado mi sistema inmunológico, no sé qué lo haría.

De pronto, y sin que yo lo notara, la botella había acabado su contenido. Él había consumido gran parte de lo que faltaba, pero no parecía estar ebrio o algo peor.

_¡Deja de beber idiota!-_ criticó mi conciencia. Mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de Edward y se movía en círculos.

Callate, fue todo lo que pensé para ella.

_Estas a puertas de tu estreno ¿en serio pretendes no recordarlo? Deja el maldito trago y llévatelo a la cama._

Yo, como regla general, no hacía lo que esa destartalada vocecilla decía, pero algo ocurrió en mí.

Nunca había sido una buena actriz, y Edward solía descubrir primero que nadie hasta mis mejores mentiras, pero ahora todo, absolutamente todo fue diferente.

Me levanté del sillón y caminé hacia él. Mi conciencia, en sus piernas, se levantó de un salto

_Deje nuestro puesto calentito… aunque él no necesite un precalentamiento por lo que estoy viendo_

Puse mis piernas a cada lado de la cadera de Edward. Él solo me miró sin saber donde posar sus manos. Así que solo hice lo que sabía… bueno, que sea virgen no quiere decir que nunca haya tenido mis jueguitos…

Acerque mi cadera a la de Edward y no fue necesario que le hiciera un mapa de donde y cómo poner sus manos. Él solo las llevó a mi trasero y me apretó fuertemente contra su pelvis. Dejándome sentir su erección justo en el medio de mí ser.

-con eso de seguro me partes a la mitad- dije susurrante. Él se rió por el comentario, pero no aflojó el apriete. Mi conciencia, azotó su cabeza contra un muro de concreto.

-de seguro te gustara- jamás, lo juro, jamás volveré a lavar mis oídos… no después de escuchar esta voz… Edward destilaba sexualidad. Destilaba lujuria y calor.

Sus manos se fueron a mi trasero, apretándolo. Su cadera levantaba su enorme monumento entre ella, empujándola justo en mi centro. Su boca, esos espectaculares labios recorrían mi cuello, dejando marcas, pero no importaba. Él podría sacar el hierro caliente y estoy segura que ni a mi ni a mi conciencia nos tendría preocupadas.

_¿Qué dices? Él podría tatuar su nombre ahora mismo en nuestro sexo y no creo que nos molestara. De hecho, traeré los implementos_- dijo mi alocada conciencia mientras Edward se encargaba de excitarme al ciento por ciento

Era conciente, o algo así, de cómo él se levantaba y caminaba hasta mi cuarto. Mis piernas se enrollaron en su cadera, aumentando la presión de nuestros sexos.

Los labios de Edward bajaron hasta mis pechos. Sus dientes se encargaron de eliminar las barreras.

No sé cuando, ni cómo, pero él estaba sobre mí, sobre la cama. Y sus manos estaban lo suficientemente ocupadas mientras él hacia de las suyas con sus labios.

Era casi metalúrgicamente. Porque mientras él besaba mis senos, sus manos desabrochaban mi pantalón, el roce con su entrepierna solo hacía que mi espalda se doblara a niveles casi imposibles en busca de su contacto. Y cuando sus carnosos labios descendían a mi sexo libre de prendas, sus manos fueron directo a mis senos.

Ese hombre quería matarme de un infarto. Eso era seguro.

Su lengua era milenaria, milagrosa…. ¡maldita boca! ¿Qué me estaba haciendo?

Pero era imposible saberlo, Edward se estaba dedicando a excitarme tanto que en cualquier momento, lo ahorcaría entre mis piernas… o quizás muera ahogado con mi orgasmo. De cualquier manera, mis dedos estaban fieramente entrelazados con su cabello.

Quizás solo fueron cinco minutos o una hora, ero para mi él trabajo fue largo… muy largo. Tanto que mi orgasmo fue acompañado con un grito desesperado.

-sabes exquisitamente bien- dijo Edward, dirigiéndose a mi boca.

Fue el beso más… extraño que alguna vez tuve. No es que tuviera muchos, pero con Edward todo era tan diferente.

_Bésalo, cómetelo, trágatelo. Haz lo que sea con su boca. Pero no lo dejes ir_- dijo mi conciencia, haciendo flexiones y alongando. Preparándose para la sesión de sexo que se nos venía encima

Intenté desabrochar su pantalón, pero su enorme erección no me lo permitía. Casi me pongo a llorar cuando el malito botón no se salía de su sitio… No tenía la culpa, era mi primera vez.

De cualquier manera, él noto mi desesperación. Sentí, en nuestro beso, como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Sus manos bajaron su pantalón. Y sin más contemplación empezó a entrar en mi interior.

-Dios bella, que apretada estas- dijo en un inicio, mientras yo me aguantaba las lagrimas. ¿Cómo esto podía ser tan placentero si dolía tanto?

Pude ver, por el rabillo del ojo como mi conciencia, sin prendas sobre ella, apretaba las piernas y metía sus manos dentro de ellas.

Edward, seguía entrando en mí. Yo solo me aguantaba el dolor… pero, a pesar del dolor, una ardiente sensación se formaba en mi bajo vientre.

Probablemente se topó con la mejor muestra de mi virgen cuerpo, porque el cobrizo salió de mi interior tan rápido que me hizo gemir de dolor.

-¡MIERDA, EDWARD!- dije retorciéndome.

-BELLA, ¿ERES…?

_¿Virgen? Si condenado idiota Ahora termina lo que haz iniciado ¿Qué esperas?-_ le grito mi conciencia. Notoriamente desesperada.

-¿Eres…? ¿Eres virgen?

-si, esa es la definición cuando no haz tenido sexo- mencioné, intentando aligerar el ambiente, sin conseguirlo.

-pero tú y Jasper…

-Jasper es el hermano de mi cuñada.

-Si, el gemelo de Rosalie- dijo. No era necesario recordarle que en algún momento de la historia, Jasper fue su cuñado.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-cuando tú y él terminaron, yo… lo golpeé hasta aburrirme porque te había tocado. Casi me siento culpable- dijo Edward apoyándose en sus codos.

Pero no lo hizo- dije yo, sentándome a horcadas sobre él, olvidando que no teníamos ropa y que mi relación, la sentimental por lo menos, con Jasper había acabado hace 6 años.

_Cariño, no puedes hacer eso. No puedes darnos aliento y ahora quitárnoslo como un dulce a un bebe. ¡Ten sexo con nosotras!-_ le grito mi conciencia.

-¿aún quieres que continuemos?

_¡CLARO QUE SI!_

-¿Por qué tendríamos que parar?- le pregunté, mucho más civilizada que esa voz interna.

-porque es tu primera vez… y yo… bueno. No lo sé.

-solo dejémonos llevar ¿si?- no sé ni me interesa de donde salió esa frase. Pero fue suficiente para que Edward continuara.

Tomó mi trasero y nos giró contra la cama.

-te prometo que será la mejor noche de nuestras vidas… lo juro- dijo él, besando mi cuello y mis pechos, para después desquitarse con mi boca.

_Eso no lo dudamos cariño._

Volvió a entrar en mí de modo lento y acompasado. Una vez adentro, espero a que me acostumbrara a su tamaño. ¿Me dolió? Si, pero el placer que lo siguió era superior a cualquier dolor existente.

Ahora entendía porque el mundo se movía tan rápido cuando se mezclaba con sexo. Porque Emmett y Rose no tenían problemas en su relación, porque era tan hermoso tener hijos… estaba empezando a pensar que el cantar de los pájaros en la mañana, de alguna manera, tenía que ver con el sexo. Pero aún no tenía pruebas que lo comprobaran.

El movimiento se hizo cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, más adentro. Era como sentir una bomba explotar dentro de mi. Pero lejos de ser molesta, era lo mejor en este mundo.

No demoré mucho en correrme. Fue una total vergüenza. Pero él no lo hizo. Continuamos… no sé cuantos orgasmos tuve, pero para ser mi "primera vez" sería absolutamente memorable. ¡Como amaba a este sujeto!

De pronto, tras mi última corrida, Edward empezó a moverse más fuerte contra mí. No contento con eso, sus manos dividieron el trabajo. Una estaba en mi clítoris, la otra en mi pezón y su boca, su espectacular boca no paraba de besarme. Él dejo sus espermatozoides dentro de mí y se puso a reír.

Internamente rogué, por no quedar embarazada en mi primera vez.

-¿cumplí mi promesa? – Yo solo lo miré, aun sobre mi, sin entender- ¿fue la mejor experiencia de tu vida?

-¡maldito vanidoso!- dije golpeando su hombro.

-aun no me respondes- dijo él, sonriendo de ese modo que me hacia suspirar.

-cállate- fue la simple palabra que salió de mis labios.

-tomaré eso como un sí.- dijo él saliendo de mi y dejando caer su cuerpo sobre mi colchón. Se recostó a mi lado y pasó su brazo izquierdo por detrás mío, asegurándose de acercar mi cuerpo al suyo

_Edward, cariño_- dijo mi conciencia cansada después de tanto e implacable sexo- _sé que para un embarazo es recordable esperar unas seis horas por lo menos entre cada intento. Pero, ¿no quieres intentar ahora?_

Quise reírme por el sucio, esforzado y comprometido pensamiento de mi conciencia. No lo hice, porque al parecer, Edward la escuchó y estuvo de acuerdo con ella.


	4. CAPITULO 3: Comienza el interrogatorio

**Comienza el interrogatorio.**

Era suya… yo, la torpe, irracional y romántica "niñita" era suya. Él probablemente jamás me perteneciera, pero yo siempre sería suya.

Mi entrepierna dolía a horrores, pero no importaba… pasaría por ese dolor mil veces si podía pasar solo un segundo más con mi cobrizo.

Debía ser la psicópata más afortunada en este planeta, pero también la más idiota. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, se enamora de Edward?

Es el hombre más inestable que conozco…. Es el único hombre incapaz de permanecer monógamo por más de 24 horas seguidas. Peor aún, lo más probable, es que después de esas 24 horas siendo hombre de una sola mujer, formara una orgía.

_Y por alguna razón, eso no es suficiente para que abramos los ojos y nos "desenamoremos" de él_- dijo mi conciencia mirando la cama donde nuestro adonis reposaba.

Durante unos segundo, entendí lo que Rose, mi cuñada (y la última novia que Edward había tenido), decía… Edward es capaz de impresionarte con solo mirarlo. Siempre había sido ese el caso. El problema con él, es que él no se impresiona, él no se enloquece, Edward no se enamora… esa es la triste verdad.

_No le hagas caso a Rose. Ella tiene a Emmett ¿no? Ella vio en tu hermano lo que nosotras vemos en él_- dijo mi conciencia, acariciando el rubio cabello.

Levanté mi trasero de la cama sin muchas ganas. Necesitaba una ducha y si seguía solo un segundo más entre las sabanas, tenía dos posibles modos de terminar la tarde… Intentando ahorcar a mí conciencia. O intentando tener a Edward dentro de mí nuevamente.

_El nos ama_- dijo mi conciencia mientras preparaba el desayuno. Ella en serio se sorprendió cuando salimos del baño y él seguía donde lo dejamos. Acostado en nuestra cama, mirando algo de televisión.

-el nos quiere… porque somos su mejor amiga. No olvides eso… o sufriremos más de lo esperado

Edward bajo en poco tiempo, me dio un casto beso en los labios cuando paso por mi lado… como si fuera algo clásico en vez de un suceso inesperado. Mis rodillas flaquearon, pero por lo menos fui más fuerte que mi conciencia, que se derritió en medio de la cocina.

Era extraño verlo, así que simplemente dirigía mi vista a él cuando estaba segura que él no me estaba mirando. Hice café, unas tostadas… algo simple, pero me vi demasiado ocupaba en su belleza, en sus movimientos… y aunque mi conciencia hacia un retrato de la cara del cobrizo en nuestra mesa con su propia baba, yo me dedique a cocinar las cosas más elaboradas que era capaz de hacer.

Tortas, hot cakes, pan, tortillas… lo que sea.

Y Edward no era tonto. Así que aligeraba mi pesar, retirándose de la cocina… o simplemente concentrándose en el periódico.

_Esto se ve tan… normal. Encajamos a la perfección. ¿Por qué él no se da cuenta?-_ preguntó mi conciencia. Aunque no estaba totalmente segura que me estuviera hablando a mi.

-Es solo porque no se siente presionado a arrancar. De aquí se puede ir en cualquier momento- le respondí sin pensar.

-¿dijiste algo?- preguntó esa profunda voz masculina que lleno mis oídos y debilitó mis piernas, obligándome a afirmar los platos con ambas manos si no quería perder un montón de loza.

-no, nada- dije simplemente.

Pero todas las burbujas tienes el mismo destino. Ya sea tarde o temprano, explotan… y dejan sus residuos alrededor.

No debería haberme sorprendido tanto. Los celos no eran nuevos, pero se sintió horrible cuando Edward llegó una tarde, hizo sus insinuaciones clásicas las que terminaron con nosotros en la cama, agitados y transpirando… y él ¿Qué dice? Un simple: "Bella, hoy saldré con Pam, no me esperes despierta".

Mi conciencia, ilusamente, se quedó en la sala esperándolo. Desde mi cuarto escuchaba su constante caminar… ¿ella en serio creía que Edward llegaría temprano y le daría explicaciones? Yo era la única loca en esta casa ¡Solo yo la veía!

En cambio, a base de mi experiencia, subí con un enorme pote de helado de chocolate y me desquite con el control… 300… 300 canales y nada entretenido que ver.

El golpe de azúcar consumido a altas horas de la noche solo causo estragos en mi organismo. No solo me levanté vomitando hasta mi alma… Mi ánimo era un horror y mi cabeza jamás había dolido tanto. Mis ojeras llegaban a mi boca ¡en serio!

Tuve mis imágenes creadas por mi cabeza. En todas ellas, Edward estaba con una chica diferente…

_Él llegó demasiado tarde_- dijo mi conciencia, con los brazos sobre su pecho y taconeando el suelo con su enorme zapato de de taco aguja_- ¡ni siquiera me respondió cuando le dije sus verdades! _

- Edward ni siquiera puede verte. Mucho menos escucharte, tonta.- le dije sin levantar la cabeza del inodoro.

_¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué puede acostarse con nosotras todos los días y también con otras? _– dijo ella sin tomarme en cuenta.

- Edward nunca será un monógamo. Acostúmbrate. Por ti hice esto… ahora resígnate rápido.

_¿¡POR MI HICISTE ESTO? ERES TAN DESCARADA BELLA. _

-NO ME GRITES QUE NO TENGO ANIMOS- con ese simple "comentario", ella desapareció.

Una semana entera paso. La rutina era la misma día a día. Él llegaba, me besaba y por más que intentara ser fría o imaginármelo invisible… él conseguía acorralarme contra algún mueble, sobre la mesa o contra la puerta… y el final siempre era el mismo, terminábamos en mi cama, agotados y sudados.

Al despertar, él ya no estaba… era ese el momento en que ser dueña de una cafetería tenia sus ventajas. Si bien adoraba cocinar y hacer pasteles, el local ubicado en el mejor punto del centro, no lograba llenar todas mis expectativas.

Sobre la mesa o pegado a la puerta del refrigerador siempre había una nota con el mismo mensaje: "fui a trabajar" citaban los papeles.

_No hay culpa, no hay perdones por llegar tarde. Solo un simple aviso-_ dijo mi conciencia, verbalizando mis pensamientos mientras se inclinaba para poder mirar por sobre mis hombros el mensaje de Edward.

-¿qué esperabas leer? ¿"Te amo Bella"?- le pregunté, intentando aligerar nuestro animo- Somos su mejor amiga…

_Una mejor amiga con la que tiene sexo todos los días…_

-el punto es, que no somos su esposa… ni siquiera su novia. Edward es así…

_Y así lo queremos. Somos unas grandes idiotas ¿lo he dicho?_

Quise decirle que era algo que yo sabía hace mucho tiempo. Pero preferí omitir cualquier comentario.

Sin ánimos de tomar el auto y aguantar el enorme taco que habría en la avenida, puse en marcha el plan B. Marque el número 2 en mi celular y teclado rápido hizo la llamada que esperaba.

-¿aló?- contesto al segundo tono.

-Jazzie, ¿te importa pasar por mi? Voy algo tarde- fue mi excusa.

-por supuesto cariño… siempre y cuando no vuelvas a llamarme "Jazzie"

Conocía hace tantos años a Jasper que era de esperar su aparición en mi pórtico en los próximos tres minutos. Él era un buen amigo, una persona excelente de corazón amable y buenas intenciones…. Como olvidar que él y Edward se odiaban a muerte. Era imposible estar en una habitación donde ambos estuvieran sin que se sacaran los ojos. Sin embargo, era imposible dejar de verlo, porque era el hermano de mi cuñada.

Como bien predije, él estuvo tocando el claxon antes de darme tiempo de salir.

La plática fue amena, conversamos del mantenimiento del local y de lo bien que nos va últimamente con los nuevos clientes. Jasper también es, mi asesor financiero. O eso era hasta que decidió "establecerse y atiende la cafetería conmigo de lunes a viernes.

Mantener secretos con él era casi tan imposible como mentirle a Edward, así que era mejor decir esto sin anestesia…

Mi conciencia iba en el asiento trasero limándose las uñas, tarareando la canción de la radio y mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana a los autos a nuestro alrededor.

-por cierto… ¿recuerdas a Edward?

_¡Pero que buena manera de empezar una declaración_!- se burló mi conciencia desde el asiento trasero al escuchar el resoplido de Jasper.

-nos estamos acostando juntos- dije esta vez, concentrado mi vista en el convertible rojo que iba al atrás nuestro

El auto freno tan bruscamente que por el espejo retrovisor vi como el convertible tomaba otra pista y pasaba por nuestro lado insultando a mi amigo.

Miré a Jasper con ansias de reprimirlo por su estúpido actuar, pero me arrepentí al escuchar a mi conciencia…

_Yo que tú no haría eso_- dijo ella, mirando al cara del rubio fijamente.

-¿se hicieron novios?- preguntó él. Ahí estábamos, en medio de la autopista en un auto detenido que era insultado por el resto de los vehículos.

_Esto se ve interesante. Quiero ver como se lo dices_- dijo mi conciencia, riéndose y volviendo su atención a la lima y sus uñas.

-no, solo tendremos un hijo. Pero cada uno seguirá su vida- quise agregar que no se preocupara. Que estaría bien… Jasper, mejor que nadie, conocía mi amor por Edward.

Paso un minuto en que mirar hacia fuera no era suficiente y giré mi vista solo un poco para ver la expresión iracunda de Jasper..

-Sei pazza/matta o sei una masochista?- gritó él cuando la voz volvió a su organismo. Jasper, de padres italianos, había vivido toda su infancia en Italia, pero llevaba tanto tiempo en Nueva York que el acento estaba casi olvidado en su sistema.

Había sido su amiga el tiempo que no era necesario un traductor para entender su pregunta…

"¿Tu estas loca o eres masoquista?"... fue mi conciencia la que respondió por mi…

_Un poco de ambas, ¿no lo crees?_

No volvió a hablarme en todo el camino hacia la cafetería. Llegamos, me baje cuando se detuvo en la puerta principal y él fue a estacionar el auto en la parte trasera. Volvió cuando yo atendía a los primeros visitantes y apenas me miró cuando entro a su lado de la barra y empezó vendiendo unos pasteles para llevar. A esta hora, jamás tenemos muchos visitantes que desayunen dentro.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando un muro humano invadió mi espacio personal.

-lo siento, fue una reacción… alterada- dijo Jasper- ¿quieres explicarme todo desde un inicio?

Mi conciencia se sentó sobre el buró, cruzó las piernas bajo ese estrecho vestido rojo y miro el trasero de Jasper fijamente, tomando notas en una libreta pequeña y haciendo pequeños gráficos… maldita idiota pervertida.


	5. CAPITULO 4: Premaduro

Pre-maduro

Una gran blasfemia cubre a otra de un modo casi invisible, pero entre mentiras, las colas se pisan. Entre mentiras, hay que seguir mintiendo. Entre mentiras se descubre una verdad demasiado dolorosa para decirla en voz alta. La visión de lo obvio, visto con otros ojos, no es más que un engaño cruel al sentimiento humano, donde lo insufrible y lo infaltable, es lo único esperable.

-¿Entiendes?- le pregunté mientras él se sentaba en la primera silla que encontró y mi conciencia refunfuñaba porque no pudo terminar el elaborado dibujo de su trasero.

-él quiere tener un hijo contigo… Y tú aceptaste.

_Si, es justo eso_- dijo mi molesta conciencia sentándose en sus piernas. ¿Qué acaso no tiene sentido moral?

-Jasper, lo amo. Haría cualquier cosa por él- dije antes de procesarlo.

-Bonita, tu corazón es inmenso. Tu paciencia es aún mayor… pero Edward no te merece. Es un… un…

-¿un qué?- pregunté, lista para el discurso. Él en cambio, suspiro y me miro directamente a los ojos. Luego, solo negó moviendo su adorable cabello rubio- Vamos Jasper, puedes decirme lo que sea. Dispara.

-egocéntrico narcisista, sin sentido de moralidad, que no cree en la monogamia o en ser fiel a un hecho o situación. Alguien incondicionalmente extraño e impredecible. Esa es la definición de Edward- de acuerdo… él si sabía como bajar a las personas de su fantasiosa nube.

Hasta mi conciencia sobre sus piernas se giro para verlo a la cara.

-lo siento, de nuevo me excedí- dijo el rubio.

_Ni que lo digas. Si me preguntas, prefiero el grito de enojo al susurro con una horrible verdad_- ella implemente se levanto de sus piernas y desapareció de la escena lo suficientemente enojada para no querer compañía.

-descuida. Es… - quise decir que era su forma de mirar a Edward. Aún mejor, intente decir que era mentira, pero mi cerebro no estaba en total desacuerdo con sus palabras- es tu opinión.

Una avalancha de clientes se aproximaba, ambos lo sabíamos por la hora que apuntaba el reloj frente a nosotros. Fue casi mutuo acuerdo, tanto él como yo nos levantamos y caminamos hacia nuestros puestos de trabajo.

Era oficial, mi día iba en proceso de ser un desastre.

Los último tres cappuccinos y dos latte macchiato me convencieron que Jasper solo quería lo mejor para mi. Él solo espera que algún día abra los ojos y me de cuenta de mi situación con Edward.

Es como en la película "a él no le gustas tanto". No porque te traten mal o te ignoren, quiere decir que estén locos de amor por ti. A veces, simplemente, si eres invisible.

_Por lo menos no somos invisibles como su mejor amiga. En cierto grado, somos -necesarias en su vida_- dijo mi conciencia, volviendo con los bosquejos a su libreta…

-esa es la peor forma de auto-complacernos que he escuchado de tus labios- le dije, intentando sonreír- ¿algún día me mostrarás eso?- pregunté, fijando mi vista en su libreta.

_Jamás… te perturbarías y no tengo dinero para el tratamiento_- dijo ella cerrándola de golpe y guardándola el algún lugar bajo su apretaba falda.

Camine atrás suyo, de vuelta a la barra y esperando limar asperezas con Jasper, pero… ¿Cuál fue sorpresa? El rubio no estaba en medio de un salón lleno de personas, atendiendo como condenado a muerte con una cara de tres metros por pelear con su amiga. No, claro que no. Él estaba en medio de una sesión de mutuo coqueteo con una chica que era visiblemente menor que él.

Atendiendo una fila con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al frente suyo, en una especie de "fila anexa" estaba ella. Una azabache con sonrisa de perlas, ojos tan azules como el cielo. Su cabello recogido solo dejaba más expuesta su belleza.

Jasper, por su lado, parecía un pequeño niño con una paleta entre manos. Nunca, lo juro, nunca había estado tan eficiente. Atendía casi sin ver y entregaba pedidos gigantescos en cosa de segundos para impresionar a la indudable colegiala.

Panorámicamente, vi como mi hermano y su prometida entraban al negocio, pero quedaban al final de la fila intentando mirarme para que los atendiera antes. Simplemente fingí que no los había visto y concentré mi atención en la chica y mi amigo.

No fui yo, fue mi conciencia la que escribió la nota en los papeles donde mandábamos los pedidos y me la dejo entre los dedos. Era imposible no molestarlo cuando entregaba la entrada perfecta.

Pasé por su lado sonriendo, ayudándolo a atender a la multitud deseosa de cafeína. Deje la nota sobre sus dedos, por suerte, la vio él primero antes que la chica.

"Tío Jasper, el jardín infantil lo anda buscando. Parece que excediste la leche en tus cappuccinos Jazzie".

Él comenzó a reír. Ambos supimos que el cambio de opiniones anterior había quedado en el pasado.

-se acabó tu turno Jasper, ve a tomar algo- dije, dándole el pie indicado para que ellos fueran conversar.

Mi conciencia se puso entre la azabache y Jasper, de frente a la chica. Abrió sus delgados brazos y piernas, como si protegiera al enorme rubio atrás suyo. La falda apretada subió por su pierna, pero no le dio importancia.

_Este es mi bombón ubio. Hazle daño y conocerás mi ira_- dijo, a modo de protección. Por mi parte, sucumbí todo atisbo de risa.

-por cierto, dime Ali- dijo la azabache estirando la mano antes que mi rubio saliera bajo la barra.

-un gusto, soy Jasper. ¿De qué es diminutivo Ali?

-de…- pero la chica no terminó su oración. Una gran mano masculina se poso en su hombro y la llevó casual pero notoriamente hacia atrás.

-Alice ¿qué te he dicho de hablar con idiotas? Solo quieren una cosa…- dijo el recién llegado.

No sé con total exactitud que gatillo mi conocimiento en ese nuevo visitante. Pero los efectos más seguros fueron el incesante tiritar de mis rodillas o la posición de ataque y seriedad de Jasper. Mi vista fue a dar a esos brazos firmes, aquel cabello cobrizo y ojos penetrantes: Edward.

El brazo del rubio, aún al mismo lado de la barra que yo, paso por mis hombros posesivamente. Yo, estaba en ese momento en la misma sintonía que mi conciencia.

¿Quién demonios era la adolescente bajo la protección de MI Edward? ¿Él también había excedido la porción de leche?

-solo hacia vida social- dijo ella dejando los ojos en blanco, e intentando quitar el brazo de Edward de sus hombros.

-Es un Hale- escuché que decía Edward entre dientes.

-¡¿Hale?- dijo la azabache mirando hacia el cobrizo. Para luego dirigir una mirada penetrante a mi Jasper. Sentí como sus músculos se tensaban completamente.

-¿la conoces Cullen?- le preguntó Jasper a Edward.

-sabes cariño, aquí apesta a testosterona. Lo cual no es agradable para los compradores ansiosos de cafeína- esa era la voz de Rose sacando a todos de sus puestos de batalla.

_¿Quién es esa? ¿Quería llevarse a mi Jasper y tiene el descaro de seguir al lado de mi Edward?-_ dijo mi conciencia, apunto de saltar al ataque.

Rose paso a nuestro lado de a barra, tomó uno de los delantales con la calcomanía de un tierno pastelito, que era el logo de la tienda. Se puso al otro lado de la caja y comenzó a vender por montones. Sobretodo a hombres que llegaban a pedir cualquier idiotez con tal de dialogar dos o tres palabras con la bella castaña.

Emmett por su parte, hizo lo mismo, solo que en vez de vender, espantaba a los chicos que coqueteaban con su prometida.

Yo, en ese momento, estaba saliendo del momento violento, abandonando a mi conciencia dentro de él. Jasper, Edward y la chica azabache seguían tan sumergidos en la pelea como antes.

-Hora de vender- dije lo suficientemente alto para que los tres salieran de su trance, pero ninguno lo hizo. Obligada por el deber economista, le di una palmada al trasero de Jasper, que causo el sonrojo del rubio, una mirada fría de la azabache y el desapruebo de Edward… que fue opacado por la baba proveniente de la boca de mi conciencia.

-creo que a tu hermano le gusto la azabache. ¿Sabes quien es?- no sabría especificar si mi pregunta fue debido a la preocupación o a los celos.

Rose levantó la vista de los pasteles y sus verdes ojos se concentraron en el publico. Ubico en dos segundos a la chica, tampoco sabría decir si fue por su cabello o por los ojos masculinos rodeándola.

-Alice Cullen, es la prima hermana de Edward… es como su hermana menor.

-jamás había escuchado de ella- dije con pesar. Guardando los celos en su caja correspondiente dentro de mi cerebro.

_Es una idiota de todos modos. Se quería llevar a mi Jasper-_ dijo mi conciencia, grandísima caliente egoísta.

-parece que Jasper quedó algo encandilado por su belleza-mencioné entre dientes.

La risa de la rubia llamo la atención de todos los presentes, los tirabuzones al costado de sus mejillas se movían de un lado a otro y no se detuvo hasta que Emmett paso por su lado besando su mejilla, combatiendo la risa con su sonrojo inminente.

_Apágate cariño_- mencionó mi conciencia, mirando a Rose.

-si no te conociera como lo hago y no estuviera al tanto de tu obsesionado amor por Edward, diría que estas un poco celosa.

-si lo estoy- dije.

_¿lo estas?-_ preguntó mi conciencia.

-Jasper es mi…. Es básicamente el mejor amigo correspondiente. Si bien Edward ocupa ese papel en mi vida, por él siento otras cosas más que amistad. Por Jasper solo siento un enorme cariño de hermanos. Es como estar con Emmett, solo que sin la parte fea de Emmett.

-mi osito no tiene partes feas. Créeme- dijo la rubia levantando las cejas subjetivamente

-¡Pensamiento libidinoso e impuro, aléjate de mi mente sana y casta!

_Primero, tu mente no es sana y casta… segundo, ¿he mencionado lo bien que me cae esta rubia?-_ dijo mi conciencia, riendo por el comentario de Rose

-de todas maneras- dijo esta vez Rose, bajando la voz, limitando la conversación- da igual si a Jasper le gusto o no la prima de Edward. Ella es una Cullen, por tanto, Jasper la odiará tanto como odia a tu adorado Edward.

_Vaya, vaya-_ dijo mi conciencia mirando a Jasper- _nuestro bombón acaba de personificar a un adorable Romeo-_ ella recibió mi mirada intrigada mientras Rose decoraba un par de pasteles_- Jasper y Alice… habrá que ver si terminan igual que los Capuleto y los Montesco- _agregó bajándose del buró de un salto- _no quiero sangre derramada e nuestro piso… y Jasper no mira a Edward de otra manera que un perro mira a otro._


	6. CAPITULO 5:A veces los recueros te matan

**A veces los recuerdos, son más duros que la realidad.**

watch?v =xlnpedL eGbo (sin espacios, por si les inetersa con musica de fondo c:)

El 90% de las veces, el cerebro bloquea ciertos conductos en la cabeza a modo de superar el dolor. Es defenderse del peor modo posible… porque tu cabeza trae recuerdos que confunden tu conciencia.

Por esos motivos, hay que poner la cara a los problemas, recibir los golpes directo en la cara…. Y después desechar tus penas con lágrimas interminables…

Parecía que había sido solo ayer… como si todo se borrara frente de mis ojos y una nube camuflara mi corazón.

Sabía a quien veía, lo conocía, podría haber identificado ese rostro en las penumbras, era capaz de hacerlo sin lugar a dudas, pero hasta ahora comprendo que la palabra que buscaba.

No me atrevía a mirarlo, pero sabía que estaba ahí, con su cabello brillando bajo el sol, desordenado y despreocupado…. Como si jamás se hubiera presentado con una peineta. Sin embargo, lucía perfecto. Aunque perfecto era un adjetivo demasiado humano para describirlo… él era simplemente maravilloso.

Era difícil elaborar una tabla que indicara lo que estaría dispuesto a dar por él. Si él me pedía que saltara de un risco, estaba segura que preguntaría "¿cuál?" y lo cumpliría con los ojos cerrados, porque estaría con él… Y él siempre estaría para mí. En ese momento, sentí que era así.

Rodeados de árboles, entre los que se colaban leves pero poderosos rayos solares, se hallaba él. Iluminado como si fuera un ángel.

No lo miraba, no me atrevía, el calor en mi pecho era indescriptible… inconcebible. Yo, yo simplemente era demasiado cobarde para mirarlo en ese momento, aun así, podía adivinar que su mirada estaba concentrada en unas manos, en unos ojos, en el cabello… en todo un cuerpo que no era el suyo… Y me dolía no entender su admiración, su fiero control y adulación.

Él miraba pasmado y anonadado, era feliz con solo mirar, se conformaba sin llegar a tocar, admiraba y se concentraba en un cuerpo que no era suyo…Pero que tampoco era el mío.

Más rabia sentía y evitaba el doble mirarlo. Pero todo era en vano, porque no importaba que él estuviera con otra. No importaba que la noche anterior hubiera dicho mil amores a mis pies, mil juramentos de lealtad y amistad. O que ahora estuviera subyugándose a una mujer que no lo amaba… sin importar que pasara entre nosotros, mis ojos siempre iban a él, eran como imanes… y él era mi polo opuesto.

Pero el destino no estaba de acuerdo conmigo ¿¡QUÉ SABÍA ÉL DE AMOR! ¡Solo tenía 17 años! Y ella tenía mi edad… esa tonta morena tenía mi edad. Yo la conocía… y ella me conocía a mí. Solía jugar a las muñecas conmigo cuando éramos vecinas, pero cambio. Emily cambio de un día para otro… Y por hechos inesperados, mi vida cambio junto con su cambio.

Él la amaba. Mi mejor amigo la amaba. Mi cobrizo. Mi Edward la amaba con todo su corazón…. Y ella era una maldita tonta rebelde que estaba en su etapa "sola contra el mundo" donde el perfecto Edward Cullen no calzaba. Era el cobrizo perfecto, el alumno estrella, el chico deseado… pero Emily mantenía una imagen…

Y yo seguía ahí, en aquel parque, escondida tras un árbol… ¿Qué tan pequeño podía llegar a ser el mundo?

La noche anterior, Edward había dicho que tenía algo importante que hacer, y que no podríamos vernos… yo decidí salir con Jasper ¿tal era el destino? ¿Tan mal me había portado en mi vida anterior para presenciar esto?

Yo lo amaba. Él, no lo hacía.

Él me quería. Yo… yo era una tonta que nunca enfrentó la verdad…

Pero ahora es cuando sufro las consecuencias… ahora, después de 8 años.

La última vez que Edward se enamoró.

Paso lo obvio… aprendí a odiar a Emily desde ese día. Porque no importó que ella le dijera que no una y otra vez durante un año, él seguía insistiendo. Emily se fue de Nueva York y Edward seguía hablando de ella…

Él dejo de amar. Olvido el sentimiento y desecho su corazón en un putrefacto basurero para que nadie lo encontrara… yo… sinceramente no sé que estaba pensando en ese momento para no abrir sus ojos. Supongo que el miedo de perder su amistad y por consecuente, perderlo a él, me lo impedía…

Ahora sufría las consecuencias.

Ahora que el test de embarazo marcaba positivo.

Ahora que no hay vuelta atrás entiendo que era aquel sentimiento en el parque ocho años atrás; celos.

Fue como desperté de mi recuerdo. Sumergida en lágrimas vacías, lagrimas que jamás tendrían un concepto claro de cómo sería su final.

Sobre una cama sin compañía, pero que no era mía. Siempre supe a que iba… siempre supe que mi destino no terminaría como un final de cuento de hadas donde la tipa más tonta se queda con el chico perfecto. Lo sabía, y no me retire a tiempo.

Yo sabía que mi vida sería normal y "el chico perfecto" era y sería por siempre mi mejor amigo. ¿Por qué simplemente alimente mis esperanzas, si sabia que nada iba a durar?

Jasper mostró clemencia al dejarme dormir en su cama, sin hacer comentarios, mientras él ocupaba el incomodo sillón de su departamento.

Pero no importaba cuantas horas pasaran, cuantas ovejas contara o cuantas formas encontrara en el techo… mis ojos simplemente no se quería cerrar. No cuando lo primero que hacían era ver esa imagen… ¿habría algo peor?

Era un acto inconsciente, juro por Dios que no deseaba llorar… Era más posible llorar cuando ese acto no afectaba a nada más. Pero ahora tenía un hijo… un bebe en mi vientre que sufriría mis males, y pasará lo que pasará, No sería una mala madre… eso jamás.

Era en este momento, en que daba igual si Edward iba a estar conmigo sentimentalmente o no. Él me lo dejó claro desde la primera vez, ambos seguiríamos nuestros caminos, pero con un hijo de por medio_. "todo tan bien como siempre"._ Claro… ¿cómo podría eso ocurrir?

Yo lo amaba, eso no cambiaría. Pero él no lo hacía…. Y lamentablemente eso tampoco cambiaría.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría llorar? Porque nadie hasta el momento ha muerto de amor. Romeo murió por veneno y la idiotez de Julieta. Heathcliff murió en la soledad de un amor interesado, pero su defunción fue debido a la edad y nada más. Cuando Darcy creyó que Elizabeth no lo amaba, no se echo a morir… simplemente le preguntó sus sentimientos. Daba igual en que tiempo o que personajes literarios buscásemos…. Las personas, no mueren de amor.

El amor te hace sufrir… y te hace pensar que estas muriendo por dentro, pero tu corazón sigue palpitando, igual que ayer o igual que hace un mes.

… Aunque aún no cuestiono si el sufrimiento te podía llevar a la muerte de forma lenta y torturante…

Supongo o espero que haya sido ese pensamiento el que llevó mi mirada hacia el anillo que reposaba en mi mano… ese anillo con un bonito y pequeño diamante negro en la punta, donde los laterales estaban adornados por corazones… y recordé el momento en que Edward me lo regalo hace 8 años… el día anterior a que su corazón desapareciera de su pecho.

Aquello trajo indudablemente el recuerdo a mi estúpido y masoquista subconsciente….

"Es un símbolo" había dicho Edward

"¿Un símbolo de que?" Pregunto ella en ese momento.

_¡Te lo va a pedir, te lo va a pedir! Dijo mi conciencia desesperada y alterada como una niña a la que se le da un caramelo_.- incluso su conciencia estaba limpia de pecado hace tanto tiempo. Digo… solo tenía 15 años

"De nuestra amistad… Nuestra eterna amistad".- dijo él. Reventando por primera vez el globito de esperanza.

¿Por qué creí en ese momento que sería la última vez? ¿Por qué, después de Emily, creí que él me amaría? He sido una tonta todo este tiempo. Una tonta ilusa que sigue creyendo en los finales felices y los príncipes azules… ¡despierta Isabella!

_Él jamás nos querrá ¿cierto_?- dijo mi conciencia trayendo mi mente a la actualidad.

-no- dije convencida. Yo siempre sería lo mismo, su mejor amiga. Y no saldría de esa raya para otra cosa que no fuera ser la madre de sus hijos solo porque él me encontraba "la adecuada".

_¿Por qué lo amamos tanto? ¿Por qué no amamos a Jasper?-_ Por primera vez, desde que tenía memoria, vi como una emoción era compartida. Mi conciencia y yo sentíamos la misma opresión en el pecho.

Era sumamente extraño vernos así… tan… tan increíblemente expuestas. Las lágrimas caían por nuestras mejillas, aunque ella intentaba reprimirlas.

Yo debería hacer lo mismo, pero de hacerlo, me ahogaría internamente….

Estaba en todos mis sentidos cuando acepté este estúpido trato. Desde un comienzo, sabía en el embrollo que me estaba metiendo.

-Porque sentimos por Jasper, lo mismo que Edward siente por nosotras…- le dije casi sin separar los labios… de cualquier manera, sabía que ella entendería.

…_no culparía a Jasper por odiarnos… Somos unas perras_- dijo mi conciencia caminando hacia la ventana.

Era casi estúpido darle tantas vueltas al asunto, pero solo casi. Cuando las dos barritas salieron en el test de embarazado, estaba realmente feliz. Y aunque mi conciencia se retuvo a dar saltitos alegres como los míos, era visible su alegría… sus ojos brillaban. Pero ahora ambas solo irradiábamos pena… Éramos un completo desastre.

Me saque el maldito anillo y lo deje sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama. NO sin gritarme a mi misma que derramar una simple lagrima era cínico e irracional.

_¿Qué haces? Se podría perder-_ dijo mi conciencia, mirándome reprobatoriamente. Solo le falto tomar el anillo y mecerlo de forma protectora.

-también deberías dejarlo. Es como si Edward nos gritara en cada momento que nunca nos amará como nosotras a él- le dije de modo severo. Lastimero… pero segura de ello.

_Lo haré_- dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado.

-sigo viéndolo en tu mano, cariño- le dije, casi en burla… tratándola como ella me trata a mi.

Ella evito mi mirada

-cobarde- susurre

_¡dije que lo haré!_

-¡pues no te veo hacerlo!

_¡lo haré espiritualmente!_ _El anillo se ve bonito en mi mano_- dijo ella como excusa. La peor, si preguntan mi opinión. Ni siquiera mi conciencia era tan vanidosa y superficial.

-da igual- dije cuando ella camino cobardemente- de todos modos somos un oficial desastre.

Mi conciencia susurró algo hacia el vacío. Concentrada en el horizonte. Luego se desvaneció de mi vista, pero estoy casi segura que dijo: "_En eso tienes razón_"

Me levanté de la cama. Mañana retomaría mi pesar por permitir que Jasper durmiera en el sillón de su propia casa cuando tenía una acogedora cama desocupada. Porque de seguro, esta noche no visitaría a Morfeo.

No cuando lo único que mecería mis sueños, sería la imagen de Edward cogiéndose a su rubia, pierna larga y delgaducha secretaría como animal en celo, sobre su escritorio…. Ese, definitivamente, no sería un bonito sueño para una embarazada enamorada de un hombre que apenas tiene sentimientos.


	7. CAPITULO 6: Puñaladas

No sabía quién me había abrigado. Mucho menos en que momento de la noche, mi cuerpo había llegado a la cama, pero era seguro, que el culpable de mi comodidad, fuera el mismo dueño de la mano que ahora acariciaba con tanto cuidado y dedicación mi cabello.

Abrí los ojos a regañadientes, lista para recibir su mirada penetrante. Jasper era tan tierno, tan preocupado… pero él no me veía. Me estaba mirando, pero no me veía.

No lo hizo hasta que fui capaz de mover mis músculos… mi conciencia se movió en el fondo de la habitación. Ella seguía al lado de la ventana… no parecía haber dormido bien.

Corrección, ella solo parecía no haber dormido.

-¿todo bien?- preguntó mi chico perfecto.

-eso creo- le respondí sin creérmelo.

-por alguna razón… esto tiene cara a Edward- no era una pregunta, eso era obvio. Por lo tanto, no era necesario que respondiera.

No iba a defenderlo, no me sentía capaz de eso.

Miré a un lado, el anillo seguía sobre la mesa… más allá, mi conciencia aún le daba vueltas contra su dedo.

-¿alguna vez pensaste que estaríamos mucho mejor juntos?- Incluso mi conciencia se volteo después de esa pregunta- Solo piénsalo… Edward no sería un pesar diario…

_El punto, es que somos idiotas y no razonamos_- dijo mi conciencia, apoyando su codo contra la ventana y la cara en su mano.

-pero me gusta Edward. Siempre me ha gustado Edward.

-golpe bajo…

-lo siento- dije instantáneamente- yo solo… Lo siento.

Un silencio reinó la habitación por unos minutos. Uno de esos silencios que te ves obligada a mantener, porque el primero que hable, solo dirá idioteces.

Con Jasper, el tiempo adquiría otra concepción, pero en este segundo, no era una "declaración" lo que necesitaba, o simplemente aguantaba.

-Te adoro Jasper… Quizás te amo también- él concentró su mirada en mi y tomó mi mano derecha- Pero no es el amor que se debe sentir por una pareja.

-haz sido la mejor amiga del hombre que te gusta… por años, sintiendo un amor de pareja que él confunde con "lealtad"- dijo él, volviendo a mirar la pared- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo nuestro se iría por el retrete?

_Nos devolvió el golpe_- dijo mi conciencia- _y lo pegó justo en el centro de nuestro corazón… felicítalo de mi parte_- agregó sonriendo irónicamente.

-¿y que haz hecho tú todo este tiempo?- de acuerdo, ese si fue un comentario hiriente. Iba con intenciones de herir… y fue lo único que consiguió.

Nos sumimos en otro silencio que se me antojó eterno. Sin embargo, su mano seguía entrelazada con la mía… y se sentía tan bien, tan normal y natural.

Edward descontrolaba todo mi sistema, era capaz de ponerme de cabeza con solo una sonrisa. Pero ¿no es necesario un cable a tierra de vez en cuando? Era eso lo que Jasper producía en mí. Era como un soplo de paz y tranquilidad.

-eres mi mejor amiga- dijo él susurrando.

-no quiero perderte. Soy egoísta y no he pensado en ti… solo sé que no te quiero lejos de mi lado.

-sabes lo que pienso- dijo él- siempre que me quieras me tendrás para ti. Solo que a veces no sé si yo te tengo para mi…

-soy tu mejor amiga- dije sin pensarlo… Mi conciencia se acercó a la cama, se sentó frente a mi rubio amigo y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Puso sus manos delicadas en ambas mejillas, James estaba tan concentrad mirando el vacío que en serio parecía capaz de verla.

_Somos una mierda de persona que entrego su corazón y se lo entregan constantemente roto. No sabemos como dejar de amar a un idiota. No somos tu mejor opción. Eres un hombre fantástico, así que permanece a nuestro lado para no derrumbarnos a cada minuto… quédate con nosotras, pero no nos pidas algo que no somos capaz de entregarte_- Ella se levantó de la cama, se quitó el anillo del dedo anular y lo dejó al lado del original.

-supongo que debería conformarme con eso- dijo él después de unos minutos, intentando sonreír. Simplemente no le creía, pero también intente sonreír.

Nos levantamos en silencio, sin despegar nuestras manos. Estar con Jasper transmitía a mi cuerpo paz y serenidad. Era casi como no amar a Edward… solo casi.

Cuando empezamos a cocinar, nuestras manos se separaron y una corriente recorrió todo mi cuerpo, pidiendo, fervientemente, que su contacto volviera. Pero era inútil transmitir esos sentimientos en voz alta. Solo dañaría a una persona que adoro.

-no deberías conformarte con eso- le dije mientras comíamos. No lo miré, me concentré en la comida, pero estaba segura que su mirada estaba clavada en mi rostro.- Que seamos amigos… cada persona debe luchar por lo que quiere. Sé que sueña horrorosamente egocéntrico, pero…

- no suena egocéntrico, suena real- dijo él sin dejarme terminar- y tienes razón. Quizás empiece a luchar por tu amor cuando te decidas a luchar por el tuyo.

_Ese si es un buen amigo. ¿No te interesaría enamorarte de él ahora mismo?-_ preguntó mi conciencia. Yo solo la miré extrañada- _No me mires así. Acabo de apagar el modo "idiota melancólica" y volví con la "cazadora"._

-eres el mejor. ¿Lo sabías?- le dije entrelazando nuestras manos.

-lo sé… lo sé- dijo mi rubio riendo- causo esa sensación en la gente. Soy irresistible.

El resto de la tarde se paso realmente rápido. Edward me llamo tres veces después de almuerzo… las tres dejé que el teléfono sonara. Jasper se dio cuenta, pero omitió cualquier comentario.

Empezamos a ver una película romántica… y todo volvió a ser como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros. Él estaba recostado, con su cabeza apoyada en mi rezago y yo jugueteaba con su cabello. Jazzie solía agregar cada cierto tiempo que esa clase de cosas no pasaban en la realidad. Yo en cambio, defendía la creatividad de los cineastas.

Mi celular volvió a sonar, y aunque pretendía dejarlo sonar, mis deseos no se cumplieron.

-¿Qué quieres que molestas tanto?- dijo muy amablemente mi rubio.

-¿dónde crees que está si estás hablando conmigo y no escuchas música al otro lado, imbécil?- tanta cordialidad, empalagaba a cualquiera.

-No idiota, ella está aquí. Esta bien y en una pieza… - Jasper me miró… Indicó el teléfono y yo me levanté del sillón. Mordiéndome una uña.

-paso la noche conmigo- dijo después de una pausa. No sé que le respondió Edward pero consiguió el sonrojo de Jasper instantáneamente.

-Si, grandísimo imbécil. Bella se aburrió de tú inservible pene y vino a gozar de lo que es bueno. Pasamos una noche espectacular… estoy pensando seriamente en impedir que se vaya…- Jasper ocultó su mirada de mi. Probablemente yo también lo hubiera echo. Porque, pase lo que pase, prefiero mil y una veces que Edward Cullen piense que me acosté con Jasper, a que se enteré que pase una noche horrible por su culpa.

Decidí caminar a la pieza y esperar el resumen de la conversación… Esta noche, lo más seguro sería dormir nuevamente en casa de mi amigo. Pero no era tan inconsciente para hacerlo dormir nuevamente en el sillón.

_Perfectamente podrí dormir con nosotras. Ya sabes, probar… variar los estilos y posiciones_- dijo mi conciencia, poniendo su oreja en la puerta.

Pero no. No sería bueno ni para mí, ni para él. Era hora de enfrentar mis temores. O eso me decía a mi misma mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro por la habitación.

Fue casi mágico, estoy segura que el destino no estaba de mi lado en ese momento, pero el celular de Jasper empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa. Mis dedos, intentando concentrarse en algo que no fuera la conversación de los dos hombres al otro lado de la puerta, se inmiscuyeron en la privacidad de mi mejor amigo…

Mensajes, eso era… muchos, miles de mensajes.

Estaba acostumbrada a recibir invitaciones de mi compañía telefónica cuando no se trataba de mis amigos, pero Jasper excedía los límites… otra vez.

Rebeca, Samanta, Veronica; Eloise, Carlie, Claire… todas con el mismo trasfondo, "Te extraño Jasper ¿Cuándo tienes libre de nuevo? Te necesito, en serio te necesito". Todas ellas eran lo mismo, pero subiendo en el tono lujurioso de cada letra en ellos.

Estaba a punto de salir y preguntar ¡¿Qué carajo significaba eso?! Pero el celular vibró por última vez… el nombre quizás no me hubiera sorprendido bastante si la foto en la pantalla no fuera alguien conocido…

Alice. La pelinegra esplendorosa que acompañaba a Edward el otro día. La prima pequeña de mi… bueno, de Edward. ¡UNA CULLEN! ¿Qué hacía Jasper conversando con una Cullen?

_Ábrelo_- indicó mi conciencia. Pegada a mi espalda viendo cada palabra en ese mensaje.

"No creo que sea bueno vernos, esto no esa bien… No saldré con alguien a escondidas ¿Qué clase de vida sería esa? Acéptalo Jasper, esto no va a ninguna parte. Y es mejor dejarlo antes de que nos haga algún daño. Fue una buena noche, en serio me agradó tu cama, pero no se volverá a repetir"

-le dije que estaban bien… en resumen- interrumpió su voz, a continuación del sonido de la puerta.

No sé que me sorprendió más… la cara de Jasper, con su celular en mis manos. O el llanto de mi conciencia, mitad ira y mitad desesperación, golpeando el pecho del rubio enojadísima.

¡Suficiente! Nadie me haría sufrir… era un juramento que pensaba cumplir desde este mismo segundo.

Tomé mis cosas y salí del departamento de Jasper como alma que lleva el diablo antes de que él pudiera siquiera reaccionar por mis actos. ¡Que viera el mensaje de su amiguita y juntara los hilos!

_Al diablo con Edward. Al diablo con Jasper_- dijo mi conciencia caminando a mi lado furibunda- _¡Al diablo con todos! Debemos cambiar nuestros ojos Bella. ¡Estamos rodeadas de inútiles irracionales!_

Y entre ella furiosa y yo dolida, no es posible que nada bueno salga de mi boca.


	8. CAPITULO 7: Nuevas juntas

Ella estaba en su pose: "me importa un carajo lo que pienses". Apoyada contra la pared con la rodilla flectada y observando el largo de sus uñas.

_¿Cuántas veces debe decírtelo?_- le dijo a Edward sin perder segundos valiosos de su tiempo en la cara del cobrizo- _Si estuvimos o no con Jasper, no es asunto tuyo bonito. Ahora mueve tu hermoso culo a tu oficina y sigue follándote a la relojito de arena_…- yo solo la mire, concentrando mi vista en cualquier cosa que no fueran los verdes u penetrantes ojos_- ya sabes_- dijo mi conciencia, cubriendo su boca para que Edward no la "viera"- _a la que da vuelta cada media hora…._

No pude contener la risa. Ella me miro con suficiencia… como si fuera mágico sacar de mí una simple risita.

_Agradece que no le dije la "ojo de tucán"_- dijo ella sonriéndome- _la que siempre esta atrás del pico…_

Las risas invadieron todo mi cuerpo hasta concentrarse en mi estomago. Era tal el nivel, que no importaba que dijera Edward, yo esta en mi espacio feliz y ni siquiera él lo podía arruinar.

-¿Qué es tan cómico?- dijo el cobrizo, apenas separando la mandíbula- porque yo aún no logro ver la parte divertida de todo esto.

-¿esto es una escena?

-no, no lo es Bella…. Pero ¡mierda! Se supone que estábamos juntos ¿no? Se supone que tú y yo...

_¿Tú y yo? ¿En serio tiene el descaro de decir tú y yo?-_ dijo mi conciencia, levantándose de su cómoda posición. Ella solía vestir de forma elegante, sexy y de vez en cuando, fingía despreocuparse de su imagen… Aún así, si alguien estuviera tan loco como yo, y fuera capaz de verla, esa chica impondría cierto respeto, pero ahora, con un vestido de strapless, apretado a la cintura y un liviano chalequito sobre sus delgados brazos, no infringía siquiera un poquito de miedo… incluyendo la cara de psicópata que estaba poniendo en este momento- _¡Ten la cartera Bella! _-Dijo ella lanzando su elegante bolsito hacia mi- _voy a matarlo por imbécil._

-¿tú y yo?- dije antes que ella llegara a Edward- ¿lo dices en serio?

-_dile Bella_- dijo mi conciencia furiosa- _¡dile que vimos su enorme culo divirtiéndose con la piernas largas!_

-dijiste que nuestra vida seguiría como siempre… ¿o escuché mal?- que él abriera y cerrara su boca, sin saber que decir, casi motivo a mis labios para sonreír- Yo solo estoy haciendo mi vida Edward.

-¡PERO TENIAMOS UN TRATO!

_Ahora si que lo castro. ¿Dónde dejaste las tijeras de pollo?-_ fue la frase de la imaginaria elegante. La escuchaba remover los cajones en la cocina.

-si, y yo jamás rompo una promesa. Voy a ser la madre de tu hijo Edward

-hija…- corrigió él, como si fuera un reflejo.

-el punto es, que hasta donde yo sé, tú no eres ni mi marido - dije acercándome a él, con mi dedo alzado y golpeando su pecho-, ni mi padre –otro golpe-, ni siquiera mi novio. Así que no metas tus narices, donde nadie te ha llamado.

Tomé mi cartera y mi chaqueta, las que estaban dolorosamente cerca de Edward. Mi con ciencia salió de la cocina con una sonrisa en su cara. Al pasar cerca del cobrizo, lo miró a los ojos y le sacó la lengua.

Cuando me subí al auto, no puse atención en el camino y cuando lo hice, era demasiado tarde. Estaba en la puerta del departamento de Jasper. El portero se acercaba a mí y mi dedo fue directo al botón que bajaba el vidrio del copiloto.

Mi conciencia, en aquel asiento, miró el edificio tan conocido para nosotras. Mientras Peter, el portero, hablaba.

-el joven Jasper esta en su departamento. ¿Él debería estar esperándola?- preguntó el canoso hombre.

-No pete, solo…

_Podemos ir a otro lugar. No tengo ánimos de ver a Jasper. Quizás esté allí con la amiguita nueva_- dijo mi conciencia, limpiando una traicionera lágrima_- Debemos renovar la lista de amigos… es un hecho._

-solo creí haber olvidado algo, pero no… ya lo encontré.

-¿debo informarle al joven Jasper?- preguntó el hombre sonriendo.

-no… yo… finge que nunca estuve aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿se encuentra bien, señorita?- preguntó el atento hombre.

_Explícame cuándo dejaron de hacer tipos cómo tú_- le dijo ella a Peter-. _Ahora los escaparates están llenos de imbéciles que solo les importa follarse todo lo que ocupe falda._

-si Peter- le dije sonriendo- solo agotada.

_Y con el corazón roto, cariño. No olvidemos esa parte_- me dijo mi conciencia sacando los clinex de la guantera.

Él se alejó del auto y por el retrovisor podía ver su mano alzada despidiéndome.

_¿Y si vamos a una disco? ¿Un bar? ¿Un pub_?- me preguntó ella, mirándose al espejo y haciendo caras.

-creí que estabas en plan pesimista- le dije, parando en un semáforo.

_Hey, era eso o decirte que manejaras hacia un maldito acantilado_- me dijo sonriendo.

-creo que me quedó con el acantilado.

_Eres despreciable ¿te lo he dicho?_

-no sé… ¿unas cuatro mil veces?

Las risas comenzaron entre nosotras. Ocupo uno que otro argumento y terminamos en la fila de un bar bastante conocido.

Delante, había unas chicas riendo de un comentario bastante machista del chico que estaba con ellas. Un grupo de hombres llegaron igual de felices, escuchaba algunos comentarios… De la nada, un imbécil del grupo chocó contra mi espalda, botando mi cartera.

_¡Ten cuidado Idiota!-_ le dijo mi alterada conciencia

-lo siento- dijo él rápidamente, recogiendo mis cosas en el suelo.

Hice lo mismo, y algo cayó de la cartera de una chica adelante nuestro. El problema, fue que solo yo lo vi su procedencia. Intente recogerlo y entregárselo, pero una mano masculina llegó antes que la mía.

-¡vaya!- dijo él al ver lo que intentaba recoger- tú si sabes cómo divertirte- al ver la tira de condones.

-no… no son míos- dije colorada, quitándoselo de las manos.

-como digas- dijo él sonriendo.

Le entregue "el paquete" a la chica. Ella ni siquiera se sonrojo y yo seguía echa un tomate.

_Descuida… hay gente sin vergüenza_- dijo mi conciencia, mirando descaradamente al chico de atrás que seguía riendo.

El gorila en la puerta me dejó pasar y a la mitad del grupo de atrás. Escuché como se quedaban esperando y yo camine a la barra…

watch?v=fwK7ggA3-bU

-una vodka naranja- dije ausente.

_¿Qué haces?-_ preguntó mi conciencia cuando el barman me entregó la copa y caminé hacia una mesa alejada.

-¿de que hablas?

_La copa tonta. ¿Olvidas que ya no puedes beber?_

-no- le dije ausente- es para hacer ambiente.

_Pues hay alguien pendiente del ambiente que quieres formar_- dijo mi conciencia, sonriéndole al chico que nos miraba.

-¡por Dios! ¿Puedes bajarle a tu termómetro personal? Es el chico que vio los condones.

_Con mayor razón-_ dijo ella sonriente- _extiende tu sonrisa. Viene hacia nosotras_.

Intente ocupar el clásico plan de escape. Pero él me detuvo.

-lamento lo de antes. Estaba bromeando. Espero no haberte molestado- dijo él- Por cierto, dime Jake. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

Era alto, cabello oscuro como la noche y totalmente desordenado. De ojos oscuros y una barba insipiente. Me concentre tanto en sus labios que mi cerebro se desconectó.

-te lo diría… pero tendría que matarte luego- le dije, poniendo tras mi oreja una desobediente mechón de cabello y mordiendo mi labios inferior.

_¿En serio? ¿De donde salió eso?-_ dijo mi conciencia apretando a Jake por atrás

-en ese caso, chica incógnita. ¿Te apetece bailar?

_Cariño, tienes mi permiso para hacer con este cuerpo lo que mejor sepas hacer_- dijo mi conciencia dejando su chaqueta en el respaldo del asiento y caminando a la pista de baile.

-Intento decirte que no, pero mi cuerpo sigue diciéndote que si. Intento decirte que te detengas, pero tu labial me tiene sin aliento.- dijo él mientras caminábamos y atraía mi cuerpo al suyo.

-¿Qué?

-solo cantaba- dijo él sonriendo- aunque…

_Aunque ¿qué?-_ preguntó mi conciencia, refregando su cuerpo con el del azabache por atrás

-Isabella- le dije entre gritos en su oído.

-¿Qué?

-mi nombre, es Isabella, pero dime Bella…

Seguimos bailando, disfrutando del momento y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí que mi día podía ir mejor.

Ni Jasper, ni Edward, ni nadie en el maldito mundo me arruinaría en mi momento feliz. Este chico era fantástico, era hermoso… y por unos segundos, mi cabeza planeo todo un elaborado escenario de celos y ataque.

Lo sé, lo sé… cada día peor

-es un gusto conocerte Bella- dijo Nick, acercando su cuerpo al mío.

-no eran míos los condones- dije estúpidamente.

Mi conciencia me miró con ira y empezó a golpear mi brazo.

-sigue siendo un gusto conocerte- respondió él a mi desubicado comentario.

-genial- fue todo lo que dije.

Seguimos bailando y… me divertí. Él rió y jugamos unas cuantas veces. Me invitó una copa y me rehusé, me invitó con sus amigos y… bueno, no me rehusé.

Estuve con ellos hasta las 4 de la mañana hasta que decidí irme. Jake se acercó a mí y me dio su número.

-espero verte pronto- dijo él, mientras me acompañaba al auto.

_Es un hecho, cielito_- dijo mi conciencia besando su espalda- _ni siquiera ella es capaz de pasar por alto tu hermoso culo_- la miré feo. Casi gritándole que subiera al auto- _¡¿Qué?! Tiene un culo bonito, admítelo.-_mientras se subía al auto y cruzaba los delgados brazos.

-Claro- fue mi frase.

-en serio… de verdad deseo verte pronto- me sonrió, congelando mis nervios.

Caminé hacia la puerta de mi auto, aún en estado semi-zombie. Pero él fue mas rápido, abrió mi puerta y me quedé mirándolo.

Jake puso su mano en mi nuca y se acercó a mí. Mi conciencia miraba desde dentro del auto con los ojos iluminados.

Concentré mi vista en sus labios y él se acercó. Pegó sus labios a los míos, y pasó su lengua por ellos pidiendo permiso… logrando, al final de todo, hacer bailar nuestras lenguas.

-un gusto, Bells- dijo, mientras me metía al auto con un ataque cardiaco en proceso.

Mi conciencia, sonreía con suficiencia a mi lado.


	9. CAPITULO 8: Ding Dong

Ding- Dong

watch?v=kHg-PhseKOQ

_¿Se puede saber que hacemos aquí?-_ dijo ella, taconeando el suelo y mirando alrededor- _que poco consecuente eres_

-simplemente no soy yo misma sin él.

_Inconsecuente y arrastrada_- dijo ella, casi cantando las palabras. Aunque, francamente, poco importaba. Esta era mi vida y podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera- _Él no sale, no quiere abrir. Seguro esta acompañado… vayámonos._

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo él, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

_Genial_- fue la frase de mi conciencia mientras se sentaba en el suelo y comenzaba a jugar con una moneda, lanzándola y atrapándola mientras esta estaba en el aire- _eres masoquista a morir, sin mencionar tu desequilibrio emocional. _

-tengo un mejor amigo, que aún no entiende, que aunque no estemos juntos como pareja, él me pertenece por decreto. Y no me gusta que salga con todas las que se le cruzan.

_¿En serio dices que no te gusta? Porque en este momento se podría interpretar así_- dijo ella, aun con su tonta moneda.

-pues… debes tener un amigo muy tonto- respondió el rubio, sonriendo- él te debe amar mucho. Las personas enamoradas cometen estupideces a diario… ¡esta científicamente comprobado!

_¡Fantástico! Otra vez el rollo amoroso que tú, tonta de patio, no vas a aceptar_- si mi conciencia fuera jueza estaría medio mundo en prisión. Si ella misma también fuera verdugo las mismas prisiones estarían vacías. Su trabajo perfecto: ser mercenario.

-eso no es tan bueno ¿sabías?- dije suspirando- yo lo amo muchísimo, pero…

-pero no como él quiere que lo ames- completo Jasper- Descuida, él puede vivir con eso. Siempre y cuando permanezcas a su lado.

Por alguna razón, escucharlo decir eso, lleno mi alma de paz. Di los pasos necesarios para quedar en la protección de sus brazos. Cobijarme en su pecho, sobretodo cuando necesitaba un apoyo emocional.

-¿Cuándo seremos realmente los mejores amigos?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó él, llevándome dentro de su departamento mientras mi conciencia se levantaba y atravesaba la puerta.

-¡ya sabes! Poder hablar de chicos y chicas…

-yo no voy a hablar de Edward. Descarta mi nombre en tu lista, bonita- dijo él, guiñando un ojo y abandonándome por su bar.

-sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero- le dije, apoyándome en la barra.

-¿en serio quieres que hablemos de mis… emm… "chicas"?

-apreciaría enormemente que no las llamaras así- le dije, estallando en risas- Realmente, no quiero que hablemos de tus "chicas". A no ser que se trate de algo serio… MUY SERIO. Si no es el caso, omite cualquier información. ¿Trato?

-¿Qué habrá de ti?- dijo Jasper, mientras apretaba mi mano a través de la barra.

-Oh, no te preocupes por mí. Aprenderé a complacer mi conocimiento a través de tus expectativas.

Fue como si nada hubiera pasado…

_La verdad, es que nada ha pasado. Solo eres irreverentemente celosa_- dijo mi conciencia. ¿Qué no se cansaba de dibujar el trasero de Jasper?- _Hey, no dibujo su trasero… esta vez me concentraba en algo que esta a la misma altura, pero por el frontis. ¿¡Lo quieres ver!?-_ dijo ella, girando el atril mientras yo evitaba mirarla_.- tú te lo pierdes._

-toma- dijo mi castaño, ofreciéndome un vaso con algún contenido alcohólico- iré por otro.

Yo sostuve el vaso mientras él se servía otro sin quitarme su mirada de encima.

-¿Qué esperas Bella? Hoy es un día perfecto para alcoholizarnos.

-es que… no puedo- dije, bajado la mirada y caminando hacia el sillón. Cuando estuve sobre este, miré a mi mejor amigo atrás de la barra. De algún modo, escuché como el pincel de mi conciencia caía al suelo.

-¿cómo que no puedes? ¡Por favor! Esta bien, nos peleamos de vez en cuando y eso es genial, demuestra que podemos contra las dificultades… Obviamente no te dejaré tomar el volante si estás ebria, pero no pretendía echarte de mi casa. Puedes ocupar la cama, dormiré en el sillón. Yo puedo…- y de pronto, su verborrea terminó.

Jasper dejó su vaso y caminó hacia mí. Se arrodilló y tomó mis manos.

-¿tú… no puedes porque NO debes?

Una sonrisa se adueñó de mi expresión. O más bien, por su expresión.

_Ni que él fuera el padre_- pero ella no lo dijo con dolor. Mi conciencia estaba secándose las lágrimas_- ¡en serio Bella! Yo lo quiero él, al diablo con Edward._

Ni siquiera quise preguntarle por su instante feliz con Jake, la verdad, ni siquiera yo pensé en el instante feliz. Solo sabía que quería compartir la noticia con alguien…

_¿Qué tal ese cobrizo padre de la criatura?-_ dijo mi conciencia

Con alguien que si se interesara por mi hijo…

-no- dije sonrojada- ¿quieres se el padrino?

-quería ser su padre- dijo el castaño. La sonrisa se esfumó de mi cara- de acuerdo, momento incomodo, entendí. Lo dije sin pensar.

_También me gustaría que lo fueras_- dijo mi conciencia. Una frase que yo, cuidando la integridad de su corazón, omitiría.

-Jasper… creí que…

-Hey bonita- dijo él acariciando mi mejilla con una mano, sin soltar mis manos con la otra- siempre te amaré ¿entiendes? Fuiste mi primer amor. No pude haber pedido uno mejor. Pero tú y yo sabemos que tu corazón es de un imbécil. Así que si ese idiota te hace algo, avísale que oficialmente lo voy castrar.

_Y yo me pondré sus testículos como aretes_- dijo mi conciencia.

-te amo- él sonrió- de algún extraño modo, en serio te amo. Más que a un mejor amigo- él acarició mi mano. Sabía a que me refería, y eso era un gran alivio- creo que siempre lo haré y por eso me pongo tan…

-celosa- completó él al segundo.

-si, pero… ¡es que quiero lo mejor para ti!

-¿Qué hay de malo con Alice?- preguntó él sin mirarme.

_¿Alice? La pelinegra del jardín infantil. ¡NO, CON ESA NO! Con esa ni con ninguna_- dijo mi conciencia, caminando por toda la sala echa una furia.

-¿te gusta?- pregunté, intentando no cargar mi voz con algún sentimiento.

-Si. No. La verdad es que, no lo sé.

El rubio se levantó y caminó hacia el enorme ventanal que había en su salón. Se veía todo Nueva York de ahí.

_No cariño, ella no te gusta. Solo te atrae su estúpido cabello negro. ¡DISELO BElla!-_ mi conciencia es algo alocada y un tanto maniática, pero a ella, no le caía bien Alice.

-¿Qué piensas de ella? Preguntó Jasper, sin girarse.

_¿¡Que es una quita hombres!? Merece la horca. ¿Dónde están las brujas de los cuentos cuando alguien las necesita?_

-yo creo que… no es de mi incumbencia opinar. Sería un tanto imparcial.

-quiero tu opinión- aseguró él. Francamente se veía afligido. En mi caso, permanecí en silencio… mi conciencia entre tanto, seguía despotricando en contra de alguien con quien ni siquiera había cruzado una palabra -es una Cullen.

-si… eso tiene algunos puntos en contra- le dije, intentando acudir a una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos sobre la baranda el tiempo suficiente para que un bostezo no pudiera ser contenido por mi sistema.

-Ven, te pasaré algo para que duermas.

Caminamos a su habitación. Jasper debería haber comprado algún lugar que tuviera dos piezas. Conociéndome, pasó más tiempo aquí que en cualquier parte del mundo.

Sacó una de esas enormes playeras que venden en los conciertos.

-esta es la de U2 hace dos años ¿me equivoco?- dije, mientras estiraba la polera frente de mis ojos.

-no. ¿Por qué nos entretuvimos tanto ese día? A sí, ya recuerdo… Edward estaba con fiebre y no pudo ir.

Él comenzó a reír de su chiste, mientras que a mi solo me alcanzó para una sonrisa.

_Ni siquiera voy a pensar con que zorra se revuelca en este segundo_

Comencé a desabrochar mi camisa y bajar el cierre de la falda. Para cuando Jasper terminó de reír, yo solo estaba en ropa interior. Él me miró y dio un poco de risa que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un hermoso rojo carmesí.

-¿Qué… que haces?- dijo nervioso.

-me visto- simplifique, poniendo sobre mi cuerpo la enorme camiseta antes que a Jasper le diera un infarto- ¡ni que fuera la primera vez que me ves desnuda!

-Pero… pero…-Se había quedado sin argumento. Eso era nuevo- Mejor me largo al sillón. Que duermas bien.

-¿Qué? Claro que no- le dije antes de que diera un solo paso hacia la puerta- Es tu casa Jasper, dormiremos aquí. Los dos… Somos mejores amigos ¿recuerdas? Los mejores amigos hacen… pijamazas todo el tiempo.

-genial, porque el sillón es realmente ¡un asco!

Dicho esto, Jasper comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Yo, por mi parte, levanté el cobertor, para cuando lo miré, él estaba en la misma situación que yo unos minutos atrás. Solo en ropa interior.

_Vaya… este bombón se ve excelente con ropa. Pero sin ella, esta para comérselo sin ensaladas_- dijo mi sana conciencia.

-ahora entiendo porque dicen que las embarazadas andan calientes todo el tiempo- dije apenas modulando.

-¿Qué?- respondió Jasper.

-¡nada!

Él se acostó a mi lado. No tarde en esconderme en sus brazos.

-¿Qué tienen?-preguntó el rubio de la nada.

-¿perdón?

-ellos. Los Cullen. ¿Qué tienen que no tenga el resto del mundo? ¿Por qué son tan…

-¿adictivos?- complete.

-¡exacto! Alice es como un pastel que no quieres probar. Lo puedes ver en vitrina millones de veces sin que te llame la atención. Pero cuando lo pruebas, no puedes parar de pedirlo.

-si con eso de "probar" quieres decir que te acostaste con ella… la verdad, no necesito saberlo.

-no me acosté con ella- dijo el castaño acariciando mi cabello.

-Jasper, vi el mensaje. Tu SI que te acostaste con ella. Y ella lo disfruto.

-Bella, ella vino a mi casa, nos tomamos algo y estaba bastante mal. Solo le presté mi cama y yo me quedé en el sillón.

-eres demasiado caballero, ¿lo sabias?- le dije volviendo a mi puesto en su pecho y recordando que él era el hombre perfecto y yo era una mujer sumamente idiota.

-pensé en preguntarle a Rose.- dijo después de unos minutos.- es la única persona que conozco que ha salido de sus garras sin ayuda medica.

-preguntémosle- fue todo lo que salió de mis labios.

No sé muy bien cómo o cuando, pero antes de darme cuenta, la rubia estaba en la línea, en altavoz, explicándonos algo como si fuéramos pequeños infantes entendiendo el sistema operacional de una compañía de seguros bancarios.

-es como… respirar. Edward es una compañía embriagante. Cuando estaba con él, sabía que era imposible esperar algo mejor. Él hacía que me sintiera bien y feliz. Lograba sonrojarme a diario… es… maravilloso.

-¿y porque lo dejaste? ¿Por qué te quedaste con mi hermano?- e pregunté sin darme muchas vueltas.

-es simple- dijo ella riendo- cuando estas con Edward, él hace que todo se vea perfecto. Tú hermano lograba que aquella perfección solo fueran aburridos muros que debía seguir. Emmett logra que sonría cuando deseo gritarle. Él comienza a reír cuando peleamos y yo no consigo mi objetivo inicial. Tu hermano me hace sentir viva. Quizás no siempre feliz y alegre, pero sé que vivo. Emmett es mi hombre perfecto. Supongo que… Los Cullen son lo elemental de la vida. Pero yo no deseaba algo bueno, yo buscaba lo excepcional. Quizás solo estoy delirando. Lo más probable, mis estimados enamorados, es que solo encontré al amor de mi vida. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Son Edward y Alice los amores que siempre han esperado… O es solo el amor previo a su verdadero destino?


	10. CAPITULO 9: Es el enemigo

Ahí estaba yo, convertida en un manojo de nervios humanizado. Con un celular que no era mío entre mis manos. Tecleando y borrando repetidamente la misma frase. "ven a verme. Quiero hablar contigo".

Si o No es una decisión del 50%. Demasiado margen de error para mi criterio.

_Eres un caso perdido_- dijo mi conciencia, agachada, mirando por la cerradura del baño a Jasper- _Voy a pedir una transferencia… contigo no se puede razonar._

Pero no importaba que dijera o pensara. Esta no era nuestra vida.

_Y por eso, como motivo principal deberías mantenerte al margen._

-¿y si no estuviera equivocada? ¿Y si es su amor verdadero? No creo ser tan mala amiga como para arruinar su vida si tengo la posibilidad de arreglarla.

_En ese caso, manda de una vez el mandito mensaje. Él ya viene- _por el tono hiriente de su voz, estaba muy segura que no era uno de los consejos que debo escuchar. Era algo así como un reto… "Mándalo si te atreves".

Mis dedos estaban sobre la tecla de borrar… ¿si o no? ¿si o no? ¿si o no?

¡Listo! Hecho. Ahora, habrá que esperar y ver si todo esto fue correcto o…

_O sacamos de una maldita vez a la puberta de los pantalones de nuestro Jasper_- dijo mi conciencia, sentándose en los brazos del sillón mientras Jasper caminaba por la cocina. Ella no soportaba a Alice. Aunque no estoy segura si era por la relación que llevaba con Jasper… o porque su cabello fuera de su color favorito.

Pasaron dos horas cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Mi celular, en cambio, brillaba por su ausencia… Maldito Edward.

Jasper estaba en el baño, miré por el ojo de la puerta y ahí estaba ella, la pelinegra escolar. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y ponía nerviosamente el cabello tras su oreja.

_Dejémosla afuera y matamos dos pájaros de un tiro._

-olvídalo.- le dije sin miramientos. Quitando el seguro y abriendo la puerta lentamente.

La pelinegra alzó la vista y sus azules ojos se sorprendieron al verme a mí y no al hombre de esta casa. Podría jurar que sus mejillas sufrieron del rápido ascenso de la sangre hasta el descenso total de su color facial, pareciendo más un casto papel que una persona…

-yo-yo… No sabía, digo, lo que intento decir es que- Dijo la pelinegra tartamudeando.

_Ya cierra la puerta Bella, se puede meter la basura a la casa_- dijo mi conciencia, limando sus uñas y fingiendo pasar desapercibida a la visita, pero ambas sabíamos que estaba tan atenta a los movimientos de la escolar como un cazador esta de su presa- _Ni lo sueñes… ella no recibe ni un milésimo de mi sagrada atención._

-ya me iba. En realidad no sé que hago aquí- dijo la pelinegra, colocando nuevamente un porfiado mechón de cabello en su sitio.

-Espera- dije rápidamente cuando vi que empezaba a retroceder- tu… debes ser Alice. ¿no?

_¿Finges no conocerla? ¿es en serio? ¡Que bajo haz caído Bella!-_ dijo mi conciencia, pero no por eso alejaba su cuerpo de nuestro intercambio.

-si- dijo ella, evitando mirarme- tú eres Isabella- no fue una pregunta- Jasper me habla… o sea, me hablaba mucho de ti.

-soy como su hermana- dije sonriendo.

_Tratando con el enemigo-_ dijo mi conciencia golpeando mi hombro con ira_- ¡Es intolerable!-_ Vamos, que no es tan desagradable, le dije en mi cabeza- _¿¡NO TAN DESAGRADABLE?! Oh por Dios, ella te pone una sonrisa y tú también caes. ¿En que mundo vivimos?_

-ya… claro- dijo la pelinegra sin verse exactamente convencida de aquel dato.

-¡hey! Es verdad. Nos conocemos desde pequeños… ha ocupado el papel de hermano mayor por demasiado tiempo.

_¿Por qué no adhieres que fueron novios? ¿Qué se han besado? Y por qué olvidar que te has cuestionado sobre su cuerpo una o dos millones de veces._

-él te quiere mucho… te ama mucho- dijo ella, dando una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos- Jasper esta… emmm… profundamente enamorado de ti.

-Jasper no esta tan seg..- pero mi frase jamás llegó a terminar.

-Creo que, para cuestionar mis sentimientos, solo pueden preguntarme a mí- dijo el rubio a las espaldas de Alice.

Debo admitir que una gota de celos corrió por mi espalda cuando ellos se miraron. Jasper sonreía como un pequeño al que le dan un buen regalo en navidad y los ojos de Alice brillaban como dos faroles en medio del vacío.

-hola- dijo ella, bajando su mirada- querías hablar conmigo

Jasper levantó una ceja, me miró y yo asentí como una tonta con desfase de tiempo. Él sonrió, y me gusta pensar que fue por darse cuenta de la espectacular mejor amiga que posee en vez de reír por mi chistoso gesto.

-¿quieres pasar?- le preguntó, inclinando su cabeza a la entrada de la casa. Alice se dio vuelta a mirarme.

-creo que no… tú tenías cosas que hacer. Mejor me voy

-¡NO!- fue el grito del rubio y mío en sincronía.

-yo ya me iba…- dije en un segundo.

-si, ella vino a entregarme mi…- Y esa es la señal, cuando un mejor amigo se queda sin respuestas.

-¡Su regalo de cumpleaños!- dije con una sonrisa.

-¿estabas de cumpleaños?- preguntó la pelinegra.

James la miró con la boca abierta. Su expresión era un claro "¡¿En serio?!".

-si… estuvo de cumpleaños. ¿Qué tal un beso de felicitaciones?- dije, mientras tomaba mi cartera y caminaba hacia las escaleras.

Cuando iba doblando la última esquina, escuché dos labios resonar. Una alocada sonrisa se quedó en mi rostro.

_Eres una tonta. Pero, de las tontas monumentales_

-estas celosa. Eres demasiado posesiva

_¿Qué quieres que te diga?-_ dijo ella, bajando unos peldaños delante de mi- _¡JASPER ES NUESTRO!_

-Si, es lo mismo que dices de Edward. Pero brilla en lo obvio que a él le tiene sin cuidado lo que nos pase.

_¿Plan compasivo?-_ dijo ella mirándome.

-plan realista- le respondí, cuando pise el último escalón y caminaba hacia la puerta. Siguiente destino… mi auto, mi casa, mi cama y una reconfortante ducha con espumas.

watch?v=nVYFOlVB-Uo&feature=related

_No estas en plan realista… lo tuyo es el masoquismo_- sentenció mi conciencia después de la ducha "relajante".

Ella parecía preocupada, ¡había dejado su lima de lado! Y eso no pasa a menudo, por no decir nunca. Me hubiera preocupado, sino tuviera otras cosas en mente.

-no es eso. Solo veo fotos.-le dije, tragándome las lagrimas que no querían parar.

_Por favor Bella. Debemos superarlo._

-¡NO PUEDO! ¿DE ACUERDO? He intentado muchos años verlo como un amigo. Ver que Edward solo será mi mejor amigo, pero mi corazón… nuestro corazón, no me lo permite- le dije tirando el álbum al suelo.

_Estamos jodidas… realmente jodidas. –_fue su relajante frase, mientras se apoyaba en la pared mas cercana y dejaba que su cabeza se azotara contra ella repetidas veces.

-Ni que lo digas- le dije, mientras tomaba otra caja de clinex y trataba parecer un poco normal.

-quiero decir… ¿Cuántas veces pasa? Edward es un maldito mujeriego que me ha roto el corazón incontables veces. ¿Qué tengo en el pecho aún? Él no me ama, jamás lo hará. ¿Por qué seguimos con esto? – ella me miró y suspiró, puedo jurar que vi una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla antes que se volteara.

_Lo amamos. Perdonar es lo que mejor hacemos_

-¿Cuándo terminara?- le pregunté desesperada.

_La pregunta no es cuando-_ dijo ella sin mirarme_- la pregunta es simplemente si terminará algún día._

-tú ni siquiera crees que dejemos de amarlo ¿cierto?

_¿tú lo crees?_

-yo pregunté primero- dije, recogiendo las fotos y mirando la hermosa sonrisa del cobrizo en la foto.

_Como lo sospechaba. Tampoco tienes respuesta-_ fue la respuesta de mi conciencia.

Cada una esta sumergida en su mundo cuando golpearon la puerta violentamente. Mi conciencia se escondió en la pieza, con un vaso de wisky en la mano. Yo, caminé hacia el ruido.

¿Cuántas veces me han dicho que mire antes de abrir la puerta? Quedo sin sentido al recibir al hombre al otro lado.

Edward Cullen. Cobrizo, alto, fornido, espalda ancha y cintura estrecha… ¿he mencionado lo bien que se ve con traje formal? Pues unos jeans oscuros, una musculosa blanca y una camisa a cuadros abierta lo convierten en un bombón salido de la pastelería.

Su mirada penetrante hacia que todo el mundo evitara esos hermosos ojos. Yo, me he hecho una coraza resistente a aquel poder.

El cobrizo no era la clase de hombre que se emborracha. Principalmente porque su teoría y la mía siguen dos simples caminos. Para mí, los hombres toman cuando se enamoran y no son correspondidos. Para él, solo merece la pena perder los sentidos cuando la realidad es demasiado odiosa para pasarlo completamente, en otras palabras… Tomar solucionaba sus problemas financieros.

Había estado con Edward cuando su negocio estaba en una pendiente no favorable… pero ni siquiera en ese momento la peste era tanta. Estaba segura que la cuadra completa podía sentir el aroma a alcohol que desprendía este sujeto.

-¿estas con Jasper?- preguntó el cobrizo, mirando al interior de la vivienda.

-no Edward. Vete, estas borracho- le dije, intentando empujarlo.

Efecto, que no conseguí. Él entró y empezó a revisar cuarto por cuarto.

Cuando entró a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y deje que mi cuerpo cayera cobre el sillón, mi cabeza fue directo a la posición más cómoda mientras el mujeriego terminaba de ver lo que yo había asegurado. Mi soledad.

_¿Qué hace este imbécil aquí?-_ preguntó mi conciencia, saliendo atrás de Edward mientras él iba directo al cuarto de baño.

-¿lo escondiste Isabella? ¿¡SAL MALDITO COBARDE!?- gritó el rubio.

Tomé los álbumes y los metí bajo el sillón. No era necesario que Edward se enterara de mi constante sufrimiento.

-¿Dónde está Isabella?- preguntó, apenas moviendo la mandíbula.

-¿Dónde esta quien?- dije suspirando molestamente. Había algo que alteraba mis nervios, y eso era una conversación sin sentido.

-¡EL MALDITO JASPER!- vociferó mi calmado visitante.

Fue como si mis nervios subieras hasta el séptimo cielo y descendieran a la tierra golpeándose en la cara. Había sido un largo día y una pésima noche. No tenía ni el animo ni las ganas de aguantar un numerito que no tenía nombre ni apellido. No era su novia, no era su esposa… solo era una tonta que estaba enamorad de él ¡desde antes de aprender a limpiarse sola el trasero! Pero eso había acabado. Aquella etapa en su vida, donde era la indefensa Bella se había clausurado cuando lo encontró en su oficina con la pierna larga

_Ojo de tucán_- añadió su conciencia, viéndola perder los estribos.

¡Esa! ¡Esa misma! ¡LA PUTA OJO DE TUCÁN! Pues que se quedara con su secretaría sin cerebro… ella tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

-¿sabes que Edward?- dije levantándome del asiento mientras él bajaba la vista- me tienes hasta la coronilla con tus constantes cambios de humor. No voy a soportar un escándalo más. ¿Oíste? Vete a juguetear con alguna de las putas baratas que consigues con solo chasquear tus malditos dedos, pero a mi me respetas… porque… ¡Felicitaciones! Había pensado en darte la noticia con unos pequeños zapatitos un una caja o un calcetín en tu maleta de trabajo, pero después cambie de opinión porque no sabrás de que puta fue… Así que prefiero el modo directo. ¡Estoy embarazada!- le dije levantando los brazos y intentando sonreír mientras una lágrima caía traicioneramente a lo largo de mi cara- ¡CUMPLISTE TU MALDITO DESEO! Ahora lárgate de mi casa y háblame cuando hayas recuperado la conciencia de tu asquerosa borrachera.

Pretendía caminar a mi dormitorio. Mi conciencia estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando la escena con una sonrisa en la cara, aplaudiendo cada una de mis palabras. En mi inocencia, pensé que él iba a salir por la estúpida puerta y concederme la última palabra…. Pero Edward no es de las personas que puedes poner en su sitio, por muy en lo correcto que estés.

-¿Y a quien debo felicitar? ¿Jasper? Vaya que rápido y fácil le salió el trabajito- dijo el cobrizo con ira.

Me giré lentamente. Él seguía en medio de mi sala

_Maldito imbécil. Ahora si que lo mato_- dijo mi conciencia, levantando los puños de su chaleco elegante y caminando hacia Edward. Pateando justo entre sus piernas.

Como hubiera deseado que él lo sintiera. Yo solo caminé hasta él y di la mejor cachetada que posiblemente daré en mi vida. Cuatro de mis dedos quedaron visibles en su pálida mejilla.

-lárgate de mi casa. No, mejor aún. Lárgate de mi vida Edward.

No tuve que molestarme en sacarlo. Él solo caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró de un fuerte golpe.

Solo cuando escuché el motor del auto alejarse de mi propiedad permití que mis piernas se doblaran, cayendo al suelo como un estropajo viejo.

-¡TE ODIO!- grité lo más fuerte que podía - ¡TE ODIO!- volví a gritar, mientras mi conciencia se arrodillaba a mi lado y acariciaba mi espalda.


	11. CAPITULO 10: Emociones a la luz

Emociones a la luz

(Especial Edward)

No vi lo obvio, ni siquiera frente a mis narices… intenté mirar algo inexistente y solo logre ver un sentimiento que reemplace con otra palabra. No lo note hasta que la evidencia cayó en mi cara como un golpe bien dado. Estaba ahí, fue mía todo este tiempo… tuve mil oportunidades para demostrar mis sentimientos, pero era demasiado cobarde.

La amaba. A esa menuda, sensible, tímida y confiable castaña. Aquella que llamé mí mejor amiga. En la que confiaba incluso mi vida… la amaba. Pero no me di cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde, o quizás no quise admitirlo hasta que la vi lejos de mi lado.

Era lo suficiente egocéntrico para pensar que jamás me dejaría. Bella era tan necesaria para mí, que muchas veces, la veía como una extensión de mi cuerpo. Era la única mujer, con la que no fingía ser otra persona más que yo mismo. Ella rescata lo mejor de mí y aunque me comportara como un idiota, sabía dar una sonrisa que mejoraba mi día.

Cuando abandoné su casa, maneje sin rumbo. Antes de darme cuenta estaba en la casa del maldito que me labia quitado. Mi orgullo de macho herido necesitaba culpar a alguien.

El hombre canoso en la puerta se levantó he hizo uso de su enorme educación, lamento adherir que no estaba en mis sentidos como para responder de la misma manera. Quería pelear, golpear a alguien. Sacar la rabia inmensa que anidaba en mi pecho antes de estallar.

Me subí al elevador y golpee el número que deseaba. Fue el minuto mas largo de mi vida, mi mirada se tenía de rojo gracias a la ira. Caminé por el pasillo y aporree la puerta.

El idiota miró mi expresión sin inmutarse.

-¡tú!- le dije tomando el cuello de su camisa- ME LA QUITASTE. ¿ESTAS FELIZ AHORA?

-¡Suéltalo Edward!- dijo una fémina dentro del departamento

-¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES TÚ AQUÍ?- le pregunté a la pelinegra.

-esta conmigo. ¿Algún problema?- contestó el rubio fríamente.

-NO ESTAS CONTENTO CON TENER A UNA. ¡NECESITAS A LAS DOS!- le grité, mientras lo zamarreaba.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- gritó la chica- Suéltalo Edward- agregó, poniéndose entre nosotros.

Jasper consiguió soltarse del agarre. Me miró directamente a los ojos mientras arreglaba su camisa.

-vuelve a ponerme un solo dedo encima y me olvido que tienes la protección de Bella sobre tu estúpida y diminuta cabeza ¿comprende o te lo dibujo?

-no te hagas el desentendido conmigo Jasper- le dije, apenas separando la mandíbula- La embarazaste. Me la quitaste… ¿eres feliz ahora? ¡Por fin tienes lo que tanto querías! Que fácil te resultó el trabajito.

Alice se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta. Quise poner una mano en su hombro, pero una fuerza que no vi que llevó contra la pared. Era Jasper, presionando su garganta.

-mas te vale- dijo con ira- que esas no sean las palabras que ocupaste con ella.

-¡¿Y QUÉ SI FUERON ESAS?!- le dije intentando quitármelo de encima

El rubio me tiró contra la mesa de entrada. En el camino, se cayeron unos cuadros y muchos adornos. Ni siquiera intenté defenderme.

-voy a matarte. Torturarte lentamente y luego terminar ¡de una puta vez contigo!- vociferó mi adversario.

-creí que eran amigos- dijo mi prima, sentándose lentamente sobre uno de los sillones. Aquella frase hizo que me levantara del suelo y arreglara la camisa, sin quitar la vista de los rápidos movimientos de Jasper. Él la miró despreocupándose de mi presencia.

-somos amigos.

-es un amigo que siempre le ha tenido ganas- agregué sin perder de vista al hombre.

-vas a ser papá- dijo Alice sollozando.

-no… ese hijo es de él- le dijo.

-Puede ser tan tuyo como mío- dije con ira- ¡Con un demonio! ¡PUEDE SER MÁS TUYO QUE MÍO!

-yo creí que…- dijo Alice.

-¡No es mío!- fue el susurro del rubio.

-¿te cuidaste?- fue denigrante escuchar tanta esperanza en mi voz.

-no- dijo Jasper mirándome fríamente

-entonces puede ser tuyo- agregó la pelinegra, tomando sus cosas- Necesito salir de aquí. ¿Me llevas Edward?

-¡Jamás he estado con ella!- dijo Jasper, corriendo hacia Alice. Ella lo miró esperanzada.

-¡Pero tú dijiste…!- le reclamé

-¡SÉ LO QUE DIJE! PERO TÚ ERES UN IDIOTA QUE NO SE DA CUENTA QUE ELLA ESTA LOCA DE AMOR POR TÍ

Quedé petrificado en mi puesto. ¿Era cierto? ¿Me amaba? ¿Después de conocerme a mí, a Edward Cullen, me amaba?

-llego a mi casa llorando. No necesitaba preguntar, era obvio que se trataba de ti- dijo Jasper- Ahora lárgate de mi casa- escuché por segunda vez en la última hora- iré a cuidar a mi mejor amiga…. Y mas te vale que ella siga en una pieza y no haya derramado una sola lagrima por ti. Porque te juro- el rubio se acercaba con un dedo en alto y mirada arrasante- que si no encuentro a Bella tal cual como se fue de aquí, voy a encargarme de romper la cara de niño bonito que tienes y mandarte al hospital varias semanas.

watch?v=c3nScN89Klo

Y ahí estaba, bajo la lluvia, espiando como un maldito ladrón. No tenía la valentía para siquiera llamar a la puerta. Ella había sido clara, me quería lejos de su vida. Pero estaba embarazada, tenía a mi hija en su vientre… no podía pensar que me atrevería a abandonarla.

Habían pasado tres días…. 72 largas horas en que no tuve contacto con ella, aunque siempre la vigilaba.

Jasper llegaba a las 8 de la mañana, se iban juntos a la pastelería. Volvía a su casa a las 7.30 de la tarde. A las 8 puntualmente llegaba Jasper y no se iba hasta entrada la noche.

No había espacios… ni siquiera pequeños recovecos en que me pudiera acercar a hablar.

Era ahora o nunca. Eso era lo único claro.

Llamé a la puerta y me abrió el rubio. Traía una sonrisa hasta que me reconoció.

-te debo una paliza- dijo mirándome a os ojos.

-vengo a hablar con ella.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ella quiere hablar contigo?- preguntó sin moverse un solo milímetro.

-esta bien Jasper. Déjalo pasar- escuché que le decían. Pase por su lado… él o se movió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin mirarme. Su guardaespaldas personal se apoyó en la mesa entre ella y yo.

-necesito pedirte perdón. Fui un imbécil Bella. No… no medí mis palabras. Hablé sin pensar. Yo quería…- ensaye tantas veces como decirle un simple "Te amo". Pero fueron horas perdidas. La maldita frase no lograba salir de mi boca.

-voy a confesarte algo Edward- dijo ella girándose. Estaba más pálida de lo normal, tenía unas ojeras enormes y sus chocolatados ojos se notaban apagados- Fuiste victima de un engaño que yo secunde.

-¿¡qué?!- pregunté sin entender.

-aquella noche en el bar, cuando me contaste todo tu ridículo plan, me encontré con Tanya en el baño. Ella estaba hablando con una amiga… Tu zorra y asquerosa novia te tendió una horrible trampa para atraparte. No tienes ningún problema Edward. Puedes tener hijos hasta cansarte- dijo ella fríamente, esperando mi reacción.

Pero nada se accionó en mí. Ni la más remota culpa… nada.

-da igual. Era hora de sentar cabeza. No había nadie más adecuada que tú para eso- dije. ¿Dije? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo dije tremenda idiotez?

-genial- dijo Bella sonriendo fríamente- ya decía yo que me sigo ganando la lotería.

Un silencio sepulcral lleno su sala.

-él lo sabe-dijo Jasper, mirando el suelo.

-¿Qué sabe?- susurró la castaña

-tus sentimientos- dijo en el mismo tono el tercio sobrante.

-¡OH GENIAL! ¡BUENOS AMIGOS ME GASTO! ¡Pero que bocazas eres Jasper!- le gritó mi castaña

-¡me estaba acorralando con Alice!- se disculpó.

-¡Pues anda a pedirle a la pelinegra que sea tu mejor amiga!- dijo mi castaña girándose nuevamente, dándonos la espalda tanto a Jasper como a mí.

-¿en serio?- dijo Jasper con un puchero en la cara.

-no tarado, pero ándate antes de que me enoje de verdad.

El rubio lo pensó un minuto y caminó hacia mí.

-hazle algo y…

-sé cuidarme sola Jasper, pero gracias de todos modos- agregó mi hermosa castaña.

-te lo advierto- modulo Jasper antes de salir.

-Bella… lo que dije antes, no quería decir…

-también te vi con tu secretaría. Espero que te complazca, porque conmigo se te acabaron las regalías.

¿Me vio?

-¿y por que seguiste con esto? ¿Por qué seguir algo que tanto daño te causaba?- pregunté, acercándome a ella.

-¡¿por qué?! Sabes muy bien la razón- dijo ella, girándose repentinamente y sorprendiéndose de mi proximidad- ¿Por qué una mujer presta su vientre sin compromiso alguno? ¿Por qué aguantar años de inutilidad y monoteísmo de una persona que jamás le entregara algo a cambio? ¿Por qué no echar a patadas a las zorras que traías todas las noches? ¿Por qué acompañarte a cada reunión de tu familia hace más de 7 años? ¿Por qué será? Te amaba Edward. El amor hace que la gente normal cometa constantemente errores que no se pueden arreglar con una sonrisa. Porque era una tonta enamorada y romántica… porque… supongo que en el fondo tenía la esperanza que algún día me amaras tanto como yo a ti.

Bella caminó lejos de mí. Dejándome frío en mi metro cuadrado.

-cariño, yo…

-¡NO ME DIGAS CARIÑO, EDWARD! No seas hipócrita. Esta bien, vas a tener un hijo conmigo, pero ese es todo el trato que tendremos desde ahora en adelante.

-Bella, por favor- rogué, acercándome a ella nuevamente- Sé que me amas, dame una oportunidad.

-¡HEY, HEY, HEY!- dijo rápidamente mirándome- corrige el tiempo en que ocupas tus oraciones. Es cierto… yo te amé por mucho tiempo… pero recalquemos algo mi querido "mejor amigo", **AMÉ**, para tu conocimiento, es un verbo en pasado.

-¡pero Bella!

-¡pero Bella mis polainas!- dijo ella desesperada- la última vez, te dije que te alejaras de mi vida. Ya que no voy a conseguir eso, ¿podrías concederme lo que te pedí antes?

Me quedé esperando una información mas explicita.

-vete de mi casa.

Caminé a la puerta sin decir nada. TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO. Gritaba mi interior, pero mis labios no se atrevían a expresarlo. La había perdido, rotunda y estúpidamente, la había perdido.


	12. CAPITULO 11: El dolor es inevitable

_El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional._

Pues… si ese fuese el caso, elegía dejar de sufrir. Ponerme una coraza anti Edward. Una coraza impenetrable, que no traspasara su mirada arrepentida o sus palabras vacías.

Sería el padre de mi hijo. Sería el "mejor amigo" más apuesto que cualquiera pudiera tener. Sería un padre excepcional y un chico playboy de revista. Pero no era suficiente. Para mí, todo lo anterior, no estaba ni cerca de ser suficiente.

Quería a alguien que me amara por quien soy, no por quien debo y puedo ser. No deseo a alguien que me diga "te amo" todos los días, pero que si se de el tiempo de mirarme tres segundos y solo con eso expresar como se siente ante mi. Añoro un beso cariñoso. Un enlace de manos real… no solo sexo por calentura o falsas palabras al oido.

Adiós fantasía. Hola realidad.

-adelante, el doctor la está esperando- nos dijo la enfermara.

Levanté mi trasero del asiento y solo tome la cartera mientras Edward intentaba tomar todas las bolas entre sus dedos. Quizás torturar su tarjeta de crédito no fuera lo más digno, pero por lo menos calmó mis ganas de matarlo.

Al ver la puerta una sonrisa atravesó mi cara. "Dr. Jacob Black", citaba la inscripción en la puerta… con solo leer aquel nombre, la imagen de Jake bailando en el bar, intentando, según mi conciencia, seducirme… causo cierta alegría en mi estomago. El beso, no paso desapercibido en la lluvia de imágenes sexuales que estaba lanzando mi adorada conciencia.

Puse mi mano sobre la manilla y entré. El doctor, de cabello oscuro y espaldas anchas no se me hizo conocido hasta fijarme en su cuello… ¿sería posible? Claro que no… demasiada coincidencia. Pero el tatuaje esta ahí… el código de barras en su cuello…

Él se dio vuelta y mis ojos quedaron fijos en sus labios. Estos se curvaron, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

-una vez, coincidencia. Dos veces, destino. ¿Tres? Yo diría que causé una buena impresión la última noche.

_Oh Dios. Hace calor aquí dentro. Me asfixio_- dijo mi conciencia, abanicándose con las manos y librándose de los primeros botones de su camisa.

-yo… eres Jake- dije sonriendo.

Él se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano, la levantó y la beso sin quitar su vista de mis ojos. Juro por Dios que la temperatura ahí era mayor que en el resto del hospital. Mi conciencia paso por las cortinas al fondo de la sala y salió solo con ropa interior.

_Estoy lista. Tómame… no me importa. Cumple con mi cuerpo tus más oscuras perversiones_- fue lo que dijo.

-lindo gesto venir a verme- dijo sonriendo. Sus oscuros ojos me miraban penetrantemente- aunque… ¿una consulta? ¿En serio?

Escuché, en alguna parte de mi cerebro, como la puerta se abría… pero estaba demasiado mareada con el olor de Jake. Profundamente concentrada en sus ojos y el calor de mi mano entre la suya… era tan grande.

Apareció mi conciencia, en ropa interior roja de encaje, con una huincha de costurera y empezó a medir su mano…

_Leí en una reviste que es proporcional al tamaño de su pene-_ decía ella, concentrada en la gran mano- _aunque también mencionaron algo sobre el numero que calzaba_- agregó mirando aquellos elegantes y largos zapatos.

-¿interrumpo?- dijo otra voz masculina.

El contacto visual se cortó entre Jake y yo. Él miró al nuevo visitante y yo quedé estática en la posición anterior.

_De echo… si. Lo haces. Y ¡que manera hacerlo_!- dijo mi conciencia, pasando nuevamente tras la cortina., pero no para vestirse, sino para sacar una cámara y empezar a fotografiar el trasero de Jake. Esa chica tiene un problema con el culo del mundo…. Literalmente.

-Un segundo señor- dijo Jake educadamente- Me despido de mi futura novia y atiendo a su esposa.

Volvió a mí y besó mi frente sin soltar mi mano.

_¿Novia? ¿Escuchaste Bella? Fue lo que dijo ¡Dijo NOVIA! Al frente de Edward_- agregó con una sonrisa de superioridad- _¡trágate esa cobrizo!_

-fue realmente un gusto volver a verte. Te aseguro que esto se repetirá… pero debo trabajar. Salgo a las 7, ¿Qué tal una copa?- me dijo el ginecólogo- ¡vaya! Si que causé una buena impresión la otra noche… Eso, o el beso te gustó tanto como a mi.

-¿se conocen, Bella?- dijo el rubio, notoriamente molesto. Cargando su voz cuando dijo mi nombre

-si- le respondí sin molestarme en mirarlo.

-¿tu hermano?- preguntó Jake

_¿Hermano? Solo nos lo estamos follando. Podría pasar lo mismo contigo_- dijo mi conciencia.

-¿Cómo es eso de "_**futura novia**_"? ¿Se besaron?- dijo el cobrizo…. Si se tratara de dibujos animados, le saldrá humo por las orejas.

-emmm…- fue mi respuesta

-¿tu novio?- preguntó "el doctor Black" al escuchar la rabia de Edward.

-¡no!- respondí al mismo tiempo que Edward decía- ¡SI!

-vaya…. Momento incomodo- dijo Jake riendo sonoramente.

Edward estaba al lado de la puerta, completamente serio.

-¿a que vienes, Bells?- preguntó Jake, alejándose de mí, sin soltar el contacto.

-¿B-E-L-L-S?- fue la pregunta de Edward, con la mandíbula apretada.

_Oh silencio cobrizo, ¡no seas maleducado! Estamos ocupadas_- le dijo mi conciencia, por fin poniéndose un poco de ropa.

-tenía una cita con mi ginecólogo- le dije en un susurro. ¡Y así, se fue mi nuevo "amiguito"! mi conciencia dio un suspiro resignado mientras se agachaba y abrochaba sus botas.

-esta esperando a mi hijo- aclaró orgullosamente Edward. Caminando hacia nosotros con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara.

-pero no es tu novio…- dijo Jake. Y no me estaba mirando a mí, sino a Edward… la testosterona en el aire era totalmente sensorial.

Aunque no fue una pregunta, respondí al segundo.

-no.

-en ese caso- dijo Jake- creo que debemos empezar la consulta.

Mi conciencia miró todo con la boca abierta. Tachando a Jake de su lista, tomando la foto de su trasero y colgándola en la pared mientras preparaba los dardos metálicos.

-¿Qué tal si cambiamos esa copa por un vaso de jugo y unas galletas?- completó el azabache. Cancelando el tiro de mi conciencia, y guardando de nuevo la foto en su bolso.

Comenzó a saltar de felicidad con los brazos al aire y celebrando.

-perfecto- dije segura, sonriendo. Al mismo tiempo que a Edward se le caía la cara de ira.

-¿puedes esperar afuera? Debo revisarla- le dijo Jake a Edward- ¿Qué tal si comienzas a desvestirte?- fue la frase del ginecólogo esta vez hacia mi.

Las palabras eran completamente profesionales, pero la sonrisita de Jake no calmó mucho la expresión del cobrizo.

-me quedó dentro- informó el de cabello color arena- ya he visto todo y más de lo que tú llegarás a ver.

_¿Es mi idea… o este imbécil esta "marcando su territorio"?-_ dijo mi conciencia, sentándose a mi lado. Yo solo le dije mentalmente que "aquel imbécil" no tenía

territorio que marcar. Yo no le pertenecía.

Jake comenzó a reír mientras mis mejillas se volvían rojas y mi conciencia preguntaba si debía quedar completamente desnuda.

-Ver mujeres desnudas, no es nuevo para mi. Pero en relación a Bella… quizás desee conocer lo mismo que tu… Y más.

Mi conciencia, comenzó a hacerle burlas al cobrizo y yo no desaproveche mi oportunidad.

_De cualquier manera, este chico me gusta.-_ agregó ella sonriente- _¿una rápida con él, Bella? ¿Qué me dices?- _preguntó, alzando sus cejas sugestivamente.

-pues… yo prefiero estar sola con Jake. ¿Podrías esperar afuera?- el cobrizo me miró con furia. Tomó las cosas y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con extrema fuerza.

-es bueno verte de nuevo… sobretodo a solas- dijo Jake, logrando que la sangre subiera a mis mejillas, por millonésima vez en la última hora.


	13. CAPITULO 12: Celos

Verbalizar el sufrimiento es un hecho bastante difícil. Verbalizar la ira, sin embargo, se estaba volviendo mucho más sencillo cada día. A pesar de no sacarla a la luz como el resto del mundo, mi conciencia se encargaba de demostrarlo.

_¡Maldito Edward. Malditos sus ojos, maldita su boca, maldita sea toda su estúpida cara! _

Por el bien de ambas, había decidido pasar por alto cualquier palabra dirigida desde la boca del cobrizo hasta mis oídos. Era como si su discurso hubiera desvanecido el día del ginecólogo, en el preciso instante en que le dije que prefería estar sola.

_¿no te enfurece, ni siquiera un poquito que este con una mujer?¿con una mujer que no se trata precisamente de nosotras?_

-no- le dije intentando sonar despreocupada mientras cambiaba de canal. Ella había tirado al papelero su juego de dardos. Se había profesionalizado. Había dejado mil imágenes de Edward por la casa y había comprado una francotiradora. Aún intentaba descubrir como sacar el seguro al arma

_¿Nada? ¿Ni la milésima parte de un pequeño segmento en la esquina de tu corazón?_- me giré solo para ver como se rendía con el calibre en sus manos. Caminando al papelero y recogiendo sus dardos- _él lo recalcó. Nos lo restregó en la cara. ¿No es el momento de llamar a Jake y proponerle una morbosa escena paciente/doctor?-_ terminó diciendo, besando los 15 dardos en su mano después de haber acertado en la frente de Edward con el que era su preferido.

-Edward puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida. ¿Olvidas que se lo dijimos?

_¿Olvidas esa interesante parte en que tu y yo pensamos que podría decir: "quiero estar contigo"?_

-mentirse a si misma es malo. Lección aprendida por mi parte. No dejaré que tu sufrimiento me altere

_tonta Isabella, mi sufrimiento es el tuyo_

Iba a decirle algo cuando llamaron a la puerta. Ella corrió hasta el rectángulo de madera tallada y miró por la ventana lateral.

_Hablando del rey de Roma_- escuché que decía mientras corría a levantar el arma y preparar los dardos.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije sin abrir apoyando mi espalda en la puerta.

-¿cortar el césped? ¡¿Qué se supone que quiera Bella?! Hablar de mi hija… de ti y de mi.

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla "_tonta Isabella, mi sufrimiento es el tuyo_" aquello sonó tan dolorosamente cierto, que reprimí cualquier emoción.

El tiempo pasó tan rápido desde aquella consulta. Jake y yo habíamos salido algunas veces… al principio era por molestar a Edward… o yo creía, tenía la milagrosa opinión de su molestia. Sin embargo, cuando Edward sacó su trasero de mi casa, molestando cada vez que estaba con el ginecólogo, seguí saliendo con él. Aún no me acostaba con él…. Con ninguno de los dos para ser exacta.

Había olvidado como se sentían las manos de Edward sobre mi cuerpo…. Y pretendía seguir con ese olvido. Edward no era bueno para mí. Podría ser un buen mejor amigo, pero era un pésimo intento de pareja. Le había artado la monogamia… no tener sexo había calentado su entrepierna a tal nivel de decirme en mi propia cara que iba a revolcarse con otra mujer.

Cuatro meses de embarazado. Un estomago abultado. Hormonas sexuales al tope de lo indebido. Dos prospectos para satisfacerlas y cero opciones de corregirlas. Esto no podía ir peor…

Pero claro, Edward siempre hallaba el modo de arruinar cualquier plan en mi vida.

Mi bebe ni siquiera nacía y él venía a conversar.

watch?v=Y7xG-CkhC8M

_Solo abre la puerta y yo e encargo de despacharlo-_ dijo mi conciencia, después de descubrir el seguro de la francotiradora, posesionarse tras el sillón y mirando a través del rifle hacia la puerta.

-dispara a la cara- le dije volteándome.

_Olvidalo. Iré por algo más cuidado y preciado por nuestro adorado "papi" del año_- dijo ella, bajando la mira

Al abrir la puerta, la cosa más extraña paso en un segundo poco cuestionado. Dos pares de ojos se miraban con ira. El negro intenso de Jake contra el verde inetnso del padre de mi hijo.

La testosterona se sentía en el aire… tan palpable como era cualquiera de los dos hombres irradiando odio al otro. Odio, odio y más odio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó el cobrizo al pelinegro. Metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos.

-juntarme con ella para su cita. Iremos a cenar.- recalcó Jake, afirmando el ramo de rosas en sus manos.

-¿según quién?

_¿Estamos pintadas? Porque no me llegó el mensaje de solicitud_

-según yo- intervine en la interesante conversación.

Edward me miró pidiendo explicaciones, mi conciencia le sacó la lengua sobre mi hombro.

-¿me dirás donde vamos?- pregunté al médico, sosteniendo el ramo de rosas, encargándome de absorber su exquisita fragancia antes de depositarla en un cómodo florerito de porcelana.

-preciosa te dije que sería una sorpresa. No he cambiado de idea- me dijo Jacob sonriendo.

Edward lo miró como un perro furioso. Pareciera que se hostigaba solo con su presencia. El moreno ni siquiera le prestó atención… solo conservó su mirada en mis ojos. Lamentablemente, mi mirada se desviaba de vez en cuando hacia la verde del cobrizo.

Con el corazón en las palmas y la cara de Edward en la mira del rifle de mi conciencia, descubrí que no importaba que pasara. No importaba cuanto daño causara aquel hombre en mí. Yo lo amaba…. Y no iba a cambiar de parecer aunque mi corazón se cayera pedazo a pedazo cuando acabara la tormenta.

_Larguémonos de aquí. ¿Se puede?-_ preguntó mi conciencia guardando el rifle y colgándolo en su espalda.

Caminé del brazo de Jake y me prohibí a mi misma mirar hacia atrás. Suprimiendo cada posible lágrima.

-¿¡IRÁS?!- gritó Edward en la puerta de mi casa.

¿_Romperemos todo desde raíz?-_ preguntó mi conciencia en la parte trasera del auto que nos esperaba afuera, atreviéndose a mirar al rubio.

-ve con la pelirroja que saliste esta mañana. Conmigo cortaste relaciones- dije sin mirarlo. Jacob estaba al frente mío, abriendo la puerta esperando que entrara.

Al poner el primer pie en el auto, entendí que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de dar vuelta atrás. El problema sustancial, es que mi vida completa se encontraba a solo un paso en reversa. El problema de retroceder, es que no avanzas. Y sin avance, no hay futuro… Sin futuro, no hay amor.

Metí mi cuerpo al auto, encargándome de no dejar el vestido abajo. Mi conciencia, en el asiento trasero, soltó una lágrima silenciosa. El moreno, al contrario de nosotras tenía una sonrisa en la cara. No pasaron más de tres segundos cuando Sentí un hormigueo en mi brazo.

-por favor Bella… Por favor- dijo la suave y tersa voz del rubio en mi oído.

_No lo hagas_- dijo mi conciencia poniendo su mano en mi hombro. Pero no le hice caso…

-es demasiado tarde Edward. Dejémoslo así ¿si? No quiero…. No tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando contigo. No es como antes, las cosas cambiaron.

Edward se alejó de mi ventana. Retrocedió dos pasos… Sin embargo, yo hubiera necesitado que el avanzara para compensar mis pasos en reversa. Ninguno de los dos lo hizo ¿eso no significaba una señal?

-arranca- le dije al moreno. Antes de arrepentirme.


	14. CAPITULO 13: Consecuencias

Jake había conversado todo el camino intentando distraerme. Mis ojos estaban en él, aunque mi mente deambulaba en la mirada opaca de Edward a través del espejo retrovisor cuando el coche arrancó.

"no hice nada que él no haya echo"- me dije a mi misma intentando seguir el hilo de Jake.

_No, no lo hicimos_- fue el apoyo de mi conciencia- _solo que nos duele más de lo que le dolió a él cuando lo hizo._

No me molesté en mirarla. Había escuchado su llanto pero jamás desee verlo. Estuvimos cerca de media hora sobre el auto…. Cosa sin redundancia, dado que podrían haber pasado 4 horas y yo los hubiera considerado un par de minutos.

El auto se detuvo en un sector lleno de luces, de pronto, la puerta se abrió y me baje más por inercia que por ganas. Él ofreció su mano y yo la tome. Vendó mis ojos y me guió un largo camino.

Sentí que subíamos un ascensor y él elogió mi calma y buen sentido de aguantar las ansias.

_Si supieras que apenas le importa-_ escuché que decía mi conciencia no muy lejos de mi lado.

El "clin" del ascensor al detenerse llenó la caja metálica en la que estábamos.

El azabache desvendó mis ojos que reaccionaron de mala manera a la luz fosforescente. Estabamos sobre Nueva York, en el Empire State…. Rodeados de velas flameando en la dominante noche. La luna estaba en su sitio, dado más romance, de ser posible al escenario en el que me encontraba.

El momento perfecto. Con la cena perfecta y el hombre perfecto.

El problema radicaba, en que yo no era la compañía perfecta.

Caminamos a la pequeña mesa en medio de todo el hermoso paisaje, las luces de los edificios más bajos irradiaban tranquilidad. Una cita de película…

_Es perfecto. Solo acepta el hecho. Mentirse a si misma no es bueno_- dijo mi conciencia, sarcásticamente.

En el último piso del edificio más cercano, sonaba una hermosa melodía… una que para cualquier cita acoplaría perfecta con el lugar… pero para mi fue totalmente lo contrario.

Significaba romance, amor inolvidable… amor duradero, aquel que jamás se olvida.

-¿Qué esta mal?- preguntó mi doctor preocupado- ¿Qué hice mal preciosa?- levantándose de su asiento y limpiando de mi mejilla una lágrima que no había recordado.

_¡Y SE CULPA! OH POR DIOS, ES EL HOMBRE DE ENSUEÑOS!_

-nada va mal. No contigo por lo menos- respondí algo ausente.

Jake se encargó personalmente de conseguir mi sonrisa. Ilusionar mis sueños y hacer volar mi mente. Pero yo seguía ahí, en ese punto de descontrol e incomodidad. Una vista verde se había tatuado en la luna, mirándome con odio… Edward estaba ahí. No en la luna sino en mi cabeza. Incluso mi conciencia se había alejado de la mesa y se había sentado en la baranda, con los pies colgando al vacío, cuando aceptó el hecho.

Lo amábamos, grandes idiotas habíamos sido al aceptar un trato que no llegaría a nada.

watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=1lyu1KKwC74

-no estás aquí- me acusó Jake. No como una recriminación, era más bien el comentario amable.

-lo siento- dije con las mejillas coloradas.

-¿esto esta bien para ti?- dijo él levantándose de la silla y arrodillándose a mi lado.

-¡claro! Es el sueño de cada mujer en este planeta, te lo aseguro. Muchas matarían por estar en mi lugar, eres adorable y comprensivo… Dios ¡Eres mi ginecólogo! Sabes que tengo un hijo y sigues aquí. Intentando…. Intentando conquistarme- dije con las mejillas ardiendo-. Me llamas cada mañana solo para saber como desperté y como dormí. Hablaste con mi hermano cuando estuviste en casa y le "declaraste" tus intenciones. Eres como un caballero antiguo. Rozando la perfección. ¡Solo te falta la armadura y el caballo!

-no te pregunté eso Bella. No me interesa ser perfecto para el resto del mundo, me interesa ser perfecto para ti.- dijo el azabache calentando mis mejillas con sus palmas extendidas- ¿está bien para ti? ¿te hago feliz?

-eres perfecto…

-¿pero?

_Pero estamos locamente enamoradas de otro hombre. De uno que jamás nos regalaría un miserable ramo de flores. Ni siquiera cortaría una a la orilla de mi casa para fingir el olvido. Un hombre que no es amable y no es cariñoso. Uno que se olvida de tu cumpleaños y seguramente se olvidaría de nuestro aniversario… el mismo que se quedó mirando esta tarde cuando fuiste a buscarnos… ¡Amamos a Edward!-_ gritó mi conciencia exaltada.

-esta pasando demasiado rápido- le dije. Sin saber si se lo decía a mi conciencia o al moreno.

Jake se levantó y yo con él. Me apegó a su cuerpo mientras mi conciencia exhalaba a nuestras espaldas.

Bailamos y mis piernas tambaleaban de un lado a otro.

Me hubiera encantado decir que era por la cercanía y la respiración del moreno sobre mi cuello, pero no era así. La luna estaba al frente mío…. Y su cara permanecía ahí. Yo simplemente no lograba pensar.

Cerré los ojos cuando mi conciencia preguntó si sería posible asesinarse si se lanzaba desde la altura en que nos encontrábamos.

Fue mágico… no eran las manos de un profesional doctor. No era su carisma ni sus atenciones. Era mi molesto y adorable mejor amigo. Aquel que había amado… era tan similar a nuestro baile de graduación que dolía.

Edward había bailado conmigo toda la noche, era mayor que yo… y me sentía como una tonta princesita por ser menor y estar con el chico más adorable existente que pisaba el planeta. Él me miraba y yo sonreía, me sonrojaba y mi corazón estallaba en sus rápidas palpitaciones. ¿Era posible amar a alguien en tan escasas edades de la vida? Si… claro que lo era.

Lo dañino de soñar con un recuerdo cuando estas despierta, es que no tienes un bonito amanecer… un sueño hermoso se acaba cuando el sol cruza tu ventana, llegando a tu cara y convirtiéndose en un molesto echo…. Cuando estas despierta, el recuerdo no para cuando las imágenes dejan de ser lindas…. Uno recuerda todo.

Por lo que, al recordar que Edward fue el rey del baile… su reina fue Emily. La tonta mojigata que se encargó de romper su corazón e inutilizarlo para el resto de su vida. Fue ahí cuando él dijo en frente de todo el mundo que la amaba…. Fue ahí cuando ella lo dejó en medio de la pista, diciendo que no tenía tiempo para alguien como él.

Cuando desperté de mi letargo, no era Edward el que me sostenía. No eran sus ojos verde los que me miraban. No eran su brazos os que me rodeaban…. No eran sus labios los que tocaban los mios.

Sentí mi vestido subir lentamente y mi cuerpo se congeló. No precisamente por el frio nocturno. Al contrario, por lo dura que estaba la entrepierna de mi acompañante era obvio que el ambiente debería ser cálido, pero yo o estaba en el mismo carril. Sentí como las manos de Jake iban al cierre de mi vestido y lo iba bajando lentamente. Nos recostamos en el tejado solitario y romántico. Solo que el romance no estaba de mi lado.

Mi conciencia nos miraba sin saber que hacer… no estaba apoyando. ¡Ni siquiera elogiaba el trasero de aquel hombre! Solo miraba

_¿Lo harás? ¿Lo traicionaremos así?_- quise responderle, pero no estaba en todos mis sentidos para poder hacerlo_- sería lo justo, quiero dañarlo tanto como tú. Pero…. ¿nos traicionaremos así?_-quiso saber.

Jake se dedicó a besar mis pechos y fue la reacción de mi cuerpo que estos se irguieran. No las ganas. Mi respiración era entrecortada y mi piel no estaba reaccionando al tacto, sino al instinto.

-¿estas bien?

Sus oscuros ojos se clavaron en mí. Y no supe que responder. No lo amaba… pero debía aprender a amarlo. Necesitaba amarlo…. Pero francamente no quería hacerlo.

La lucha entre el deseo, la necesidad y el deber se esfumó cuando mi corazón habló. Dejando callada a mi conciencia y de paso a mi.

-lo siento Jake. Pero amo al padre mi hijo. Lo he amado siempre, y creo que no dejaré de hacerlo.

El doctor se levantó de mi cuerpo y me ayudó a pararme. No deseaba mirarlo a la cara. No tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. Pero sus manos tocaron mi mentón.

-es un hombre afortunado. Siento envidia.

_Somos mujeres desgraciadas, no se preocupe_- le dijo mi conciencia sonriendo… como si decir la verdad tan terrible aplacara sus penas amorosas.

-creo que debo cambiar de ginecólogo- confesé más para mi misma que para él.

-sería una pena. Tenía la esperanza de tocarte por lo menos profesionalmente- mis mejillas se pusieron rojas y mis manos tiritaron ante tal declaración.

_¡Yo te advertí que este hombre era un psicópata que te tenía ganas! ¿Segura que no quieres acostarte con él?_

-no dije eso en voz alta ¿cierto?- fue la frase de Jake, fingiendo sorpresa lo suficientemente bien para que yo dudara.

-yo…

-oh, no te lo tomes a mal. Solo era para aligerar el ambiente.

_En ese caso cariño, el champañe esta bastante frío. Pero si eso no es suficiente, esta el barril de hielo para que lo metas en tus calzoncillos y "aligeremos" el calor aquí arriba. _

-no creo que sean buenas las bromas así cuando este Edward cerca.

-¿eso quiere decir que no me abandonarás?- preguntó sonriendo. Aclarándome con esa tierna mirada que se trataba de una broma…

-aún no lo decido.

Mi conciencia se relajó y se sentó a la mesa con nostras. Bromeando sexualmente con Jake. Verbalizando sus palabras en mi boca sin filtro. Cada aperitivo adquirió un contenido sexual que será poco borrable de mi mente. Resultó ser, que mi ginecólogo y mi conciencia hacían buena dupla.

-asi que… ¿lo amas?- preguntó Jake cuando se estacionó fuera de mi casa.

-algo así… bueno, mejor dicho; si. Desde siempre.

-el también te ama- aseguró mi doctor.

-no me ilusiones- le dije sin pensarlo.

_Me haz quitado la frase de la boca-_ confesó mi alocada conciencia

-él te ama. Solo que aún no lo sabe.

-creo que tardará en saberlo. Le dije que no quería saber nada de él.

-sin embargo, estaba en tu puerta cuando yo llegué- contraatacó el moreno.

-se fue a acostar con una maldita zorra que le movió el trasero. ¿Qué clase de amor y compromiso es ese?

_Creí haber escuchado esta mañana que no te molestaba-_ carcajeó mi conciencia, apoyándose en el pecho de Jacob.

-pero tu sigues enamorada de él.

El silencio llenó el espacio que nos limitaba. Ese momento en que la otra persona con la que discutes tiene la razón y tú estas equivocada, pero te niegas a consentir su teoría.

-esto no nos llevará a nada. Te veré el lunes para las revisiones.

-claro, te revisaré minuciosamente- me dijo él. Casi botando sexo por sus ojos.

_No esperaba menos._

-como sea- le dije completamente roja- nos vemos el lunes.

No escuché el motor del auto alejarse hasta que puse ambos pies en el umbral de mi casa. Las luces estaban encendidas y por un segundo casi me asuste… esas cosas siempre las hacía…

-¡CARIÑO!

-Mierda Edward, me asustaste… que demonios haces aquí- le dije cuando la ola de alcohol que salía de su boca llegó a mi nariz incitando el vomito.

-Por favor no me odies- dijo suplicante. Casi derramando las lagrimas en sus ojos. Por un segundo, y solo por un segundo, casi lo arrullo en mis brazos. Casi caigo en un pozo sin fondo.

Fui más espectadora que participante cuando el rubio se tiró en mi cama quedándose dormido al instante.

Pensé en sacarlo de mi cama. Pero me rendí antes de intentarlo.

Edward Cullen = mastodonte con imanes a la cama que ni el mismísimo king kong podría mover de su sitio.

Yo = una enclenque embarazada que era más pequeña que un alfiler

Paso por mi mente tomar una almohada y unas mantas y dormir en el sillón, pero… ¡DEMONIOS! Es mi cama, y me rehusaba a abandonarla terminantemente solo porque el cobrizo no sale.

Me saqué el vestido y quedé en ropa interior

_Y si…-_ dijo mi conciencia, moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo rápidamente.

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo! De echo, te prohíbo pensar en eso- le dije como una buena y moral persona.

Me acosté a su lado, no sin antes crear el muro de Berlín con todos mis cojines entre el cuerpo de Edward y el mío.

"no me odies" la pregunta no me dejaba dormir… o era mi cabeza la que no aguantaba tener la respuesta en silencio. De cualquier modo, ¿a quien le hacía daño? Era como responderle al vacío… el tarado estaba durmiendo.

-una vez lo intenté. Pero no salió muy bien.


	15. CAPITULO 14: La misma página

No confiar en un sentimiento es absolutamente coherente y por sobre todas las cosas, inteligente, puesto que este puede cambiar tu vida y puede no tener razón. Eso estaba claro la mayor parte del tiempo en mi cabeza, pero a mi lado se hallaba la oposición a cualquier coherencia…. No confiar en un sentimiento es una cosa, pero fingir que no está… solo por ser una cobarde, eso no es algo racional. Es solo estúpido e infantil.

Sabía que me estaba abrazando. Reconocería esos fuertes brazos en cualquier lugar. Conocía su olor mejor que el mío. Sentía como sus labios besaban alternadamente mi hombro izquierdo y luego mi cabeza. Sabía que estaba en mi espalda… pero preferí fingir. Esa siempre era la salvación.

-pequeña Bella- dijo él susurrante, presionando su boca en mi cabello mientras mis ojos seguían firmemente cerrados- te extraño tanto.

_¡Despierta! ¡Vamos Bella! ¡DESPIERTA!_

-Sé que no soy el mejor amigo del mundo. Sé que no soy el mejor hombre y mucho menos…. Bueno, creo que ni siquiera clasifico como pareja… pero necesito una oportunidad. Necesito demostrarte que si puedo. Que por ti, yo puedo.

_Mierda Bella, abre de una maldita vez los ojos_- dijo mi conciencia mirando la escena hincada al lado de mi cama.

Sentí ese extrañado y doloroso hormigueo cuando el brazo de Edward dejó de estar en contacto. Algo realmente extraño. Era la oposición de lo correcto contra lo deseado. Malditos sentimientos irracionales sin control. Estúpidas hormonas necesitadas.

Mi conciencia tomó delicadamente su vestido de fiesta, se lo quitó quedando en ropa interior y tomó la camisa de Edward. Mientras ella se refregaba la prenda usurpada por el cuerpo, yo miré el cálido lado de mi cama recientemente ocupada.

-sería tan lindo si él durmiera ahí todos los días- dije en un suspiro.

Vi, parcialmente como mi conciencia tomaba uno de sus dardos y apuntaba a mi cara.

_Tonta Bella. Tonta Bella. Tonta Bella.- _dijo en cada acierto a las orillas de mi cara.

-¿Por qué ahora?- le pregunté a la loca conciencia, ignorando cualquier intento de daño físico- ¿va a cambiar de verdad?

Mi conciencia cambió su pose de "ataquemos-a-Bella-por-su-idiotez" y caminó a la cama, aún con la camisa de Edward sobre su cuerpo.

_Cariño_- dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo absorbía la fragancia del cobreizo- _soy tu conciencia, no la suya. No sé que hará ahora… pero si sé, que él esta cambiando._

-¿y eso es bueno?

_Bella… no lo sé. Solo sé, que prefiero un cambio. Ni tú ni yo podemos seguir viviendo cerca del antiguo Edward. No ahora que él conoce nuestros sentimientos._

-dijo que me extrañaba- dije escondida en sus brazos- él lo dijo de nuevo. Eso tiene que valer algo.

_Eso espero-_ dijo mi conciencia. No me alejé de ella hasta que note que refregaba su trasero en el lugar donde Edward había dormido.

Escuchar el agua caer al otro lado de la puerta jamás había sido tan relajante. ¿Cómo se vive sin corazón? ¿Es posible vivir sin vida?

Mi conciencia carraspeó, obligándome a mirarla.

-¿qué?

_Deja de mirar la puerta y pensar en llorar. Me deprimes… y acabo de tomar unas fotos buenísimas del hermoso trasero de Edward._

él no es exactamente el mejor de los hombres. ¿lo sabías?- ella me miró sin responder… aún así, algo en sus ojos me decía que estaba de acuerdo conmigo- él lo sabe… siempre ha dicho que no es una buena pareja.

_Cariño, somos…. Corrijo, eramos su "mejor amiga". Con nosotras no dirá que es la octava maravilla… eso es lo que hacen los amigos._

-ese es el punto. Él decía que todas las chichas con las que se acostaba sabían a lo que iban… era sexo por una noche.

_Ese no era el trato con nosotras-_ objetó ella a favor del cobrizo.

-¡exacto! Con nosotras no hay trato. ¿En que bases estamos si ni siquiera hay trato?

_¿Tan loquita te dejó el doctorcito?-_ preguntó ella. Yo ni siquiera intenté sacarle en cara que no era yo la que andaba desnudándose y sacándole fotos a su trasero.

-¡pudrete!- le dije levantando mi trasero de la cama y caminando a paso veloz a la cocina. Necesitaba un café…. Y un plan. Un muy buen plan.

-Bella- pude escuchar la voz de Edward cuando cerraba la puerta de mi habitación, pero aun no almacenaba las fuerzas suficientes para que su cara perfecta me fuera indiferente.

Agua, hervidor, prender… listo. Ahora, a pesar.

Mi conciencia estaba sobre la mesa del comedor jugando con los calzoncillos de Edward. Olfateándolos cual perro buscador…. Aunque también parecía una psicópata obsesionada.

-¿ocupada?- escuché a mi espalda. No era precisamente la voz de Edward. Era alguien que de verdad añoraba escuchar. Jasper.

Corrí a sus brazos cual niña pequeña enfrente de su padre. ¡lo extrañaba tanto! Él me abrazó y sonrió al ver mi reacción.

-vaya… creo que me te evitaré uno que otro día si esa ser tu reacción cuando me veas- dijo el rubio, acariciando mi cabello con la mano derecha mientras la otra se apoyaba en mi cintura.

Yo hundía mi cabeza en su pecho. Una extraña sensación de paz llenaba mi cuerpo cada vez que Jasper me abrazaba. Me calmaba…

-¡hola!- al escuchar la voz, levanté la vista rápidamente. Una alegre pelinegra me saludaba con la mano agitada y una sonrisa contagiosa.

Poco a poco me separé de mi rubio. Mi mirada paso nuevamente a pertenecer a Jasper.

-vine son alguien- dijo sonriendo…. Se veía tan culpable.

-¿Qué haces aquí Alice?- preguntó una conocida voz sobre la escalera.

La pelinegra perdió mágicamente la sonrisa. El rubio paso de su mirada culpable a un enojo indiscutible. Edward mirada con las cejas fruncidas tanto a su prima como mis manos unidas con Jasper. Yo suspire.

_Que empiece la función_- dijo mi conciencia, sacando un pote de palomitas del microondas

Sentados en mi sala, mi conciencia se reía de las caras de los presentes. Alice había tomado asiento en el sofá cercando a la ventana. Edward estaba cerca de la puerta… Jasper y yo estábamos apoyados uno al lado del otro en el sillón doble.

La tensión entre nosotros era tan palpable que tenía miedo de moverme porque quizás le podía pasar algo a mi bebe.

Sin mencionar que Jasper tenía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros… lo que por alguna razón solo causaba la ira de uno de los Cullen.

-tengo una pregunta para ti Bella- dijo Alice rompiendo el silencio molesto de la sala- pero… es personal. ¿Les molestaría traernos algo para beber?

_Educada manera de decirles que se larguen_- opinó mi conciencia apoyada en la chimenea de mi casa con una sonrisa altanera en la cara.

-puedes decir lo que sea frente a ellos. Jasper es mi mejor amigo y Edward es un chismoso de lo peor… se quedará atrás de la puerta en caso de pedirle que se retire- dije con seguridad.

Jasper sonrió orgulloso mientras el cobrizo colisionaba su calma contra un muro de piedra.

-bien- dijo Alice levantándose de su asiento y mirando el horizonte a través de la ventana- ¿amas a Jasper?

Mi corazón empezó a bombear tanta sangre que mi vista se nubló. Un ataque de tos atacó mi cuerpo sin autorización previa. MI conciencia sufría un ataque de risa por mi reacción.

-vayan a buscar algo de tomar. Olvídenla, no tengo nada… ¡vayan a comprarlo!

Ni siquiera me atrevía a ver a Jasper. ¿Con que clase de muchacha se estaba metiendo? ¿No se supone que ella estaba con mi rubio? Sentía frío y calor al mismo tiempo. Una rápida mirada me hizo conocedora del rubio a mi lado.

Estaba rojo… y morado. Parecía haber visto un fantasma.

_Ni que fuera tan malo que nos gustara_- agregó mi conciencia ofuscada por la reacción de Jasper.

-responde la pregunta Isabella- la voz de Edward congeló mis nervios. Acabó con el calor compulsivo de mi cuerpo. Mis ojos se dirigieron a los suyos sin que me diera cuenta y esa fue mi perdición.

Había rabia, ira… pero también dolor. Me costaba confesar que habría reconocido cualquier emoción en esos ojos. Después de tantos años de amistad, era capaz de ver a Edward y entender hasta cuantas horas había tenido sexo.

-RESPONDE

-¡NO LE GRITES!- dijo Jasper, levantándose de su asiento.

-NO TE METAS HALE

Me sentí como un pequeño insecto sobre el asiento. Jasper y Edward estaban furiosos. Uno frente al otro queriendo cometer una matanza con el otro.

-no- contesté mirando a la pelinegra

-pero… es un "no": ¡NO! O un "no": ¿no?

-es solo un "no" Alice. Es mi mejor amigo…. Lo amo, pero no de esa manera. Se supone que tú estabas enamorada de él… o eso parecía la última vez que los vi.

-oh, no me malinterpretes.- dijo ella sonriendo alegre, tal como una niña pequeña… _no es que sea mucho mayor cariño, recuérdalo,_ agregó mi conciencia - Jasper me tiene absolutamente enamorada de él. Pero no me gusta vivir sin estar segura de las cosas. Y… tu eras un obstáculo amoroso para mi cabeza. Él te ama… necesitaba saber si tu lo amabas a él.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si dijera que si?- le pregunté mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-pues- si alegría desapareció y sus ojos se ensombrecieron- hubiera convencido a mi primo de dejarte ser feliz con él… harían una grandiosa pareja.

Como por arte de magia, recordé que no estábamos solas. Jasper tenía las mejillas coloradas. Miraba a Alice casi con adoración. Ella era buena… incluso mi conciencia la miraba con cariño disimulado.

Edward sin embargo había perdido la furia de su mirada. Quedando solamente una tristeza infinita.

Antes de notarlo siquiera, había corrido a sus brazos. Él, sin saber que había echo, me envolvió fuertemente.

-no lo amo- dije susurrante. Aunque suficientemente fuerte para que él escuchara.

_¿Qué mierda haces? ¿Qué pasó con eso de ser indiferente y hacerlo sufrir? ¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASÓ CON "QUE SUFRA EL MALDITO PERRO"?-_ criticó mi conciencia iracunda. Aun así, movía su trasero contra Edward.

Daba igual. En ese justo y preciso momento daba igual.

Sus ojos verdes me miraban con cariño, con paz y tranquilidad. Se sentía tan bien que me mirara así.

Mi conciencia roía un alambre mientras yo levantaba la mirada. Edward puso su mano en la parte baja de mi cara y la alzó.

-no lo amo- dije nuevamente. Todo a mí alrededor desapareció y mi cuerpo se fue a su lugar feliz… en el ambiente perfecto. Era un hermoso jardín de flores, rodeados de nubes y lindas sonrisas… Edward estaba ahí… mi cobrizo estaba mirándome con la intensidad de mis amores juntos.

-yo si te amo- dijo él sacándome de mi ensoñación.

De la nada. Mi mundo feliz se reventó. Se me separé del cobrizo bruscamente y él me miro sorprendido. A mi alrededor, Jasper y Alice se daban un beso que exhalaba amor. ¿Dolió? No… sin embargo algo de envidia se ganó un pedazo de corazón.

Yo podría ser feliz con él… a largo plazo.

_¡¿Qué?! Él acaba de confesarte su amor. ¿Qué esperas?_

Pero no podía ser cierto. Era su sentido de responsabilidad actuando por primera vez.

Salí corriendo de la sala hacia mi cuarto. Dejando que mi cuerpo cediera una vez que me sentí segura dentro de las cuatro paredes.

_Mierda. Ha dicho que te ama. ¿Qué más da que sea la culpa o su corazón? Además… ¿Por qué no puede amarte? Eres genial con él. Lo amas. ¡TENDRÁN UN HIJO JUNTOS!_

-él no puede amar. Es bastante simple de entender- le confesé, inundando mi rostro en lágrimas.

**ya, ya, ya... Alice plató el gusano de la duda y as confesiones. el mircoles o jueves les tendré otro capítulo**


	16. CAPITULO 15: El amor duele

watch?v=rg0XYBTL1Rk&feature=related

-he pensado en odiarte- dijo ella tras la puerta- lo he hecho millones de veces. Mi mundo sería mucho más fácil. Pero hay cosas simplemente imposibles en este mundo.

Mi corazón se rompía dolorosamente mientras escuchaba como los cientos de pedazos caían al suelo. Rebotaban y ella los pisaba con ira. Ira que por cierto, era bien concebida.

-podría ser feliz con Jasper… ¿sabías?- eso daño no solo mi corazón. Mi alma se estrujó como un trapo que nadie ocupa y mis ojos resistieron valientemente las lágrimas- él me conoce tanto o mejor que tú. Todo hubiera resultado entre nosotros hace años si yo no estuviera tan estúpidamente enamorada de ti. ¡Incluso con Jake las cosas irían mejor! Él quiere a un hijo que ni siquiera es suyo.

-Bella- dije casi sin poder respirar. ¡Acababa de confesarme! Por Dios…. Y ella seguía ahí… odiándome. Detestándome como siempre- yo…

-no necesitas decir algo Edward. Lo que dije de Jasper es más culpa mía que tuya. Sin embargo, sigo pensando que podría ser muy feliz con él…

-dijiste que no lo amabas- Salió de mis labios como una tonta excusa para pegar mi corazón… o los trozos que quedaban de él.

-Edward… ¿Qué quieres de mi?- dijo ella abriendo a puerta.

-todo- dije sin pensarlo- Eres importante…. Siempre lo haz sido- dije bajando la vista.

Demonios, ya se lo había dicho. ¿Qué era lo peor que pudiera pasar? Estaba decidido a conseguir su amor, ya fuera lo último que hiciera en esta vida.

-¿entiendes que en serio preferiría odiarte? Mi vida se haría mucho más fácil- repitió Bella. Pero esta vez, fue más doloroso… porque lo decía de verdad. Era la verdad sudando en sus ojos. En cada expresión en su cuerpo.

Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de acercarme a ella y cobijarla en mi cuerpo. Estaba lo suficientemente ciego como para notar que aquel sufrimiento fue originado por mi.

-no me odies. Yo te amo.

-cuando yo te amaba, tú ni siquiera notabas de mi existencia- dijo mi castaña, apoyándose en la puerta- ¿Por qué debo aceptarlo ahora? ¿No es simplemente mejor y más fácil, decirte que busques a otra? No será exactamente difícil para ti.

-no he estado con otra… desde el día que me dijiste que estabas embarazada… Yo… no he podido estar con otra. No he querido estar con alguien que no seas tú.

-¿pretendes, en serio, que crea eso?- dijo ella sonriendo, mientras tres lagrimas caían lentamente por su mejilla. Bella las limpió tan veloz como un rayo- no soy tan ingenua

-¡por favor Edward! ¡LA NOCHE PASADA TE FUISTE A REVOLCAR CON UNA NUEVA! Tú mismo me lo dijiste.

-intentaba ponerte celosa- confesé hipócritamente. Era tan desgraciado, que en este segundo, poco importaba quedar como un niñato o un necesitado.

Porque la verdad, es que estaba necesitado… pero no de sexo. Sino de ella. Bella era mía. No posesivamente hablando. Bueno, no totalmente posesivamente hablando. Sino como una parte de mi, vital para respirar. Mis pulmones y al mismo tiempo mi oxigeno. Mis ojos… y lo que deseaba ver.

Así había sido siempre, pero estaba tan escondida bajo mis brazos que no la veía. No como realmente decía verla. Era mi cielo, mi sol y mis estrellas. Era mi luna en una noche oscura. Bella era la luz que necesitaba.

Con sus ojos chocolate mirándome cariñosamente. Su sonrisa tranquila, diciendo "todo irá bien, solo ten fe".

Bella decía que la vida era un vaso que debíamos llenar. Solíamos discutir sobre mi falta de ganas para llenar mi vaso de algo consistente. Solo ahora descubrí, que sin darme cuenta… ella había llenado mi vaso. Hasta colapsarlo.

No necesitaba más. No quería más. La quería a ella. A mi lado. Conmigo.

-lo hiciste- dijo mirando el suelo.

-¡lo ves! Me amas…. Yo te amo. ¿Por qué no nos das una oportunidad? ¿Por qué no quieres ser feliz?

La castaña comenzó a reír. Sin notarlo acarició su vientre y desee con todas mis fuerzas lanzarme sobre ella y hacerle el amor en ese segundo.

-porque no tiene sentido, Edward. No después de todo esto.

-dame una oportunidad. Voy a demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz…

-esto no nos llevará a nada- dijo mi castaña, levantando la vista. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos irradiaban sufrimiento- tú no me amas… y yo no estoy dispuesta a ser el plato de segunda mano de nadie.

-pero…

-ningún pero, Edward- dijo ella rápidamente, sonriendo… sin que su sonrisa llegara a sus ojos- me acabo de dar cuenta que… si bien te quiero, no te necesito… porque cuando te quería y te necesitaba, tú no estabas ahí queriéndome. ¿Me entiendes?

No me atreví a responder, el cuerpo femenino era un mapa conocido. Sin embargo, su cerebro era terreno misterioso para mi mente.

-te necesito- dije después de un minuto de miradas silenciosas.

-ese es el punto- dijo ella volteándose, caminando dentro del cuarto…

-te quiero…-corregí un segundo después- ¿decirte que te amo me ayudará en algo?

-tu no me amas, Edward. Tú solo me quieres… pero no de la manera correcta. O no de la manera que yo deseo, por lo menos- me daba la espalda… vi como su brazo subía y ordenaba su cabello.

-¿¡CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN SEGURA QUE NO TE AMO!?

-francamente…..- ella se giró, y pude ver sus chocolates ojos. Había algo que nunca había visto. Resignación- francamente no te creo capaz de hacerlo- ese fue el golpe final. El hacha que partió mi corazón. Hubiera sido más rápido tirarlo a una trituradora… por lo menos, ahí hubiera demorado menos tiempo en ser acabado.

-te amo- le repetí, monótonamente.

-¡basta! ¡solo deja de decirlo! Me dañas- dijo derramando lágrimas.

-¿por qué no me crees?- implorar era poco para lo que estaba haciendo. Escuchaba como mi corazón caía, como mis oportunidades se derretían… y seguía luchando. ¡No iba a dejar de hacerlo! Debía haber algo…. En medio de su corazón que aún creyera en este bastardo.

-porque no quiero hacerlo. -Lentamente, Bella se soltó de mi agarre. Como si mi simple tacto la dañara. Como si fuera una escoría que de verdad añora sacar de su camino.- no otra vez, Edward. Esta vez no quiero hacerlo…. Y no voy a hacerlo. Me quiero a mi misma lo suficiente para buscar a alguien que me ame e intentar ser feliz con él.

Algo pasaba. Un vacío inactivado en mi cuerpo. ¿Dolor? No, eso lo sentí con Emily. ¿Ira? No… era más fuerte.

Estaba en medio de mi pecho quemando todo mi cuerpo. Encargándose de destruir desde mis uñas hasta el sistema nervios. ¿era posible morir de dolor? Fisicamente no, eso era obvio… pero la depresión es bastante fuerte para llevarte a la muerte.

-Prefiero que me grites y me detestes…. Pero estar aquí, contigo. Eres vital para mí. Prefiero la nada contigo que tener todo con otra.

-seré madre… debo ser menos masoquista- me dijo instantáneamente. Más como una orden de su cerebro que algo que deseara compartir conmigo.

Bella me quedó mirando. En aquel chocolate hermoso fui capaz de ver a la niña pequeña con la que jugaba. La adolescente que me controlaba y la joven que me había enamorado sin darse cuenta.

Pude ver desde la inocencia hasta la madurez… pero también pude ver la ingenuidad y la desconfianza.

Mierda… estaba perdido.

Hubo un silencio que no esperaba. Ella se giró mirando la ventana el tiempo suficiente para que yo intentara suicidarme.

-no tienes nada- dijo casi susurrando- Tanya te mintió… jamás estuviste enfermo de nada extraño. Puedes tener hijos toda tu vida. Con cualquier mujer- ¿esa era su manera de dejarme?- puedes ser padre las veces que quieras. Puedes ir con otra y hacer la familia que tanto deseas.

-¿ES EN SERIO?

-si, la escuché en el baño… pero deseaba tanto tener mi primera vez contigo que me quede callada y escuché a mi conciencia- Bella se giró y me miró. En su hermosa cara no había rastro de falsedad.

No me mentía… Tanya me mintió, pero…. Aquello importaba tan poco.

-la única mujer con la que quiero formar una familia es contigo.

-pero te mentí- dijo ella ordenando un mechón tras su oreja y mordiendo su labio inferior.

-no me importa. Fue la mejor mentira que me han dicho si me llevó a ti- quise besarla. Lo desee tanto que sin notarlo me había acercado a ella y acunaba su rostro en mis manos.

Su respiración y la mía se coordinaban tan bien. Estaban echas para ser unidas… eternamente.

-te amo pequeña Isabella. Déjame demostrártelo-me acerqué lentamente. Sus ojos se cerraron y yo sentí que podía tocar el cielo con las manos…

Pero algo paso. Algo hizo un clic en su cabeza que yo no fui capaz de descubrir.

-pues yo si prefiero tener todo con otro que nada contigo- dicho esto, ella me dejó. En una pieza que se tornó gigantesca cuando ella la abandonó. Sentí como mi corazón era estrujado hasta reventarse en mi pecho.

El sentimiento se asemejaba a querer lanzarse por un barranco. Asegurándose en caer de cabeza.


	17. CAPITULO 16: El mundo me odia

El mundo me odia.

_Te ama…_

-ni siquiera tú lo crees- le respondí cerrando la puerta del auto.

Huir. Ese era el magistral plan que tenía en mente. ¿Cuánto podía demorarme en llegar al fin del mundo? ¿Qué tal unas vacaciones en Alaska para demostrar independencia y fiero control de la situación?

_No… no lo creo. Pero tú si lo crees_- dijo mi conciencia, ajustando su corto, rojo y apretado vestidito después de abrocharse el cinturón.

-¡YO NO LO CREO!- le grité apretando el freno a fondo, logrando que ella me mirara con ira- él no es capaz de amar. Tú y yo lo sabeos muy bien. ¿No había quedado claro ese punto? Le odiamos con nuestra alma. Tú querías acabar con su entrepierna. Eso no es amor…

_No, eso es celos cariño. Sin embargo, dijo que no era verdad. No ha estado con otra._

-nosotras jamás hemos estado con otro.

_Bueno, ganas no nos han faltado._

-dirás, "ganas no te han faltado"- intentar aligerar el ambiente no era algo que yo hiciera. Eso siempre lo hacía Edward, con sus comentarios sexuales… cuando aún éramos amigos.

_Lo siento_- casi me da un ataque cardiaco al escuchar aquellas palabras saliendo de su boca- _fui yo la de la idea que aceptaras su trato. Lo amas… yo también le amo, pero eso no debería haber sido suficiente. Él también debería habernos amado en ese momento. Pero ahora nos ama, y dejaré a tu criterio lo que hagas. No te aconsejare ni te obligaré en una decisión. _

-¿no se supone que ese es tu deber?- le pregunte- decirme cosas alocadas que yo jamás haría… pero que de una u otra manera, de todos modos termino haciendo.

_No esta vez. Edward era tu amigo. Las cosas seguirían iguales entre tú y él de no ser por mi. Y… podrías salir con él como todas las noches y permitir que él acariciara tu cabello sin que tu corazón se partiera en mis pedazos._

-Pon atención- dije parando en la orilla de la carretera- porque no lo repetiré otra vez.

Ella me miró y yo corrí la vista cuando vi una lágrima caer por su mejilla pálida y maquillada.

-de no ser por ti, lo seguiría amando en secreto. De no ser por ti, seguiría siendo virgen… de no ser por ti… él no nos amaría. Y lo más importante, de nos ser por ti… no estaríamos embarazadas.

Mi conciencia sonrió como si hubiera dicho unas palabras que jamás hubiera imaginado.

-a veces creo, que te ama más a ti, de lo que me quiere a mi.

Escuché como su cinturón se desabrochaba y sentí su mano fría en mi hombro. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que no iba a cambiar de posición hasta que la mirara.

_Yo solo existo aquí_- dijo ella apuntando mi cabeza_- y solo existo para ti. Nadie me ve, nade sabe de mi aparte de ti. Él te ama… y aunque queramos o no aceptarlo, él lo hace… ¿Qué importa si empezó a amarnos ahora? ¿Tanto interesa que tú lo ames desde… siempre?_

-no lo sé- dijo alejando mi mirada de la suya.

_No te exijo que estés con él. Pero si que seas feliz. _

-¿Qué intentas decir?

_No es tan difícil querida Bella. Él es tu felicidad… aunque te cueste aceptarlo. Será difícil de admitir, pero tu eres masoquista y el papel te ira como anillo al dedo. Lo amas, eso no cambió con todos estos años y después de la múltiple utilidad que Edward le ha dado a su pene con diferentes mujeres… créelo cielo, no cambiaran tus sentimientos por él aunque caiga en un tanque con energía nuclear y se convierta en un inodoro. Como yo veo las cosas…. Tendrás que elegir entre la felicidad no asegurada, pero placida mientras dure, con él…. O buscar a otro que te ame, con el que te diviertas y te entienda_ – ella sacó de su cartera una imagen del trasero de Jake_- y resignarte a una eternidad segura de amor mal correspondido. _

-eres realmente molesta cuando te lo propones. ¿Te lo he dicho?- dije encendiendo el auto.

_Solo hago mi trabajo cielito_- dijo ella, saliendo del auto. No me molesté en esperarla. ¡Que caminara por traidora!

Si estuviéramos en el mar, fuera la capitana del barco y mi conciencia no hubiera obligado a los tripulantes a amotinarse en mi contra… me aseguraría de amarrarla a un ancla y dejarla en una playa desierta.

Ahí estaba. En mi diatriba particular si amarlo libremente… o permanecer con mi corazón intacto.

Patéticamente volví a la casa. A mi casa.

Patéticamente me quede mirándolo. Asegurándome que él no lograra verme.

Su perfecta sonrisa siempre arrogante y misteriosa estaba curvada. Convirtiéndose en una mueca abatida y contradictoria.

-¡idiota!- dije sonriente mientras una lágrima caía en mi mejilla. Pero no me refería al cobrizo frente a mis ojos… sino a mi misma y mis contradictorios sentimientos.

Entre en la casa cerrando la puerta con la fuerza suficiente para que Edward se diera cuenta de mi llegada.

-¡volviste!- dijo él ilusionado.

Mi mano se fue a su mejilla más rápida de lo imaginable. Golpeándola en seco y produciendo cierto eco alrededor del lugar. Mis dedos quedaron impresos en sus perfectas facciones pre-diseñadas. Mi bebe dio una patada en el centro de mi estómago.

-Bella…- dijo él levantando su mano derecha hasta su zona golpeada, pero antes de seguir articulando palabras, mis labios estaban sobre los suyos. Haciendo presión… no como cuando él quería tirarme a la cama como un torbellino de pasión y lujuria. Era algo un poco más romántico, lleno de escepticismo y conocimiento. Precaución pero lujuria. Amor, pero odio. Era extraño… aun así, era fantástico.

Tener mis labios sobre los suyos, como una cálida tarde de verano con el sol llenando mi piel. Era mágico.

Cuando sus labios respondieron a mi beso y sus brazos me rodearon protectoramente, supe que estaba en medio de mi paraíso personal. Quise golpear a mi conciencia por su "sabiduría", pero estaba demasiado ocupada pensando siquiera en llamarla y darle su merecido.

-te amo- dijo el rubio tomando mi cara y alejándose de mi para mirarme. Mis pechos se hincharon, si bien no sé si de orgullo o por calentura. MI boca simplemente se mantuvo cerrada.

No podía decir nada… no quería hacerlo tampoco. "_aprovechar el momento mientras dure_" esa era la orden mental. No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Volví a juntar mis labios con los suyos mientras mis manos se encargaban de sus botones superiores. Él intentó vagamente detenerme… pero al deshacerme del tercero, Edward cooperaba tanto o más que yo.

Con ambas manos en mi trasero me llevó contra la pared presionando su entrepierna contra la mía. ¿Qué rayos pasó ahí? No lo sé…. Quería tenerlo para mí. Saber que era mío y que ninguna otra podía quitármelo. Marcarlo como a los animales. Y aunque el pensamiento era bastante cavernícola, mi cuerpo se rehusaba a no ponerle mi nombre a ese fantástico espécimen que decía amarme.

Eran definitivamente las hormonas del embarazo. Sin lugar a dudas se trataba de ellas. Aquel calor recorriendo mi cuerpo completo era producto de mis niveles desequilibrados de estrógeno y progesterona.

Mis piernas se subieron sin previo aviso en las caderas del cobrizo, produciendo una interesante fricción entre su pene y mis caderas.

Diablos… quería gritar y llorar. Saltar y reír. Desvanecerme y… hacer el amor con este hombre hasta morir.

Necesitaba tenerlo entre mis piernas… e iba a tenerlo ahí.

Sus hábiles manos desabrocharon mi pantalón en cosa de segundos. Mientras lo hacía, tuve la fantasía de haber ocupado falta en vez de los cómodos blue jeans. Y que él solo la levantara y me follara sin que hubiera un mañana…. Solo con pensarlo empapé mis bragas.

El embarazo… era culpa del embarazo.

Edward comenzó a besar mi clavícula y yo hice una clase express de "cómo desabrochar los pantalones de un chico en medio de su erección".

Casi… y solo casi olvido lo extensa que es su hermosa herramienta de trabajo. Mis dedos la envolvieron calidamente. Sus labios a la altura de mis oídos retuvieron francamente mal unos gemidos exquisitos.

Ni siquiera se molestó en terminar de quitarme la ropa. Edward solo metió sus manos entre nuestros cuerpos, corrió a un lado en encaje de mi prenda y me penetró violentamente.

¿El romance? Baah, ese quedó debajo de la puerta cuando lo golpeé. La lujuria en cambios… ¿es que acaso no la huelen? Él me estaba tomando como una cosa, no como persona… y por alguna estúpida y descerebrada razón, estaba bastante feliz con ello.

Los gemidos llegaron mas rápido de lo esperable… el embarazo, me dije internamente a modo de excusa. Él en cambio, no terminaba nunca. Logrando que mis gritos probablemente causaran pesadillas en mis vecinos.

Condenado Edward y su espectacular método para hacerme llegar al orgasmo perfecto.

Después de mi segundo orgasmo- y él aún sin disminuir un poco su ritmo- pareció leer mis pensamientos. La lujuria paso a un segundo plano. El amor empalagó la situación.

El cobrizo se dio el tiempo de tomar lo que quedaba de mi hasta la cama y se puse sobre mi. Acarició mi mejilla y besó mis labios antes de comenzar nuevamente con su vaivén entre mis piernas… pero era un movimiento distinto. Era la calma después de la tormenta… era su amor después de mi ira.

Mis caderas ardían… nuevamente. Mi cerebro estaba a punto de estallar, y él por fin aflojaba. Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos hasta terminar dentro de mí.

Se apoyó sobre los codos, dejando su mirada azul a la altura de mis ojos. Estaba segura que podía iluminar toda nueva York con el brillo de mis ojos en estos momentos… y agradecía a todos los cielos que la noche fuera lo suficientemente oscura para que el cobrizo no notara mis iluminados faroles.

-te amo. Te amo. Te amo… y no me cansare de decirlo hasta que realmente lo creas- dijo besando mi boca, mis mejillas y mi nariz.

-es solo una oportunidad Edward. No más… ¿la tomas o la dejas?

Juro que en ese mili segundo, si él hubiera dicho "no" me hubiera dado un tiro.

-la tomo- dijo un segundo después- no te arrepentirás- y empezó con el movimiento que había pausado unos segundos antes.


	18. CAPITULO 17: Dulce como la miel

Solo sería posible más felicidad si nos lanzábamos a un panal de abejas a comer miel. Era cierto aquello de "_vende con una sonrisa y ganarás más dinero_".

La boca de mi conciencia se hallaba temporalmente desaparecida. Ella, en particular, estaba nadando en un mar de pétalos de rosa en la parte trasera de la pastelería.

-si podemos adivinar como vender sus caras radiantes, nos haríamos inmediatamente millonarios- dijo Rose sacando cuentas en el recibidor.

-no molestes- dijo Jasper tras la barra de cafés… yo, en mi puesto de los pasteles era feliz como una lombriz.

-en serio chicos… su dulzura está volviendo empalagoso este local- aportó la rubia en respuesta a la mueca de su gemelo.

Rose había tomado la difícil decisión de "_no más sexo hasta después de la boda_". Y teniendo en cuenta que se casaban en dos meses más… mi hermano y ella estaban mordiendo los cojines con tal de no tomarse y copular como conejos en cualquier lugar.

Intentando alejarse de la tentación, Rose venia cinco veces a la semana a la pastelería. Los otros dos días se la pasaba en casa de su hermano… cohibiendo a la nueva pareja a hacer lo suyo. Yo, por mi parte, me había asegurado en dejarle claro que mi cuerpo necesitaba el de Edward… y que no se apareciera por mi casa.

-hacen que mi estrés se vuelva peor. Necesito a Emmett- dijo la rubia apoyándose en el mostrador frente a su hermano. Haciendo un infantil puchero.

-y yo necesito que salgas de mi casa. Necesito… privacidad.- argumentó él con las mejillas coloradas.

En años anteriores, no había modo de sonrojar a ese hombre. Ahora último, si pusiera un peso en una alcancía cada vez que la sangre sube a su cara… tendría una jubilación digna de envidia.

-¿privacidad?- pregunté, acercándome a los hermanos que tenían una pelea de miradas… aprovechando que la pastelería tenía pocos clientes.

-si… Nuestro caballeroso Jasper aquí presente esta cortándose las venas con tal de llevarse a Alice a la cama- dijo Rose con una sonrisa en su rostro- Por suerte, no soy la única Hale en aguantarse la calentura.

Mis ojos se fueron a los azules del rubio.

-¡no es cierto!- dijo él con las mejillas aún más rojas-. Solo quiero privacidad No es mi culpa que tu mejor amiga asocie esa hermosa y fundamental palabra con intimidad.

-hermanito- dijo ella apoyando su cuerpo en el mostrador, logrando que los clientes de la mesa cuatro no despegaran la vista de sus pechos- yo quiero tener a Emmett entre mis piernas y esta bien… es entendible. Tú quieres estar entre sus piernas, sobre ella y… con ella hincada. No es mi maldita culpa que tú no lo admitas. ¡Se te ve a leguas!

-le diré a mi hermano que rompa tu tonta regla y te de felicidad en el cuarto de atrás- dije colapsando de risa-. Y tú Jasper- golpeando sus costillas amistosamente- esta bien querer intimidad con tu novia. No hay nada extraño con eso.

-si… omitiendo el hecho que ella es siete años menor que tú, y podrías ser considerado como nuestra abuela por un pedofilo… ¡no! No hay de qué alterarse.

-¡Alice es mayor de edad!- argumentó el rubio.

-por suerte…- dijo la rubia de ojos azules, caminando de nuevo al recibidor. Su hermano me miró con ira por reír de su comentario.

-yo no estoy pensando en revolcarme con ella. Solo quiero… privacidad. Poder besarla y… jugar, sin que mi molesta hermana haga uno de sus comentarios sexuales no admitidos en su casa.

-te creo… no tienes que decírmelo a mi- le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro- aún así- mencioné acercándome a su oído- el cuarto de atrás está siempre cerrado y estoy bastante segura que solo tu y yo tenemos las llaves.

-quieres decir que…

-quiero decir- lo interrumpí- que si después de todo quieres asociar la privacidad con la intimidad, yo no vendré en la noche a molestarlos.

Volví a mi puesto de trabajo. Y debía estar bastante feliz, porque escribía una "E" en cada pastelillo con diferente caligrafía.

Mi celular vibro en el bolsillo de mis pantalones y sonreí solo al recordar que Edward prometió esta mañana que tendría una sorpresa.

**Quiero bañarte con mis labios mientras te tomo sobre el mostrador. Quiero dejarle claro al mundo que te amo. Que eres mía y que seré el padre más afortunado en este planeta *EC* - **sonreí involuntariamente.

**Hago pasteles… si hicieras eso probablemente quedaríamos cubiertos de merengue *BS*-** escribí en el teclado sin pensarlo siquiera.

Seguí en mi trabajo mirando cada tres segundos mi celular sobre el mostrador. Mi celular vibró un segundo después que escribiera en un pastel " _E B_".

**Te faltó un: "por siempre" *EC***

Miré hacia mis amigos y los encontré riéndose. Una respiración en mi espalda logro que me apoyara sobre el mostrador asustada.

-tonto- le dije mientras él besaba mi cuello en forma de saludo.

-soy tu tonto- aceptó acariciando mi vientre sobre el delantal-. Un tonto de amor por ti.

-callate- dije sonriendo.

-me gustó el pastel- admitió apoyando su cara en mi hombro y rodeándome para alcanzar el vergonzoso dulce- ¿E B? me gusta. Pruébalo_._

Definitivamente, no era una frase que la población femenina fuera a encontrar excitante. Pero con este hombre, nunca se sabe.

Le dio una mordido al pastel y luego beso mi cuello, mientras ponía su mano en mi cadera. Luego, lo acercó a mi boca. Yo estaba a punto de abrirla cuando él lo derramó en mi rostro. Esparciéndolo poco a poco.

Escuchar su risa era un canto celestial. Pero debía mostrar madurez… y menos debilidad ante cualquier acto de ese hombre.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dije limpiando el merengue de mi rostro intentando sonar enojada, cuando lo que realmente quería era reír y tomar unos cuantos pasteles e impregnárselos en la cara… para solo luego poder limpiarlo con mi lengua- Este es mi espacio… ve a trabajar. El hospital no esta tan lejos de aquí.

-es que extrañé _este _espacio- dijo roncamente mientras metía su mano bajo el delantal y entre mis piernas. Mis frágiles y débiles dedos aplastaron al pastelillo. Mientras mi boca retenía el gemido que causó el rubio a mis espaldas.

-no hagas eso aquí- dijo con la respiración entre cortada- alguien nos puede ver.

-descuida mi amor… nadie nos verá- dijo besando el lóbulo de mi oreja y apretando mi trasero en su erección- solo intenta guardar silencio- maldito idiota arrogante.

-Mierda Edward… para- dije con el segundo pastel muerto en mis dedos.

-por aquí no se siente que quieras detenerte- él hundió sus dedos aún más entre mis piernas y tapó mi boca cuando el orgasmo no fue detenido.

-disculpa- dijo una voz demasiado melosa para mis oídos- quiero un express diet y una ensalada con aceitunas.

Era una pelirroja de piernas kilométricas. Una nariz demasiado perfecta y los pechos intentando rozar su mentón. Zorra coqueta bajo la inteligencia promedio.

-él no atiende aquí. ¿Qué se te ofrecida?

-¿¡perdón!?- dijo ella mirándome bajo su hombro.

Zorra, tonta y además sorda.

-pregunté… ¿Qué se te ofrece?- ofrecida, volví a decirle en mi mente.

¿Qué tan hipócrita se necesita ser para ir a una pastelería a comer ensaladas? ¿Qué no dice el nombre que clase de cosas vendemos? Pues te haré una clase bastante rápida.

PASTELERÍA = PASTELES.

-¿me atiendes tú?- le preguntó a MI EDWARD, enroscando un mechón de cabello en su dedo.

-claro…- dijo mi cobrizo.

De seguro ya tendrá canas para el matrimonio de mi hermano. Condenado coqueto, maldita ofrecida.

La pelirroja seguía frente a mí. ¿No quería tomar su ensalada y lanzármela en la cara? ¿Esperaba que Edward le pusiera su número en el café? Pues que él cobrizo se pudriera en…

Y fue cuando los labios de Edward se pegaron a los míos. Sentí como su mano se colaba entre mi cabello y apretaba mi nuca contra su cara.

Al apartarse de mí. Vi el rostro desencajado de la pelirroja. Esperando su tonta ensalada.

_¿Qué Edward se pudra dónde exactamente_?- preguntó mi conciencia.

-volviste- le dije con una sonrisa imborrable de mi rostro.

_Cariño, jamás me he ido. Pero estas demasiad gritona en casa, así que prefiero apartarme_- dijo ella, jugando con unas bragas- _¿E B? _

-¿Qué tiene? Son solo dos letras… es para un cliente. Edwin y Belén. Cumplen un año.

_Si… claro. Y el tipo que viene entrando no es tu sexy ginecólogo_

-hola preciosa- dijo con una sonrisa en azabache.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- no era el mejor momento para juntar a Jacob y Edward.

_Jamás será un buen momento para eso, "preciosa".-_ dijo mi conciencia, sentándose sobre el mostrador.

-si… hola para ti también. Es un gusto verte de nuevo- agregó él a mi seco y poco cortes saludo.

-lo siento… es solo que… no te esperaba por aquí- jamás te imaginé por aquí, dije internamente.

-pues.. Pasaba por aquí y decidí comprar algo. De pasada podríamos hacer una cita… para ver como avanza el embarazo.

-¿en serio?

Él me miró casi pareciendo culpable de un crimen.

-emmm.. Diste este número como referencia en el hospital. Yo te llame para… fijar una hora. Y me atendió una chica pidiendo mi orden. Digamos que… averigüé un poco y legue hasta aquí. ¿Qué me ofreces?

-¿Qué te parece un café que diga _"lárgate_" y una hora para el próximo milenio?

_Marcando terreno… aquí dice que algunos animales se sienten el macho alfa y no aceptan que otro siquiera se acerque pues puede peligrar su liderazgo. Es peligroso estar cerca del animal en tanto este defendiendo lo que considera suyo_- dijo mi conciencia leyendo un libro titulado: "el sexo y el dominio sexual"

-¿estas bien?- preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-si… creo que esto debía pasar tarde o temprano- les dije… mientras cambiaba de lugar con Jasper.

-pues… es guapo- dijo Rose- que Edward tema.

-que no te escuché- dije tras el hombro de Jasper- quizás no me deje salir de la casa…

-o de la cama- agregó la rubia riéndose.

-¡como si eso le importara a alguna de ustedes dos!… mentes cochinas. No sé que hago juntándome con ustedes.- dijo Jasper alejándose de nuestra perversión.


	19. CAPITULO 18: Mi mujer

El mundo caería. Oh si señor, claro que caería. Y yo me escondería tras los pedazos amontonados, como una pequeña oveja con miedo del león, cuando la furia del cobrizo se pasase y me buscara con aquella mirada de lava ardiente…

Mi conciencia, valientemente, había tomado su traje de guerra y hacia estúpidas flexiones. Parecía más esa clase de chica semi porno que van a los gimnasios a provocar a los instructores que prepararse para la guerra.

-te pierdes la función- susurró Rose a mi lado. Estaba tras la barra de los cafés, reemplazando a Jasper que intentaba mantener la tercera guerra mundial en un causal silencioso.

-pues… ¡genial!- alabe irónicamente.

-Deberías ir y saludar a tu admirador como Dios manda. Solo para darle un poco de su propia medicina a Edward. Él debe entender que eres una mujer hermosa y que cualquiera te desearía. Él debe aprender a…

-lo amo. Amo cada momento feliz, amo cada una de sus debilidades, de sus errores. Amo incluso que sea tan estúpidamente coqueto y tenga una interminable lista de arrastradas mujeres en su espalda… porque son su esencia. Cada una de esas malditas, lo moldeo perfecto para mí. Y solo yo tengo la obra maestra.

-los odio… son tan melosos juntos- dijo Rose tocando la cadena en su pecho… aquella que le regaló mi hermano cuando tenían apenas 15 años después de decirle que era el amor de su vida. ¡Condenado romántico!- Necesito sexo. Me estoy volviendo una amargada sin él. Le diré a Emmett que cancelemos el estúpido acuerdo.

-¿no es mejor adelantar la boda?

Mi cuñada me miró como se mira a un elefante rosado que baila la macarena con un traje pascuense y zapatos de payaso. De pronto, su cara estalló en una sonrisa que no veía desde… que evitaba el sexo.

-¡OH BELLA!- dijo ella gritando y atrayendo la atención de Edward y Jake a mi secreto escondite- amo que seas mi cerebro en mis momentos de calentura.

Rosie salió corriendo de la cafetería, con su cartera al aire y una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Dejándome sola tras el mostrador, con un montón de personas que esperaban su café y sus pasteles… mientras Edwar, Jacob y Jasper me miraban atentamente.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡hay que trabajar!- dije tirando mi salvavidas.

Mi conciencia, sobre el traje de batalla, se puso un delantal y agarró dos cuchillos. La miré sin entender que pretendía al ponerse en mi espalda.

_Cariño, quiero ayudar, lo juro… pero estos machos recios no permitirán que el otro sea mejor_- seguí mirándola- _Oh por dios. Es por si se tiran contra ti. Yo te defenderé._

Lo peor de todo, es que ella en serio creía que sería capaz de defenderme contra la competencia.

-controla a tus grupis. Yo, me rindo- dijo Jasper, acercándose a mi con dos pasteles cremosos desparramados en el hombro.

El rubio se puso un delantal nuevo y se puso detrás. Mi conciencia soltó los cuchillos y empezó a hacer flexiones de dedos en el trasero de mi compañero. Yo, solo miraba como el azabache y el cobrizo se mataban uno al otro con la mirada.

-¿que le paso a Rose?- escuché que preguntaban al otro lado del mostrador.

Ahí, perdí a un aliado. Porque la pelinegra había llegado con su uniforme de colegiala y había embobado la cara de Jasper. Degradándolo de "mejor amigo preocupado" a "enamorado sin coordinación motora".

-hola- la saludó él apoyándose en el mostrador, ignorando las caras de odio del resto de los clientes en la fila.

-¿por qué? ¿Qué le pasó a Rose?- pregunté a un lado de Jasper.

-esta insultando a los taxis que no paran y gritando… da algo de miedo. No me quise acercar- me respondió sonriendo.

No lo aceptaría, no verbalmente por lo menos, pero la azabache colegiala estaba simpatizando con mi conciencia a tal nivel que ella dejo su ejercicio de dedos y levantó su yelmo para ver a la colegiala. No le sonrió, ni saltó a saludarla… pero no la miró como miras la feca de morsa.

La pelinegra paso por debajo de la barra, tomó el delantal sucio que Jasper había dejado sobre el mostrador y se lo amarró a la cintura.

-Edward dice que soy inútil porque jamás he trabajado, pero quiero hacerlo. Pretendo tener práctica. Así que… Bella, Jasper, les propongo algo. Ustedes me asesoran en mi práctica aquí y yo trabajo gratis.

El rubio asintió como esos perros con cabeza de resorte que se ponen en el auto, por suerte, no babeaba porque necesitaba el piso limpio. Yo la mire sorprendida.

-¿a quien tengo que pedirle mi café?

-¿Cuánto valen los pasteles con durazno?

-quiero tres capuchino y dos pasteles de chocolate.

-dame cinco express

Mi vista fue desde los clientes exigentes necesitados de cafeína, a la cara de idiota de mi mejor amigo y…

-abrimos a las 8, menos los miércoles y los viernes que se abre a las 7:30. Cerramos a las ocho de la noche. A las 10 si hay que hacer inventario. Te haré alguna clase de_ horario escolar _o algo por el estilo. El trabajo es tuyo.

Mientras la pelinegra atendía los pedidos, Jasper la miraba embobado.

Se amaban. Él aun no lo sabía… pero sufría un agudo caso de Cullen'itis aguda. Alice era el amor de su vida, asi como Emmett de Rose. Ellos habían encontrado a sus almas gemelas y eran correspondidos.

Jasper era mi mejor amigo, y siempre lo amaría. Quizás no como a un amigo real… ni como un hermano. Él estaba en esa fina línea donde podrías vivir y formar una familia con esa persona… pero serías totalmente feliz si él es feliz con otra mujer viviendo frente a tu casa. A pesar de todo, la sonrisa se quedó en mi cara mientras veía su felicidad.

-vine a invitarte a nuestra primera cita formal. Pero veo que tienes demasiado trabajo y…

-¡claro! ¿A que hora paso por ti?- le preguntó el rubio, dejando el pedido de la clienta a medio realizar.

-olvídalo Jasper. Tienes demasiado trabajo y no quiero que Bella me odie por interrumpir en el "área laboral". Ya sabes que las relaciones entre el personal no son bien aceptadas.

-ahora eres mi subordinada. Podría aprovecharme- le dijo Jasper, intentando sonar peligroso y sexy al mismo tiempo.

La señora Clare, la clienta que atendía Jasper lo miró sorprendida. Esperando que su pedido saliera rápido para correr de ahí. Pero su nieta, de la misma edad que Alice, se sonrojó al escuchar la proposición de Jasper a la pelinegra.

-podrías…- le dijo Alice, mientras le sonreía a su primer cliente.

Aquel pensamiento rosa y aromático me hizo pensar en el cobrizo.

Un suspiro sonoro salió de mis labios abultados.

Deje el delantal en la parte baja de la barra y corrí fuera. Necesitaba aire. Uno no viciado. Sin corazones saliendo de las cabezas ni celos como furia de toros. No, lo que yo necesitaba era libertad y paz.

La puerta trasera se abrió y una brisa helada llenó mi rostro. La soledad hubiese sido realmente apreciada si la hubiera conseguido.

-lárgate de aquí antes que te saque a patadas. Te lo advierto- dijo la primera voz amenazante.

Hubiera corrido a esconderme tras los basureros. Tras un arbusto… hasta una pequeña ramita hubiera servido. Pero no, debía enfrentar mis temores.

Edward era el amor de mi vida. Era el padre de mi hija y casi compartíamos vivienda si contaba que Edward había llevado todas mis cosas a su departamento con o sin mi permiso. Pero Jake era solo un ginecólogo con el que simpatizaba mucho.

_Uno que esta para comérselo y chuparse los dedos-_ dijo mi conciencia, sacándose el casco y soltando su extenso cabello castaño- _¡Vamos Bella! Que nuestro Jake esta muy bien echo. Debes aceptar que su trasero es mejor que el de Edward.. Aunque… bueno, no hemos cotizado que tal esta en la zona delantera por lo que…_

Mis ojos se abrieron como huevo fritos y quise tener la capacidad de tapar su enorme boca.

_Y por "hemos" me refiero a ti. Porque yo perfectamente me habría desvestido el primer día en su consulta y follado como conejos vengadores._

-aléjate de mi mujer si no quieres salir mal parado de esto, doc.

-es mi paciente. Yo siempre prevengo el bienestar de cada uno de ellos.

-pero de mi Bella quieres mas que su bien

-sería una gran blasfemia decir que no es cierto- dijo el azabache sonriendo. Provocando las terminaciones nerviosas del cobrizo.

_Insisto cariño. Nosotras deberíamos hacer un trío con esos bombones. ¡Imagínatelo!-_ decía mi conciencia moviendo sus dedos audazmente sobre un pincel, dibujando cosas no aptas para el horario de niños.

-no te lo volveré a pedir de buena manera idiota. Te alejas de ella. O te parto la cara la próxima vez que me entere que te acercaste.

Me acerqué a la esquina de mi escondite improvisado. Mi rostro se veía en una esquina mientras el de mi conciencia avanzaba despreocupadamente, con una mano en la cintura y la otra sosteniendo sus adorables dardos metálicos.

Edward y Jacob tenían relativamente las mismas condiciones físicas en una pelea. Si bien Jacob parecía un poco más musculoso, Edward era unos diez centímetros más alto.

El cobrizo se enfrentaba imponiendo su estatura y musculatura. Jake con sus músculos, dejando de lado aquella sonrisa tan característica cada vez que lo veía, se enfrentaba serio y peligroso.

_¿Y si dejamos que se destrocen uno al otro y después somos sus enfermeras sexys?_

-ella vendrá conmigo Cullen. Soy su ginecólogo. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a que la vea… a que realmente la vea.

Y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Edward tomó la camisa de Jacob con la mano izquierda, mientras la derecha se levantaba para golpearlo. Jacob, en defensa, sonreía altanero mientras se preparaba para el contragolpe.

_Vamos mi amor. Dale duro_- dijo mi conciencia. Botando los dardos y tomando sus pompones de porrista.

-¡Basta!- jamás supe si se lo grité a mis grupis, como Jasper los llamo, o a mi estimadísima conciencia.

Edward, Jacob y mi conciencia me miraron en el mismo segundo.

El primero y el segundo con cara de niños pequeños en plena pelea. Esperando un castigo, pero listos para refutar cualquier acusación. Mi conciencia, al contrario, tomaba distraídamente los dardos y apuntaba a mi rostro.

_Arruinas la diversión_- dijo ella apenas moviendo los labios… seria una espectacular ventrílocua.

-estoy embarazada. Se supone que en este periodo mi pareja se pone como un troglodita súper protector. Donde tengo que decir cada tres minutos "estoy embarazada, no enferma". Y mi ginecólogo bromea conmigo sobre algún clase de chiste que solo entienden las embarazadas. No necesito peleas entre ambos.

-¡Por favor amor! ¿Qué clase de hombre puedes esperar en este trabajo? Solo uno que quiera estar metido literalmente en vaginas que no le corresponden. ¡Un maldito psicópata!

-alguien no muy diferente al antiguo tu, Edward.

_De acuerdo. Eso fue una excelente frase que yo diría. Pero para ti, eso es un golpe bajo._

-yo… lo siento…- dije al ver la cara del rubio.

-es normal que quieras formar peleas Isabella. Esta bien… déjalo ir. Pelea con Cullen- aconsejó Jacob maliciosamente.

-¡Si! Quiero pelear. Quiero… quiero… quiero que recojas las estúpidas toallas del baño. Quiero que cumplamos esa fantasía del ascensor de una maldita vez por todas… ¡¿Quién demonios te manda a tener vecinos entrometidos?! Quiero poder follar contigo sin tener algún antojo a media noche y que te rías de mí por pedir sandia en invierno. Quiero que mis orgasmos seguidos no sean tan bulliciosos, son vergonzosos. … quiero chocolate con piña- terminé diciendo con un puchero y lágrimas en la mejilla.

La expresión culpable de Edward fue reemplazada por una sonrisa cómplice.

Se acercó a mí y me besó largamente. Puso sus manos en mi espalda y me atrajo a él.

-dile que cambiaremos de ginecólogo, Bella. – Él beso mis labios- Dile que solo yo puedo llamarte Bells.- otro beso- Dile que para él, eres Señora Cullen.

Aquello fue una promesa hermosa, que ilusionó a cada terminación nerviosa en mi cuerpo… que fue arruinada por mi conciencia y su enorme boca.

_¡Uga! ¡Uga! Mía. Mía_- dijo ella, haciendo morisquetas de cavernícolas.

Pase por alto su mediocre imitación. Mi vista se fijo en los tristes ojos oscuros de Jake.

-ya entendí el mensaje linda. Sé cuando es hora de retirarme.

-yo… lo siento.

-y yo siento que estés enamorada realmente, linda- dijo el doctor. Dando media vuelta.

Edward me besó otra vez. Y otra, y otra y otra.

Me beso hasta que mis pulmones no pudieron soportar la necesidad de oxigeno y mis labios ardieron por su posesión.

-te amo Bella. Te amo, y no me cansare de decirlo hasta que lo creas.

De pronto, su cabello cobrizo, siempre despeinado fue vencido por la fusión de la fuerza gravitatoria y agua. Una improvista lluvia comenzó a caer. La madre naturaleza demostrando su fuerza.

Edward se rió juntando su frente con la mía. Besó mis labios mientras yo afirmara su camisa entre mis dedos.

-te creo- le dije sonriendo- así que no lo arruines.

-jamás mi vida. Jamás.

REALMENTE siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar. La conciencia me da puñaladas todas las noches si eso las hace sentir mejor. pero aquí les dejo otro capitulo


	20. CAPITULO 19: Una sucia trampa

Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que apenas me dio tiempo de comprar algún traje decente para la boda de mi cuñado.

Jamás pensé en asistir a una boda. Aquella extraña celebración que la población femenina en su mayoría adorada y terminaba llorando. Donde los hombres perdían su capital en cosa de segundos por cualquier deseo femenino.

Aquello significaba una boda para el antiguo Edward Cullen. Pero para el nuevo, renovado y pre-moldeado cobrizo la celebración no era una obligación.

Aquel último mes, desde la pelea en la pastelería, se había encargado de buscar nuevos lugares para la despedida de soltero de Emmett.

-un día más hermano. Solo un día y volveré a tener a mi osita entre mis brazos. Haciéndola llegar al cielo… porque, Diosa bendita que bien echa esta esa mujer- decía Emmett, tomando su cuarto tequila. Aprovechando que el hermano gemelo de su futura esposa había ido al baño.

¿En que vaso comenzaron a hablar de sexo explícitamente? Ninguno lo sabe. Quizás fue después que Edward le dijera… _"no, no lo sé. ¿Olvidas que tú y ella me engañaron? ¿Qué tal fue su primera vez?"_ o quizás fue cuando Emmett confesó que Rose y él lo hicieron el mismo día que se conocieron. O probablemente la amistad volvió cuando Edward descubrió que aquello no le molestaba y Emmett se entero de algunos detalles morbosos que no necesitaba saber de su hermana.

-yo… siempre creí que ustedes tenían algo- dijo un Emmett ausente mirando el espejo del bar- Rose decía que tu solo hablabas de mi hermana. Eso y que yo era un tigre en la cama.

Aquello era lo que extrañaba de Emmett. Que jamás sabías si hablaba en serio o esta intentando hacerte reír. Aunque, algo en su interior, en su sentido de virilidad, le dijo que si se reía de aquello, su cuñado lo golpearía tan duro que el sexo que tenía planeado para la noche con Bella sería algo complicad de realizar.

-tu y Rose serán muy felices, hermano- le dije poniendo el vaso sobre la mesa para llenarlo de licor.

-lo sé Edward. Es posiblemente de lo único que estoy totalmente seguro en esta vida.- me respondió Emmett sonriente- El sexo no me importa. Quiero pasar el resto de mis días con ella. Quiero hacerla feliz. Quiero despertar a su lado todos los días. Mi Rose, mi bella Rose. Todo el mundo sabrá que ella es mía y solo mía. Rose Swan. Suena hermoso Edward.

El licor se multiplicaba sin mucho esfuerzo. Los vasos se hicieron pequeños para las exorbitantes cantidades que estábamos ingiriendo. La mesera se acercaba a nosotros con vasos cada vez más grandes. Con sonrisas amistosas y coquetas ganamos y par de botellas extras que no teníamos contempladas.

Tres chicas, Mariana, Clara y Samanta se quedaron a escuchar realmente embobadas a Emmett con sus historias de galantería. Y asombrosamente, cuando él comenzó a contarles sobre Rose, ellas no se alejaron. Al contrario, se apegaron más a él y le hacían morisquetas tiernas por su futura esposa.

-yo quiero un hombre así- dijo la más joven de las chicas cuando Emmett les dijo "_ella es la dueña de mi corazón_".

Solo serían unas copas. Unas cuantas copas…. De acuerdo. Solo serían todas las copas que pudiéramos consumir hasta quedar tirados en el bandejón. Y lo estábamos consiguiendo.

Siguiendo al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Rose, Bella y Alice.

*no chicas.

*no bailarinas

*no stripers

*no desnudas

*no sexo

*no bailes calenturientos a mitad de la noche

*no ex novias de Emmett

*no prenditas que dieran que pensar

Pero principalmente

*NINGUN CUERPO FEMENINO EN LA ROTONDA.

-Celosas, psicopatas y aburridas- les había dicho Emmett en sus propias caras- ¿esperan que me lleven a algún cine, me compren cabritas y un helado mientras vemos una película romántica? Prefiero que me encierren en una celda por la noche. Ahí por lo menos tendre mas aspecto viril.

-no lo había pensado, cariño. Es una excelente idea- fue la respuesta de Rose acercando su esbelto cuerpo a Emmett. Contoneando sus caderas.

-yo siempre tengo buenas ideas bebe.

-si cariño. Pero espero que comprendas las reglas- le dijo ella, mirando con sus verdes ojos penetrantes y felinos. Aquella mirada deía solo una cosa: "_desobedéceme, y te las corto"._

-claro mi amor- le dijo él, acariciando las curvas de la que estaba a prontas de trasformarse en su mujer- no vaginas cerca.

-o estarás tanto tiempo sin la mía, que olvidarás como es- firme, clara y concisa. Esa era la Rose que yo recordaba.

.

.

.

Y las cosas iban bien. Siguiendo las reglas en exactitud. –Bueno, excepto por lo de las chicas a la rotonda. Pero, ¿Qué bar de esta ciudad es atendido solo por hombres? – todo perfecto. Hasta que tres chicas envueltas en un velo llegaron de improvisto. La música tranquila fue reemplazada por baladas exóticas y por sobre todo eróticas.

Jasper llegó a nuestra mesa con las manos en los bolsillos y una cara de ebrio que no se la quitaba nadie.

-¿ustedes trajeron bailarinas…?- y luego sonrió maliciosamente- si las chicas se enteran los mataran.

-no creo que Alice se alegre de verte bailando- le dije lo mas serio que mi nivel de alcohol me permitía.

Aún no pasaba del todo que Allie y él estuvieran… juntos. O como sea que estuvieran.

Ella saltaba de alegría cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de Jasper y él se sonrojaba cuando la veía llegar.

En mis turnos de visita a la pastelería, los veía trabajando juntos. Tirándose harina o cosas infantiles para Jasper… no para Allie. Y cuando caminaba hacia ellos con la mejor cara de enojado, Bella me paraba diciendo _"vamos a mi oficina_". Aquello era imposible. Y como dicen por ahí si no puedes con ellos, mejor úneteles.

-yo no bailo- dijo Jasper. Levantando una ceja.

-oh precioso. Yo haré que bailes mi vida- le dijo una de las chicas con velo. En un tono muy similar al ruso.

-ven aquí galán. Tu eres el del matricidio- dijo la segunda, sentándose a horcadas sobre Emmett.

-señorita, me casare con el amor de mi vida. No necesito sexo rápido y sin sentimientos- le dijo Emmett firmemente.

Alejando sus manos de la bailarina y siendo un caballero.

-hola cariño- fue la frase de la tercera que me mostraba su espalda.

La chica, de cabellera rubia tenía una cintura de avispa y un pequeño tatuaje de mariposa en la cadera derecha. Agitaba su cuerpo de un lugar a otro. Seduciéndome, calentándome.

"_Aléjate de todas las mujeres" _gritó mi cabeza, recordando la orden de Bella. Inclinó su cuerpo y se dio vuelta con mi trago entre sus largos dedos.

-toma cariño- incitó ella.

Saque mi trago de sus mano y lo puse sobre mi pierna. Pero la chica, de ropa ligera y movimientos pélvicos marcados se sentó sobre mi pierna y comenzó a moverse adelante y atrás repetidas veces. Y… demonios. Yo amo a Bella con locura pero uno no es de hierro. Aunque mi amigo con cabeza propia si intentaba transformarse en un hierro.

"_Resistencia Edward. Resistencia_" fue la frase mental mientras tomaba un largo trago de tequila.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando todo perdió cualquier clase de sentido. Jasper recibía besos en el cuello de la bailarina que se meneaba sobre su cuerpo. Emmett, siempre serio y caballero se levantó de su puesto, pero la chica lo siguió y comenzó a mover su cuerpo contra el suyo, intentando meter la mano bajo sus pantalones. Emmett se alejó de ella y se escondió tras las meseras que lo defendieron como tigresas.

Tengo en vago recuerdo ver el rostro de Emmett intentando vomitar tras la barra mientras nuestras meseras iban a su rescate.

El rubio se perdió en alguna parte de mis recuerdos y lo siguiente en la lista mental es a Bella, sonriente. Con un vestido rojo y apretado que no tenía tela en las caderas. Su trasero se veía fabuloso. Y sus caderas parecían más huesudas.

Y todo se volvió negros.

Solo vagos y aislados recuerdos sin mucha coherencia unos con otros.

El bar. Los chicos. Y Bella.

Bella sonriendo.

Bella hablando.

Bella montándome en el auto, besando mi cuello y dejando marca.

Bella sobre las sabanas, desnuda.

Mi bella castaña me atraía a su cuerpo mientras volvía a la realidad. ¿Qué tanto habíamos tomado durante la noche que no reaccionaba y me lanzaba sobre ella como animal en celo?

Sus piernas se enrollaban en mi cadera. Levantaba su pelvis y chocaba con la mía en círculos.

Mi camisa había desaparecido tan rápido que no recordaba si me la había sacado yo o ella.

Sus manos se metieron entre nuestros cuerpos, desabrochando los pantalones.

Mi belleza besaba mi cuello y friccionaba su cuerpo contra el mío. Me tenía rígido, cual tabla de salvación.

Mis manos se desempeñaron sobre sus pechos, masajeando, apretando. Ella gemía y gritaba cuando yo lamía y daba mordidas eróticas.

Oh demonios. Como adoraba sus gemidos.

Mis besos comenzaron a bajar por su pecho. Ella afirmaba mi rostro entrelazando sus dedos en mi cabello.

-¡más! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más duro!- gritaba ella arqueando su cuerpo

Eso fue suficiente para mi y mi amigo. Los pantalones fueron demasiada tela entre nuestros cuerpos. Ella tomó mi pene en un ágil movimiento y lo dirigió a su entrada. Pero yo quería hacerla rogar. Por lo que me retuve a penetrarla y me acerqué a su oído.

-ábrete para mi Bella - rugí roncamente.

Ella puso sus piernas en los extremos de la cama.

Mi cuerpo bajo a su entrepierna y levanté sus muslos, poniéndolos sobre mis hombros y me hundí en su cuerpo.

Bella gemía como posesa. Gritaba de agonía y o sonría triunfal.

-¡ME CORRO EDWARD! ¡AHORA! ¡AHORA!- gritó mi Bella.

Comencé a besarla más arriba. Inclinando mi cuerpo para penetrarla y bese su cadera…

Una mariposa. Mi Bella no tenía una mariposa.

Mis ojos fueron a su vientre… y era liso. ¿Dónde estaba su hermoso vientre abultado que guardaba a nuestro bebe?

Todas las imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza de golpe. El trago. La bailarina besándome. Meneándose. Llevándome a su auto y saltando a horcadas sobre mí. Ella me besaba mientras se sacaba el velo y decía: _"Soy Bella, bebe. Soy Bella"._

Mis ojos fueron arriba, al rostro de aquella mujer.

Su cabello rubio, lacio y ojos azules.

Esa no era mi Bella, no… esa era Tanya.

-¡¿Qué… demonios?!- dijo una voz femenina sollozando un segundo antes que yo estallara en un grito de odio.

- Bella … no es lo que piensas- dije instantáneamente.

-¿no? ¿no es lo que pienso? Porque parece que es lo que pienso y los sonidos solo me dan a pensar una cosa.

La castaña. La verdadera, con el vientre abultado y ojos chocolates me miró con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-te odio Edward. Nunca debí darte otra oportunidad- se dio media vuelta y me dejó.

Salte de la cama tras ella.

Bella estaba en el living, moviéndose de un lugar a otro metiendo algunas cosas a mi mochila de gimnasia que había dejado la noche anterior al lado de la puerta.

-amor…

-¡NO ME DIGAS AMOR! ¡NO ME DIGAS NADA! VETE A FOLLAR CON LA ZORRA DE TANYA. YO ME LARGO.

-no es lo que parece Bella. Me dieron algo, no era conciente.

-NO, SE NOTA QUE NO LO ERAS. LOS GRITOS DE TU FULANA SE ESCUCHAN DESDE AFU ERA.

-Amor no es lo que parece. Yo no quería…

-¿PRETENDAS QUE ME CREA ESO?- me acerqué y la tome del brazo…. Fue una mala jugada, porque ella se soltó bruscamente y me tiro la zapatilla que tenía en la mano-¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARME EN TU VIDA!

- Bella déjame explicarte…

-púdrete Edward. No necesito una explicación, sé perfectamente lo que vi- y abrió la puerta, dejándome desolado-vístete- fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-creo que entendiste en mensaje cariño- dijo otra voz en mi espalda, mientras besaba mis omoplatos- si no eres mío, no serias de nadie… mucho menos de ella.

-lárgate antes que te mate Tanya-dije fríamente.

-no pretendía que termináramos teniendo sexo fiero, pero gracias por el sexo oral, sigues siendo fantástico.

La rubia se fue del departamento.

Yo no logre matarla.


	21. CAPITULO 20: No hay vuelta atrás

Músca: Led Zeppelín – Stairway To Heaven

Sentir como el corazón cae. Sentir como sus partes se quebrajan una a una. Sentir que el pálpito no es suficiente porque cada golpe interno, solo ayuda a romper… no a dar vida. Sentir que la respiración no es suficiente… esa era mi muerte.

Porque nada podía ser perfecto para siempre. Mi vida había sido un torbellino de altibajos promocionales y repetitivos… sería poco consecuente, un final poco concebible que mi felicidad fuese eterna.

Mi conciencia, roía la cuerda con la que la había atado sus pies, sus manos y sobretodo su enorme boca mientras el lanzamisiles descansaba a unos metros de distancia con todo el equipo destructivo.

Yo por mi parte, dejaría todo atrás. Esa sería mi tarea. Olvidarme de cualquier cosa que me vinculara a mí y a Edward Cullen. Cada recuerdo, cada cosa… cada insignificante pequeñez…. De un segundo a otro, el anillo negro en mi mano derecha, aquel que me había regalado tantos años atrás y he llevado en mi dedo siempre, a pesar de toda la mierda entre nosotros dos, comenzó a pesar dos toneladas y medias.

Quise sacarlo. Juro que quise e intenté hacerlo… quería tirarlo lejos, pero a penas mis dedos se posaron sobre él, el llanto contenido todo este tiempo, explotó.

_¿Y a donde pretendes ir? Él es el culpable… él y siempre él. Y por tanto, es él el que debe tomar sus cosas y lagarse de aquí.- _dijo mi conciencia, destruyendo el nudo de sus piernas- _todo esto es nuestro Bella. Es tuyo. Has luchado, te has sacrificado. Has puesto sudor y lagrimas en lo que tienes aquí. No puedes dejar todo de lado por él. No otra vez._

-¿bajo que criterio? ¡DIME!- le grité llorando. Sin corazón, sin alma… ¿para que necesitaba el cuerpo? Podía largarme de aquí, tener una vida tranquila. Tener a mi bebe y ser feliz con él.

Una pequeña patadita golpeó justo en medio de mi vientre. Mi pequeño bebe. Él no tenía la culpa de nada. Fue su idiotez y mi calentura lo que lo trajeron a este mundo… pero sería mi fuerza de voluntad la que nos sacaría adelante.

-da igual. Que se quede con la estúpida de Tanya y con cuanta zorra quiera tener. Que tenga los hijos que quiera. Que ella sea la cornuda. Yo ya me canse de ver como el mundo me mira con pena. No seré el plato de segunda mano de nadie- le dije a mi conciencia, mientras acariciaba mi vientre. Como si aquello fuera alguna clase de discurso moral para un pequeño ser que no me entendía.

_¿Se supone que esa es tu nueva forma de excusarlo? ¡SIEMPRE ESTAS DE SU MALDITO LADO! _

-¡NO ME GRITES! Te duele tanto como me duele a mí. Y definitivamente no es necesario que te desquites conmigo. Yo los vi ¿lo recuerdas? Suficiente suplicio psicológico por un día. Me ire… la pregunta es, ¿te vas conmigo o seguirás rondándolo a él y toda la mierda a su alrededor?

Hubiese sido imposible que me dejara…. O eso me decía a mi misma cuando solté aquella frase. Si perdía a mi conciencia en esta guerra, tendría mas bajas de las que esperaba.

_Tú perteneces a esa mierda que lo rodea Bella- _fue su golpe bajo_- así era hace menos de cuatro horas._

-pero ya no lo seré. Me iré…

_¿Y con eso dejarás de pertenecer a su "mierda"? Vamos Bella, seamos realistas. Estemos _

_aquí o en medio de India, seguiremos amando a ese estúpido cobrizo, nos parta el corazón millones de veces o nos bese los pies como un mendigo_- dijo ella, tomando su ropa y metiéndola al lado derecho de mi maleta abierta.

Baje mis brazos rendida. Ella seguía metiendo cosas y yo caí en el oscuro pozo de la verdad inalterable. Lo amaba. Él había roto mi corazón, mis esperanzas, mi alma… hasta mi orgullo. Y yo lo seguía amando como una posesa.

-no debería doler… lo conozco. Siempre lo he conocido- dije entre lágrimas mientras ella intentaba calmar mi llanto- pero duele…. Duele demasiado.

_Sabes que no soy buena con los nombres, cariño_- dijo ella acariciando mi espalda- _pero alguien dijo alguna vez 'que la negación del todo, es afirmar la nada'. Si lo negamos, nos quedamos vacías… es mejor solo aceptar nuestro corazón roto, recordar los motivos, e intentar sanar._

Posiblemente no lo dijera en voz alta. Pero tenía razón. Aquella cosa loca, psicópata, lujuriosa y muchas veces descabellada conciencia, tenía razón.

Seguí empacando mis cosas sin pensarlo.

Vi como ella se alejaba y me di el respiro de mirar por la ventana.

Nueva York en su extensión era una tierra de las oportunidades. Donde solo la ley de la selva era la guía para sobrevivir. Era bastante simple. El más grande, siempre se comerá al más pequeño. Porque tienes dos caminos a seguir… o eres lo suficientemente fuerte para convertirte en el _mas grande_. O lo suficiente inteligente para parasitar al que si fuera apto.

Jamás me consideré alguien fuerte, pero pude salir adelante con mi negocio. Hacer pasteles era mi vida… era mi trabajo adorado. Y salí adelante gracias a mi esfuerzo y el de mis amigos. Aquellos que siempre estuvieron a mi lado apoyándome.

Un suspiro se gano lugar en mi pecho y apoyé las manos en la baranda mientras mi cabeza se iba abajo. Al abrir los ojos, frente a mi habían 4 pares de ojos mirándome.

Los ojos penetrantes y seguros de Jasper. Mi puerto seguro. Mi tanque de oxigeno ilimitado… si tan solo hubiésemos sido capaz de amarnos, la vida… mi vida, sería mas tranquila. Más aburrida pero posiblemente más estable.

También Emmett y Rose, aquellos eternos –y envidiables- enamorados que están destinados a su felicidad eterna. Porque se aman sin importar sus diferencias. Y porque se necesitan el uno al otro casi tanto como aman cada una de sus diferencias.

Y también él. Él y sus ojos verdes. Él y su seguridad. Él y su sexualidad. Él y su aura atrayente que siempre la llamaría como la luz a las polillas.

Exacto. Edward. Él también había estado ahí. También había sido un pilar en su vida… el principal se podría decir… sin el cobrizo, la magnifica estructura que tanto trabajo había puesto para construir, se vendría abajo.

"_Supongo que… Los Cullen son lo elemental de la vida. Pero yo no deseaba algo bueno, yo buscaba lo excepcional"._ Rose lo había dicho… nos había dicho que solo nos libraríamos de un Cullen cuando encontráramos al amor de nuestras vidas.

Así que… nunca me libraría de él. Porque Edward Cullen era el amor de mi vida. También el principal causal de el quiebre de mi corazón… pero el amor de mi vida al fin y al cabo.

Me alejé rápidamente de las fotos cuando vi a mi conciencia aparecer de nuevo y me situé al lado de la maleta. Cerrándola, produciendo un frío eco en mis vacías habitaciones.

_El auto esta afuera_- dijo ella parándose al lado de las fotos.

Dejé las maletas en el suelo y levanté su mango. Una nueva vida nos esperaba en alguna parte. Tomé la cartera, me aseguré de llevar todo lo necesario y saque mi celular… Emmett, Jasper y Rose merecían ser avisados. Pero bajé el teléfono antes de presionar cualquier numero… ellos también merecían su felicidad. Ya los llamaría cuando estuviera instalada en alguna parte.

_Deberiamos llevarlos ¿no?_

No me gire. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

-eso creo- fue todo lo que dije abriendo la puerta y sacado mis cosas. Antes de darme vuelta y cerrar con llave, vi como mi conciencia pasaba por mi lado con su bolso de marca y su cabello brillante. Mire hacia la mesa donde estaban las fotos… y no había ninguna. Dirigí mi vista hacia el pasillo, pero ella ya había bajado.

El hombre me saludó con una calida sonrisa, tomó mis cosas y las subió a la cajuela. Mi conciencia ya estaba arriba del auto con la ventana a medio bajar.

Yo por mi parte, me subí sin mayor emoción.

-¿A dónde señorita?- Preguntó el hombre subiéndose al auto amarillo y negro.

-al aeropuerto, por favor- le pedí en un débil y triste susurro mirando a través del vidrio. Todo se quedaba atrás. Mi casa. Mis cosas. Mi trabajo. Mis amigos. Mi hermano. Mi familia. Mi vida completa caía a pedazos al igual que mi corazón.

El hombre cambio algunas emisoras hasta llegar a una canción que se sabía de memoria. Mi suerte era tanta, que aquella letra también estaba en mi disco duro. Un clásico… un hombre que haría de todo por el amor de su vida. Olvidar su nombre, sus problemas, su origen… todo con tal de estar con ella. La maldita afortunada de todas las canciones románticas. Aquella que tenía el amor en sus manos. Aquella que tenía frases como _"encontré el amor en tus ojos"_ o cursilerías capaces de enamorar a la población femenina. Pero la muy idiota siempre lo dejaba. Él siempre lloraba la perdida de su amada mientras ella se iba con otro.

¿De que valía ser la buena? Las princesas eran opacadas por las hermanastras. La reina era vencida por la zorra que se acostaba con su marido porque era cuarenta años más joven y mucho más flexible. La doncella no era rescatada porque su príncipe se quedó cautivado con el feroz mounstro "prostíbulo" y ella se hacia vieja y amargada en la torre.

Era mucho más fácil ser la mala. Ser la zorra. Ser la que se queda finalmente con el amor de su amado.

_A veces, cosas malas le suceden a gente buena. Eso no quiere decir que debas transformarte en una mierda_- fue la frase de mi conciencia, cuando la puerta del taxi se cerró.

La mire fijamente. Ella miraba los edificios pasar a nuestro alrededor por la otra ventana.

En algún momento, aquella lujuriosa había evolucionado. Y yo no. Yo me había quedado atrás. Me había ahogado en los días tranquilos y llenos de amor y sexo con Edward. Ella podría salir de todo esto, podría ser libre y feliz. Pero seguía ahí, conmigo. Aún apostando por mi.

Y quise abrazarla. Por el simple echo de permanecer a mi lado. Pero no lo hice. Primero porque el taxista me hubiera llevado al psiquiátrico y no al aeropuerto… y segundo porque, era muy probable que ante tal demostración de amor, ella saltara del auto en movimiento y se diera un baño de aceite hirviendo.

Ella y su política de no contacto a no ser estrictamente necesario…

Volví a mirar a través de mi ventana. Y sonreía. Realmente sonreí. La primera sonrisa de mi futura nueva vida.


	22. CAPITULO 21: El último adiós

Música: Imagine Dragons- bleeding out

Correr. Exigir cada músculo de mi cuerpo hasta desangrarme internamente. Y todo con una lógica razón.

Ella.

Bella y su risa. Bella y su pequeño cuerpo. Bella y su encantador aroma. Su carácter, su paz interna. Su manera de hacer que todo sea perfecto… Bella y nuestra hija. Bella y su manera de hacerme ver, que mi vida sería un desastre si no estoy con ella… no solo porque sea lo más importante que he tenido, sino porque un solo segundo sin ella, es mi muerte automática. No es que no pueda. Es que no quiero…

Era algo innato. Besarla, amarla… y solo con eso poder mantenerme vivo sin quejarme un solo segundo.

Perdía totalmente el sentido. ¿Qué era el amor? Yo creí haberlo conocido cuando Emma me dejó, pero no fue así. Yo lo conocí mucho antes. Cuando solo tenía siete años y me presentaron a la niña de cabello largo y castaño que vivía al lado de mi nueva casa. Lo confundí con amistad… pero ella jamás fue mi amiga, siempre fue mi compañera. Siempre fue mi apoyo incondicional.

Cuando nos arrancábamos al bosque. Cuando corría al colegio solo para poder verla. Cuando escapaba de clases y me sentaba en el patio cerca de su sala, solo para poder verla… siempre donde mis ojos pudieran retenerla. Así fue siempre. Como un maldito maniático la mantuve entre mis garras.

Ella pudo tener una vida feliz desde el primer minuto de su vida, y yo se la quite. Con mis problemas. Con mis excusas.

Mi egoísmo la arrastro a lugares vulgares, donde alguien como ella jamás debería haber estado. Era conciente que me quería… más conciente de lo que he admitido… y permití que siguiera así, fomenté el sentimiento y lo impulsé solo porque no era capaz de juntar dos neuronas si Bella no estaba a mi lado.

La encerré en una caja de cristal blindado en el que solo yo podía entrar. Me encargué de demostrarle los peores ejemplos de hombres, sin entender, que desde ese minuto la estaba amando y celando sin sentido.

Fui un idiota durante demasiados años. Tantos años a mi lado que jamás había entendido cuan indispensable significaba esa mujer para mí.

Pero ahora sería un egoísta con sentido. Un egoísta con barreras.

Ella no podía irse. No podía dejarme. No podía permitir que lo hiciera. Sin embargo lo permitiría. Si ella no lo deseaba, no la iba a obligar… pero la seguiría por el resto de mi vida asegurándome que la felicidad que yo arrebate tan audazmente, se le fuera recompensada con creces. Porque malditos como yo habían en cualquier parte. Y nadie tocaría a mis niñas mientras yo lo pudiera evitar.

En el aeropuerto. Donde todo terminaría. Mi prisión. Su esclavitud a mi egoísmo. Ella sería libre… pasara lo que pasara. No podía esperar más. No podía siquiera rogar por más… sería su decisión.

Recorrí cada asiento en la sala de espera mientras llamaba una y otra vez a su teléfono.

No me contestaba. Claro que no lo haría… no me perdonaría.

Seguí corriendo. Sentía que mi pecho iba a estallar, pero no importaba. Nada importaba más que ella.

Me saqué el cinturón, los zapatos y el reloj mientras le pasaba el celular al guardia. Él me miró sin decir una palabra y me entregó el cesto con mis cosas al otro lado del detector de metales. Me puse las cosas a medio abrochar y seguí corriendo.

-Pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Europa, por favor, abordar por la puerta cinco- dijo la voz de una mujer por el alto parlante.

Ese fue el momento en que la vi. Con su barriga abultada y una maleta de ruedas atrás suyo. Llevaba aquel gorro que le regaló su hermano para su último cumpleaños. Se veía tan hermosa con nuestra hija en su vientre, que no importó que me faltara el aliento, di mi último esfuerzo para llegar a ella e implorar su perdón. Aceptar la culpa, aceptar cada estúpido cargo que ella quisiera poner en mis hombros.

Un solo vidrio nos separaba… corrí a la entrada pero no sirvió de nada. Dos hombres obstaculizaron el recorrido.

-sin boleto no puede pasar señor.

-NO VOY A SUBIRME AL PUTO AVIÓN. SOLO QUIERO QUE MI MUJER NO SE SUBA.

Los hombres se miraron un segundo y volvieron a mirarme.

Se cruzaron de brazos y no movieron un maldito músculo de su lugar.

¿Querían un tonto boleto? Yo les daría un tonto boleto.

Levanté el puño y lo estrellé en la cara de mastodonte uno, dejando al inmenso en el suelo.

Salté el cuerpo del caído aprovechando que mastodonte dos lo estaba ayudando… solo no contaba que dos guardias esperaran mi precipitada entrada. Fueron más rápidos que los primeros receptores. No supe como. Pero el labio me sangraba. La mandíbula me dolía y era arrastrado hacia afuera.

-¡BELLA! ¡BELLA!- grité en vano. Por el vidrio puse ver como mi hermosa chica se daba vuelta, pero no me miraba. Volvió a girar su vista hacia la fila, arrastrando la maleta con la mano izquierda mientras la derecha tocaba su vientre…. Siempre el mismo movimiento, protegiendo nuestra hija de peligros invisibles.

Me arrastraron hasta una pequeña caseta. Dentro, una mujer mayor me miro y negó lentamente agitando sus canas. Casi como reprendiendo a un nieto de alguna travesura. Los guardias empezaron a hablar y fue el momento perfecto para mi fuga.

Me solté sin muchos problemas, me dolía la cara pero no importaba. Llegué a la caseta tan rápido que no asimilé los movimientos. Abrí la puerta y la cerré con llave desde adentro.

La mujer se levantó de la silla con miedo y los guardias golpeaban la ventanilla desde afuera, movían los labios, pero parecía que aquel espacio tenía aislantes de sonido.

-por favor- le rogué mirando el micrófono.

-es para avisos exclusivos joven, lo siento mucho- dijo la anciana, un poco mas relajada al ver que no intentaba asesinarla o algo por el estilo.

-es que… mi mujer va a abordar el vuelo a Europa y yo…

Pero no continué hablando. La anciana era una romántica empedernida que enternecí solo con mencionar a Bella. Se puso al lado del micrófono, movió unos cuantos botones y me lo entregó.

-Dile lo que tienes que decir hijo- me dijo cariñosamente.

-alo, alo… -dije por el alto parlante- Bella, mi amor, sé que estas ahí. Te siento- la señora me apuntó una de las pantallas. Era su embarque. Pero mi linda Bella no estaba… no podía encontrarla- Bella, fui un idiota. Pero te juro que no hice nada.-_mi conciencia tiraba imágenes contrarias, que sabiamente omití. Ya luego asumiría la culpa por pecados "menores"-_ No te he engañado mi vida.- _no técnicamente_- Soy un idiota, pero no tanto como para cometer el mismo error dos veces. El día que me diste una segunda oportunidad, te dije que jamás te haría daño. Y te juro por mi vida, que no lo he hecho. Solo te he amado como un loco desesperado. Sé que no te gusta que te cele, pero todos son mejores que yo… ninguno de ellos te ha hecho llorar. Y yo siempre temo que te abras los ojos y te des cuenta que soy muy poca cosa para ti.

En la pantalla todos giraban en sus puestos y las mujeres sonreían románticamente.

-me desangro por ti, Bella. Sin ti no puedo vivir. Si te vas, me lo quitas todo. A ti, mi vida maravillosa a tu lado y el fruto perfecto de nuestro amor. ¡Vamos pequeña! Confía en mí… por favor Bella, confía en mí. Mi corazón esta contigo bebe. Tu te alejas y yo sufro.

Terminé. Y fue mi muerte… porque en la pantalla se veía la luz roja brillando, alertando a los pasajeros que abordaran.

Dos minutos pase viendo esa cámara, esperando alguna señal. Algo de mi Bella que insinuara su perdón, pero la cámara quedó vacío. Todos, absolutamente todos habían abordado el avión.

Ella, mi hermosa castaña había pasado entre el tumulto de gente y yo ni siquiera conseguí verla. Ni siquiera pude mirarla mientras se iba de mi lado.

Salí de la cabina y la anciana puso su mano en mi hombro.

-no pierda la esperanza joven, eso es lo último que se debe perder.

-yo ya lo perdí todo- le dije mientras giraba sobre mis talones.

-no es cierto

Aquella voz. Aquella dulce melosa y adorable voz.

Giré lentamente, dudando de mi suerte, temiendo de mi imaginación y rogando porque mi sueño fuera eternamente duradero.

Estaba ella. Con su mano en el vientre, la maleta a un lado, la gorra escondiendo sus orejas. Su cabello, hermoso, colgando en su hombro.

-Más te vale no haberlo perdido todo. Porque no tendría sentido que dejara ir el avión. Nos tienes a nosotras Edward. Siempre nos tendrás- Yo me sentía en el décimo cielo. Si era un sueño, quería dormir para siempre.

Bella se acercó a mi dudosa y lentamente. Lo suficiente para que su respiración llegara a mi boca.

-te amo Edward. Ambas lo hacemos. Pero no podemos luchar con tu pasado. Un día dije que podía soportar a todas las mujeres a tu espalda. Y puedo hacerlo, si ellas no se meten en nuestro futuro. ¿Me lo prometes Edward? No puedo luchar con una modelo. No puedo luchar contra el arsenal de zorras que esperan a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero si simplemente tu no las miras, y mientras ellas te coqueteen tú me mires… estaré segura que puedo confiar en ti. Confiar en el amor de mi vida

-tu no luchas contra nadie. Tu, mi adorada Bella, eres única. Eres la luz de mi día, de mi noche. Eres la luz de mi vida. Sin ti no quiero esta vida. Permíteme empezar de nuevo. Permíteme amarte eternamente

Mientras cerrábamos el trato, la besé. Ternura, amor, respeto, fidelidad.

Separe nuestros rostros y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Aquel color hermoso que alteraba mis sentidos. Me alejé un poco más, tomé sus manos y ella intentó abrazarme pero se lo impedí. Me hinqué y dije lo más inteligente que he dicho en toda mi vida.

-Cásate conmigo

Una lágrima calló por su mejilla, la sonrisa se extendió en su rostro y saltó hacia mi gritando un fuerte, alto, claro y conciso

-¡SI! He esperado toda mi vida para que lo digas tonto.

El alma volvió a mi cuerpo. Sentí que respiraba. Que la sangre por fin llegaba al resto de mis articulaciones como es debido.

Como si un peso gigante pero invisible, se bajara de mis hombros. Sentía que podía correr diez maratones seguidas y tener energías para seguir.

-nos iremos. Te lo prometo. Nadie me conocerá. Seré tuyo. Sin pasado, sin nombre. Seré lo que tú quieras que sea. Te lo prometo Bella- le dije mientras me levantaba y la besaba con pasión.

-¿estas loco? ¿Impedir que ellas vean que eres mío por siempre?- dijo riéndose- No quiero que cambies E dward. Me enamoré de ti así… siempre haz sido así y yo te amo con cada uno de tus defectos. Porque para mí, tus defectos, son perfectos.

Y Así fue, como verdaderamente empezaron nuestras vidas.


	23. EPILOGO

Rose Hale era la mujer más complicada e irracional en este planeta. Y mi hermano se casaría con ella. Pasaría el resto de su vida compartiendo su tiempo, su espacio y soportando sus ataques de ira incomprensibles… y no parecía molestarle.

Emmett miraba a Rose como su ángel personal, mientras que el resto del mundo, se alejaba de su belleza diabólica.

_Esa chica es genial. Es preciosa y atrae a los hombres como moscas a la fruta… pero es una hermosa planta carnívora. Si te le acercas mucho, es probable que ella te arranque el dedo de un mordisco. ¿Te imagines lo bien que lo deben pasar en la cama?_

Rose, en su elegante atuendo de chaqueta lisa y pantalones apretados daba la impresión de ser una mujer de negocios. En las calles, los hombres se giraban a verla, mientras ella contoneaba sus caderas de derecha a izquierda.

Mi conciencia, a su saga, recorría las tiendas con un apretado vestido straples color caramelo. Con una cinta que apretaba su cintura… luciendo su NO abultado vientre.

Alice y yo no encajábamos en aquel perfil.

La azabache vestía unos pantalones cortos que no alcanzaban a cubrir la mitad de sus muslos y una playera holgada con diseños tejidos en la espalda. Era tan menuda y delgada que ni siquiera aparentaba sus 18 años.

_Dile a la puberta que deje de menear su colita para ti-_ dijo mi conciencia adelante nuestro, agitando su bolso de marca al ritmo de sus caderas.

Ella estaba obsesionada con que Alice esperaba nuestra aprobación… de alguna extraña manera.

Yo, en mi magnificencia, lo único que ponía menear de un lugar a otro era mi vientre que comenzaba a doler después de tanto caminar.

Unas convers, unos pantalones cortos y un polerón de Universidad de Edward.

-¿Cuánto falta?- pregunté a Rose, con la boca llena de chocolate.

La rubia –y mi conciencia– voltearon de la misma elegante manera y se burlaron de mi apariencia… en mi cara. Quise llorar, pero lo retuve como una fuerte mujer embarazada. Un puchero no controlable fue impreso en mi rostro y nuevamente rieron. Incluso Alice, que afirmaba entre sus dedos el helado de chocolate, tuvo que bajar la cabeza por no aguantar las risas.

-son odiosas y ya me aburrí- les dije, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho y sentándome en la primera banca frente a nosotras- le diré a mi hermano que quisiste tirarme contra un camión de basura para que no se case contigo- miré a Rose- y a Jasper que algún cantante de Rock se topo con nosotras en nuestra búsqueda del vestido y tu arrancaste con él al atardecer- mirando a Alice.

Alice comenzó a reír en voz alta y aquello fue en colmo de todo. Dos lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas disimuladamente.

-cariño- dijo Rose sentándose a mi lado y acariciando mi espalda- tengo el vestido de novia perfecto desde que tu hermano me propuso matrimonio… recuerda que andamos buscando vestidos para ustedes… y Alice a aceptado cada modelo… eres tú la que no quiere elegir.

_Eres tan vanidosa_- dijo mi conciencia, tomando mi helado y dándole una lamida. Burlándose de mi con aquel tonito clásico en ella.

-pero es que todo me queda mal. No es mi culpa que no hagan vestidos de dama de Honor para embarazadas.

-Bella, si los hacen- fue la voz de la puberta, digo, Alice, hincándose frente a mi y sonriendo- y todos te quedan maravillosos. Apenas y se te nota que estas embarazada…

_Eso es un lindo halago para alguien de siete meses_- dijo mi conciencia con helado en la boca- _dale una palmadita en la cabeza para que sepa que lo hizo bien._

La mire preguntándome cuando acabarían sus celos por la azabache. Y descubrí que ya habían terminado, pero no tenía a nadie a quien más molestar. Y entre nos… mejor ella que yo.

-voy a llamar a Edward y le diré que me hicieron llorar- dije con un puchero.

.

.

.

Finalmente, mi vestido era una especie de tela voluptuosa que… francamente, y sin ganas de presumir, se me veía preciosa. O esa era la apariencia después que Edward me besara por todas las zonas de mi cuerpo hasta hacerme entrar en razón.

Había entrado en la iglesia de la mano de mi futuro marido y me había separado de él cuatros segundos después.

Allie corría hacia mí con un vestido igual al mío pero de otro color con una sonrisa fingida en su juvenil rostro.

-auxilio- fue lo único que dijo antes de tirar de mí.

Ella me llegó a una sala lateral al pasillo de la iglesia. Tenía una gigantesca puerta de madera que parecía impenetrable.

-¡Está mal! ¡Está mal! ¡Está mal! ¡Está mal!-escuchaba gritar a la rubia del otro lado.

Mis talones se detuvieron y se anclaron a la baldosa.

Ni aunque me pagaran millones entraría ahí. Rose era capaz de desatar un huracán si alguien la contradecía en sus ataques de ira.

-por favor… no sé que hacer. Y cuando le dije a Jasper me dijo: "es mejor que llames a Bella". ¡Ayúdame! Ella me quiere matar.

_De acuerdo… vamos al ataque_- mi conciencia, es una esquina de la puerta, sacaba su traje ninja de la cartera. Se puso una venda en la cabeza y con una sombra oscura de su maquillaje trazó en su rostro las marcas de rambo.

Respire como me enseño mi asesor de parto y puse mis dedos en la manilla. Y apenas la gire, la azabache salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

_Cobarde_

-yo también quiero hacer lo mismo- le dije muy segura.

Apenas puse ambos pies dentro de la habitación la puerta se cerró tan fuerte que tuve miedo y temblé por dentro.

-¿estas bien?

-SI… NO. NO LO SÉ- dijo Rose. Gritando cada emoción- Se supone que esto pasaría después. No ahora. Pero es fantástico y da miedo. Es completamente aterrador y fabuloso a la vez. Estoy temblando- fueron las palabras de Rose caminando de derecha a izquierda a lo largo de la habitación, arrastrando su vestido de un lugar a otro.

-¿podrías ser mas… especifica?- pregunté, sentándome sobre un sillón floreado en la esquina más alejada.

-podría, pero no contigo. Llama a Emmett. Solo quiero verlo.

-Rosie, si estos son los famosos nervios prenupciales, debes saber que mi hermano esta peor que tu. Parece perro enjaulado, es probable que corra por el pasillo a buscarte apenas te vea.

-llama a Emmett - dijo nuevamente.

-pero no puede verte antes de la boda

-¡QUE LLAMES A EMMETT!

_Mejor le haces caso y vamos por tu hermano_- dijo mi conciencia, escondiéndose tras el sillón- _¿Qué me miras? Esto no protege tanto como yo creía. Además, me veo horrenda._

Me levanté del sillón marcha atrás. Lentamente….

_Con cuidado… que no se de cuenta que arrancamos. Calma, clama. No muevas un solo músculo_

-¿Dónde crees que vas? ¿Quién va a impedir que tu hermano me vea con el vestido?

_¡Mujer indecisa! ¿No quería que lo trajéramos?- _Yo solo levante una ceja

-voy a traer a Emmett, Rosie. Para eso debo irme

_Ten cuidado-_ previno mi cobarde conciencia- _puede sacar sus dientes de planta carnívora y arrancarte la cara._

-¡QUE NO! Alice debería estar aquí ya. La mande a traer a tu hermano y…- pero fue interrumpida por unos golpes constantes e insistentes en la puerta.

-amor, ¿estas bien osita?

-¡mi amor!- dijo la rubia al otro lado de la puerta- corriendo hacia ella y pegando su cuerpo como si aquel sólido fuese el cuerpo de su amado.

-¿Qué pasa bebe? ¿Te arrepientes?- fue la pregunta de Emmett.

_Como si existiera alguien mejor que tu cariño. Ni en tus sueños te libraras de esta planta_- dijo mi conciencia. Expresando su cariño de la única manera que sabía hacerlo.

-¿Qué?- la rubia movió la perilla y Emmett cayó sobre Rose. Intentando mantener su peso en un pie para no llegar al suelo. Ambos quedaron pegados contra la pared, pero lejos del piso.- ¡claro que no! Lo único que quiero es casarme contigo...

Rose comenzó a llorar y Emmett la atrajo contra su cuerpo, meciéndola para que el llanto pasara. Ella se aferraba al torso de su novio y él acariciaba su cabello con devoción.

Mi conciencia me paso un pañuelo para secar las lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Qué esta mal?

-nada- dijo ella sollozando- todo es perfectamente igual a como lo planeamos, pero…

Emmett alejó su rostro lo suficiente para que sus ojos estuviera a una distancia prudente par enfocar.

-¿pero qué?

La rubia de ojos verdes se alejó del abrazo protector de Emmett. Él la siguió con la mirada. Yo… seguía estática en mi posición de: "_no asustes al dragón Rose_".

Rosie abrió el primer cajón de su tocador y removió lo que había dentro.

Volvió a mi hermano y estiró la mano.

-esto pasa- dijo ella con los ojos cristalizados.

_¡Oh! ¡es… es… es….! ¡QUE EMOCIÓN!-_ gritó mi conciencia.

Mi cuerpo no reaccionó. Estaba lo suficiente sorprendida para quedar sin movimientos, pero la alegría de mi conciencia me hizo poner las manos sobre mi vientre y comenzar a llorar.

-voy a… ser papá- Emmett comenzó a reír hasta estallar en una carcajada incontrolable. Rose dejó sus lagrimas de lado para reír con él. Mi hermano la tomó entre sus brazos, la levantó y la besó como si fuese un ángel cayendo del cielo.

-los dejare solos chicos. Felicitaciones- les dije. Aunque es probable que no me escucharan. Estaban en su burbuja de acero, y nada los sacaría de ahí.

.

.

.

La marcha nupcial sonaba. Retumbando contra las paredes de vidrio de la iglesia. El sacerdote hablaba monótonamente, pero había solo amor en el aire. Emmett y Rose se tomaban de las manos como jóvenes enamorados.

Una imagen mental de la castaña llegando a mi casa a los 15 años se alojó en mi cerebro… lo suyo era una verdadera historia de amor.

Jasper y Alice estaban sentados en la banca opuesta a la nuestra. Familia de la novia/ Familia del novio. Ahora siempre estaríamos juntos.

Una sonrisa escapo nuevamente al entender, que este siempre fue nuestro destino. No había un Jasper & Bella… cada uno estaba esperando algo mejor, algo que nos completara… no que nos entendiera.

Edward por su parte, puso un brazo alrededor de mis hombros mientras ponía el otro contra mi vientre.

Acercó su rostro a mi oído y susurró contra mi oído un suave y ronco: "te amo".

-quiero que llegues a la casa y te desinfectes con cloro la boca.

_Aléjate de nosotras cobrizo. Sigo enojada contigo._

-¿cómo?- preguntó él. Poniéndose tenso.

-digamos que me llegó un mensaje esta mañana. Era de tu amiga Tanya, recordándome lo grandiosa que es tu lengua en lugares húmedos- dije sin levantar la voz.

_Deberíamos amputarte los testículos mientras duermes_

-mi amor, eso no es… bueno si, pero no en ese…

-basta- le dije cuando sentí su tartamudeo- sabía del sexo oral. Te perdoné siendo conciente de eso.

-¿sabías?- preguntó él, realmente sorprendido.

_Claro idiota. No somos estúpidas. Bueno, yo no lo soy por lo menos, que ella se defienda sola_

-si. Los vi en el acto Edward.

_¿Verlos en el acto? Bella, él estaba a punto de meter aquel pene que nos pertenece en un basurero. ¡Dile que se lo desinfecte también! Por si acaso._

-ya sé que se ve malo pero yo creía que eras tú y…

_Confunde, pero no ofende_- dijo mi conciencia alarmada.

-Edward- dije mirándolo, sin levantar ni un poco el tono de mi voz- confió en ti. Te lo dije en el aeropuerto. No sigas empeorando la situación, ella tiene razón…

-¿Quién?

_¡Pues yo!_

-da igual- dije moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- el punto es- puse mis manos a ambos lados de mi cara- que te amamos aunque nos engañes. Pero eso no quiere decir que nos guste que lo hagas. De hecho, eso quiere decir que si lo haces de nuevo, no me iré. Me encargare de amputarte con unas tijeras de pasto- Edward frunció su ceño con la simple idea-. Es la última. Sabemos que no nos defraudarás

_¿En serio? ¿Lo sabemos? Porque yo estaba comprando una de esas trampas para osos que venden en el mercado negro. En la noche planeaba ponerlo entre sus piernas y ¡zas! Adiós problemas con zorras_.

-mi amor. No te defraudaré…. ¿no las defraudaré? ¿Estas hablando de la bebe?

-da igual mi amor. Da igual- le dije poniendo una mano sobre su pierna.

-eso quiere decir que… ¿estamos bien?- preguntó después de veinte minutos de absoluto silencio.

-oh, si claro- él sonrió como un niño pequeño al que se le da una paleta mas grande que su rostro- si por bien te refieres a que no volveremos a tener sexo hasta que la niña vaya a su primer día de colegio… si ¡estamos perfectamente!

_¡Asi se habla! ¡ESCARMIENTO!- _festejó mi conciencia- _aunque… ¿en serio hasta que ella vaya a su primer día de clases? ¿Cuánto tiempo es eso? ¿Dos días?_

-Bella…- dijo Edward con la boca abierta.

-no abuses mi amor. Pudría haber sido algo mucho peor.

Él iba a decir algo. Vi como su boca se abría y se cerraba cuatro veces… hasta permanecer del todo cerrada.

-da igual- dijo después con una sonrisa- mientras este contigo, seré feliz.

-demonios- dije apretando su pierna.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó asustado.

-me pones difícil mantenerme enojada. Aún lo estoy- dije al ver la luz de ilusión en sus ojos- pero me lo pones difícil.

-puedo seguir intentándolo

_Y yo agradeceré que lo sigas haciendo mi vida. Porque nos espera un largo tiempo se sequía. _

FIN

N/A

AUN NO CREO HABER TERMINADO- RARO... PORQUE OBVIAMENTE YA PUSE FIN- JAJAJA EL PUNTO ES QUE... REALMENTE AGRADEZCO CADA COMENTARIO QUE DEJARON.


End file.
